Odio ou Amor?
by Ana Jully Potter
Summary: Sexy, boa aparencia e de um charme perigosissimo, principalmente para Hermione que a dez anos nao o via. Agora Harry estava diferente e disposto a nao voltar a sofrer, nem que para isso tivesse que chantagear, blefar, brigar... e se apaixonar.CAP VI
1. reencontro com o passado

**Title:** Odio ou Amor?

**Author name: **Ana JullyPotter

**Category: **Romance

**Shippers: **Harry e Hermione/

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter infelizmente não é meu sou uma pobre escritora sem um tustao furado entao por favor nao me processem. todos os personagens pertecem a Jk e a Dafne Claire que a autora do livro em que me inspirei.

Sinopse do capitulo:

Sexy, de boa aparencia e com um charme perigosissimo, especialmente para Hermione, que a dez anos vinha fugindo de tudo isso. ele realmente levava vantagem sob todos os outros homens, entretando isso nada a ela significava. mas o destino teimava em reuni-los. agora Harry tornara-se um homem diferente, disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para nao voltar a sofrer depois de ser.... nem que para isso fosse preciso chantagear, blefar, brigar.... e se apaixonar. 

** Capitulo 01**

** Reencontro com o passado.**

Hermione Jane Granger ajeitou seus enormes brincos de prata e arrumou mecha de cabelo que caiu em seu rosto. Aquele estilo enganoso combinava com ela afinal ela passara a viver em uma espécie de farsa desde que abandonara uma das partes mais importante de si própria: a magia.

Hoje com vinte e sete anos ainda recordava com melancolia que há dez anos deixara por covardia talvez parte de sua felicidade.

No inicio fora realmente difícil deixar de lado velhas manias (como fazer feitiços ou usar a varinha), mesmo assim nada como o tempo para ocultar certas lembranças.

Desistira de tudo que prezava graças aquela maldita guerra que marcara uma era na historia da magia com o sangue das vitimas inocentes que fora derramado. Mas não haviam sido o caos e o sofrimento que a haviam levado a desistir de tudo e sim a distancia e a solidão. Engraçado pensar em solidão quando se tem amigos, porém aos poucos um abismo parecia começar a querer separá-los a cada dia tornado-se ainda mais papável e era daí que começava a nascer o sentimento de abandono.

A guerra mudara a tudo e todos. O medo e o desespero viviam estampados nos rostos das pessoas. Ela também havia mudado isso era inegável, mas o que mais doeu foi ver no que seus dois melhores amigos haviam se tornado.

Harry transformara-se completamente quem não o conhecesse diria que ele não passava de um garoto serio, distante e por que não dizer frio. Tão diferente do Harry de antes. Construirá um muro intransponível ao redor de si que excluía o contato com tudo e a todos do mundo exterior.

Rony por sua vez afastara-se depois que tinha se tornado o melhor goleiro de Quadribol de três temporadas seguidas do Chudley Cannons sendo que em setenta jogos do tomou três gol, ele foi considerado fenomenal por todas as revistas bruxas por um bom tempo. Na verdade talvez ele não houvesse se afastado de propósito, pelo menos era isso que ela acreditava. Mas o sofrimento muda as pessoas e ter os pais torturados e assassinados em uma emboscada armada por Comensiais da Morte devia ter sido um golpe duríssimo.

Harry passara a se culpar por esse terrível incidente também, como se já não fosse o suficiente ter que carregar as esperanças e o desejo de paz de todo um povo, insistia em querer carregar mais um fardo. Era demais ate mesmo pra ele que já estava acostumado com o sofrimento, na verdade ninguém realmente consegue se acostumar a sofrer as pessoas apenas passam a aceitar os fatos calados. Talvez por isso tivesse se afastado. Estava cansado de sofrer. Rony apesar de não considerá-lo culpado decidiu que era melhor se manter afastado tanto de mim quanto dele. Harry por sua vez não fez questão alguma de lutar para nos manter unidos. O famoso trio inseparável de Horgwats se desfazia aos poucos. No começo lutei desesperadamente para salvar nossa amizade, mas tudo parecia conspirar contra nos e admito cabei desistindo.

A guerra teve seu desfecho no final do sétimo ano e nessa época já eram poucas às vezes em que nos falávamos. Harry felizmente conseguira vencer Voldemort e decidiu que não mais queria viver no mundo bruxo. Curaria seu coração longe de tudo aquilo, partiria para bem longe, tentaria esquecer e recomeçar, mas isso implicava em tentar me esquecer também. Assim antes de partir ele me pediu que não tentasse localizá-lo ou algo do gênero. Rony seguiu seu caminho e como vivia viajando em temporadas e campeonatos, passei a não vê-lo mais também.

Nada mais naquele mundo fazia sentido para mim, então me refugiei de uma vez por todas no meu antigo mundo: o trouxa.

Aqui pelo menos podia fingir que era feliz e que da minha vida não havia sido arrancado um pedaço.

Fiquei muito feliz quando há dois anos atrás voltei a encontrar Rony, que estava casado com Luna há pouco mais de três anos Luna e já tinha um filho de dois aninhos. Acabamos conversando por horas, e ele acabou me pedindo desculpas por como ele mesmo disse: - ter me abandonado.

Também fiquei sabendo que Gina casara-se com Malfoy e claro não pude conter o riso com a careta que Rony fez ao lembrar-se desse "detalhe": Uma Weasley e um Malfoy já imaginaram?

Reatamos nossa amizade, mas infelizmente nada voltaria a ser como antes, faltava ainda um pedaço de nossas historias, Harry não estava ao nosso lado.

Bem quanto a ele nunca mais tive noticia ou o reencontrei. Soube apenas que ele tornara-se muito rico e importante em ambos os mundos, porem nunca tentei me aprofundar no assunto, pois como a pedido dele próprio tentei deixá-lo em paz.

Rony me disse certa vez que o havia encontrado em um de seus jogos de Quadribol acompanhado de duas magníficas loiras. Ele e Rony ao que parece voltaram a se falar e manter contato, no entanto eu nada mais quis saber, doía muito o fato de apenas eu agora estar excluída de sua vida. Decidi então parar de pensar nisso. Para ser sincera já fazia algum tempo que essas recordações não voltavam a me atormentar, mas hoje parecia que ia ser um dia especialmente conturbado.

Hermione foi trazida de seus devaneios ao ouvir a voz de seu pai, amigável e calorosa, saudando os convidados que chegavam. A campainha da porta já devia ter sido acionada uma três ou quatro vezes. Laura, sua madrasta (sua mãe morrera no começo do sexto ano de Horgwats em um terrível acidente de carro) devia estar agitada como de costume, checando os lugares dos talheres, arrumando as almofadas, entrando e saindo da cozinha para ter certeza de que os garçons estavam servindo adequadamente, apesar de eles pertencerem a um dos melhores bufes da cidade.

Hermione eu um ultimo retoque na maquiagem e no tubinho tomara que cais preto que usava. A sombra que usava fazia com que sues olhos parecessem maiores, mais escuros e, de alguma forma, misteriosos.

- Humf! Suspirou desanimada.

Era melhor descer logo antes que seu pai a chamasse para receber o convidado importante que ele há dois dias mencionava:

- E dê uma atenção especial a nosso convidado. O pai instruiu-a na noite anterior. Faça-o se divertir.

Com certeza ele devia ser apenas mais um bem sucedido homem de negócios, muito prepotente e orgulhoso de si que não estaria nem um pouco interessado em conversar com ela, já que o único objetivo desses homens era falar de si próprio e de suas grandes conquistas.

Hermione sabia muito bem que seu pai Jonah estava pedindo para que ela agisse com muita serenidade e graça.

Saiu do quarto e caminhou lentamente pelo corredor parando apenas quando já havia chegado ao topo da escada. A velha e preservada mansão ficava no subúrbio e Gull Lake e era o sonho de qualquer um. O tapete persa cobria o caminho da escada ate a enorme sala de jantar, onde seu pai estava reunindo os convidados.

A campainha tocou mais uma vez e Jonah inclinou a cabeça e disse a todos:

- Volto daqui a um minuto. Ai esta Laura. Ela servira os drinques.

E foi abrir a porta. Hermione estava descendo as escadas na mesma hora em que o recém-chegado apertava a mão de seu pai, trocando algumas palavras sobre o iminente verão. O novo convidado tinha a voz grossa e um tanto incisiva, mas estranhamente familiar a Hermione o que acabou fazendo com que ela concentrasse sua atenção nele.

Nesse mesmo instante, ele deve ter percebido os movimentos dela e ergueu a cabeça olhando em direção a escada por cima do ombro do Jonah.

Ela ficou sem reação por uns instantes, surpresa e magnetizada por aquele olhar verde. Ele estava forte, os cabelos escuros ainda um pouco rebeldes e naquele olhar, havia uma vasta experiência do mundo.

Tinha um porte mais para atleta do que para homem de negócios. Talvez pelos vários anos que jogara Quadribol ou talvez fosse apenas o tipo de calça que usava que evidenciava as pernas fortes e longas.

Era mais alto que o seu pai. O terno do convidado era impecável e mostrava os ombros largos e a bela musculatura.

Assim que ela desceu o resto das escadas, ele a fitou com interesse e um sorriso encantador tomou conta de eu rosto.

Hermione não pode evitar que um arrepio percorresse o seu corpo. Ele havia se tornado um homem seguro de se e que sabia exatamente o efeito que tinha sobre as mulheres.

- Ai esta você. Jonah falou com um enorme sorriso nos lábios. Harry deixe-me apresentar minha filha. Hermione, este é Harry Potter. Já te falei sobre ele.

Jonah fitou-a com um olhar sugestivo e Hermione notou que Harry deu uma olhada rápida para ele, antes de apertar a mão dela com firmeza.

- É um prazer conhecê-la senhorita Granger. Indagou depois de algum tempo.

"Como?" quer dizer que ele vai fingir que não me conhece? Muito bem se ele quer assim, eu também posso jogar.

- O prazer é todo meu senhor Potter.

- Que isso, me chame apenas de Harry.

- Como queira Harry, mas me chame também apenas de Hermione.

- Desculpe! Mas será que já nos conhecemos de algum lugar? Seu rosto me parece tão familiar. Perguntou fingindo forçar a memória. Quem sabe já não estudamos juntos? Disse começando a sorrir.

"Cínico" pensou Hermione.

Jonah congelou perante aquela pergunta, Hermione por sua vez continuou compassiva e apenas respondeu:

- Creio que Harry. Não costumo me esquecer de rostos facilmente. Alem do mais estudei em colégio de freiras desde pequena e não havia meninos em minha escola. Falou calmamente.

Harry apenas sorriu aquela situação parecia o estar divertindo muito.

- Oh! É mesmo. Você tem razão. Alem de tudo um rosto como o seu é difícil de ser esquecido. Disse se aproximando e fazendo uma pequena reverencia para depois tomar-lhe uma das mãos da morena e dar um pequeno beijo, encarando-a nos olhos.

- Venha Harry. Jonah disse, colocando a mão no ombro do convidando e cortando o clima.

Ah! Sim claro. Vamos. Falou soltando a mão de Hermione e seguindo Jonah ate a sala onde estavam os outros convidados.

Quando começavam a se afastar um pouco mais da escada Harry olhou para trás, como se permitisse que Hermione os seguisse ate o outro aposento que era grande, decorado com confortáveis cadeiras e sofás de couro, mesas de mármore e algumas antiguidades. Um pequeno bar ficava num canto e parecia ter sido especialmente construído para complementar a decoração.

- Vou deixar Mione tomando conta de você. Jonah declarou dando um tapinha nas costas de Harry assim que chegaram a sala. Não se incomoda não é? Falo com você mais tarde.

Estou encantado. Harry murmurou com um brilho no olhar assim que Jonah se afastou. Os anos lhe deixaram lindíssima Hermione.

" Ele não parece encantado", Hermione pensou. "Parece um predador rondando a presa".

- Então quer dizer que agora você se lembra de mim. Perguntou um pouco dissimulada.

- Oh! Quer dizer que você ligou para aquela pequena atuação? Me desculpe. Simplesmente não queria que fossemos submetidos a um interrogatório.

- Sei. Indagou como se não se importasse.

- Os anos passaram rápido demais não é mesmo?

- Provavelmente sim. Mas talvez não rápido o suficiente.

- Por quê?

- nada. Talvez simplesmente porque você sumiu por longos dez anos e depois do nada quer voltar para a minha vida. Não acha um pouco presunçoso da sua parte.

- Acredite em mim. Não era de minha total intenção retornar a sua vida. Apenas fui cordialmente convidado a esse jantar e resolvi aceitar.

- não estou entendendo.

- mas vai. No momento certo é claro.

- se você esta dizendo. O que quer beber? Perguntou.

- o que você vai tomar?

- Vinho.

Geralmente, ela não bebia nas festas de seu pai, mas algo em Harry a deixava tensa, talvez pelos anos em que haviam ficado afastados e definitivamente um copo de vinho a ajudaria a relaxar.

- quero o mesmo. Disse Harry

Surpresa ela hesitou. Ele parecia querer brincar com a sua mente deixando-a irritada e estava de certa forma conseguindo.

"Você não vai conseguir me abalar Potter" Eu não sou mais aquela garotinha de dez anos atrás. Pensou Mione.

Ele ergueu as sobrancvelhas, intrigado.

- algo errado Mione?

"Mione" como soa estranho esse apelido saindo da boca dele agora. Não acho que apenas me esquece como ele o pronunciava. Mais uma vez Hermione se via presa em seus pensamentos. Entoa apenas abanou a cabeça e sorriu mais de seus pensamentos do que para ele. "Era realmente estranho como ele a irritava tão facilmente".

Hermione! – a madrasta a chamou. – Ah, ai esta você!

Hermione viu Harry sorrir ligeiramente, com certeza lembrando-se que o pai a cumprimentara do mesmo modo. Ele a olhava com curiosidade agora.

Assim que Laura se aproximou o suficiente de ambos Hermione tratou de apresentar o convidado que estava entretido com toda aquela situação.

- Laura, este é Harry Potter. Apresentou.

Como vai senhor... Hesitou esquecida. – Oh! Oh! Ss. Potter! Não é mesmo? Desculpe a memória ruim, mas estou um pouco nervosa. Prazer em conhecê-lo. Esticou o braço, olhando-o fascinada. Sem duvida era um homem muito bonito. – Meu marido... Ele esta te esperando.

- ele me deixou na companhia de sua bela filha. Harry respondeu soltando-lhe a mão.

- oh! Que bom! A madrasta ainda o fitava. Você não era como eu esperava.

- è mesmo? Perguntou com interesse.

Ele não sorriu apesar de Hermione ter percebido o interesse que surgia em sua voz.

- Diga-me o que você espertava.

Laura ficou corada. Olhou para Hermione sem saber o que fazer. Hermione por sua vez continuou calma e apenas colocou a mão sob a sua.

- Acho que o senhor Potter não quer que você responda. Comentou com um sorriso acalmando a madrasta.

- na verdade eu gostaria muito de saber. Contrapôs Harry.

Hermione, no entanto não deu chance de argumentação e encerrou a conversa.

- Talvez ele escute o que não quer. Eu estava lhe servindo um drinque não é mesmo? Disse mudando de assunto. O bar é por ali.

Se ele estava acostumado a lançar suas armadilhas sob os outros ela pelo menos sabia como se defender.

Quando eles pegaram o vinham Harry virou-se para ela e ergueu o copo.

- a um prazeroso reencontro com o passado. Brindou Harry.

"Mentiroso" se fosse tão bom assim você teria voltado antes. Mas não, é melhor você se acalmar Hermione. Jonah pediu para você tratá-lo bem. Pensava ela enquanto tentava controlar as emoções que percorriam seu corpo.

Ela apertou os lábios e levantou o copo. Os olhos deles de encontraram antes que ela tomasse um gole de vinho e desviasse o olhar. Havia um magnetismo nele que a deixava preocupada.

Hermione observou os outros convidados ao tentar desviar sua atenção daqueles intensos olhos verdes que a fitavam com um interesse perigosíssimo. Todos os que estavam ali eram representantes de firmas ou jovens empresários que hoje eram conhecidos como os "novos ricos", pois suas fortunas eram providas de recentes investimentos mesmo assim representavam a riqueza maciça da cidade.

- Há alguém aqui que eu preciso te apresentar? Ela perguntou a ele um pouco mais seca do que gostaria.

- conheço a maioria dos homens. Harry respondeu com sarcasmo.

Hermione sabia que ele estava se referindo as mulheres que estavam ali e que ele provavelmente gostaria de ser apresentado. Uma delas era uma famosa advogada e a outra uma conhecida artista quanto ao resto eram apenas as esposas que tinham que acompanhar seus maridos nesse tipo de reuniões.

- quer conhecer as outras mulheres?

- você se incomoda? Ele perguntou com i, tom especulativo e brincalhão.

- de te apresentar? Claro que não. Respondeu com indiferença ao comentário.

Eles se afastaram do bar e Hermione tentava encontrar o que estava escondido atrás daquela inofensiva pergunta. E encontrou. Harry provavelmente achara que ela estava querendo afastá-lo das outras mulheres. E não conseguiu conter o sorriso com esse pensamento.

- do que esta rindo? Ele perguntou.

- nada. "Só de você" completou em pensamento.

Ela maneou a cabeça. Queria da ruma lição nele, entretanto a festa de seu pai não era a ocasião apropriada para isso. Hermione seu um brilhante sorriso para esconder seus pensamentos e caminharam até uma das mulheres que estava sentada num dos sofás de couro.

Hermione gentilmente o apresentou e quando Harry sentou ao lado da mulher ela aparentemente ficou encantada com a sua presença. Aproveitando-se da situação Hermione escapou para dar uma olhada em Laura e descobrir se estava tudo certo.

Aparentemente a crise do reencontro já havia passado e ela já estava mais calma.

Assim que chegou a cozinha encontrou seu pai e sua madrasta conversando.

- tem algo que eu possa fazer por você Laura? Perguntou ao entrar na cozinha.

- esta tudo bem eu acho. Os garçons disseram que estava tudo sob controle.

- garanto que sim. Ela murmurou e sorriu para o casal.

- Mione você esta tomando conta de Harry? Perguntou Jonah.

- Ele não precisa que eu cuide dele, parece que ele esta muito entretido conversando com a Kate Bailey. Eu já lhe servi um drinque e fui educada como o senhor pediu. Acho que ele já é grandinho demais para precisar de baba e eu sou velha demais para aceitar esse trabalho. Respondeu seca.

Jonah franziu a testa.

- deveria ter ficado com ele. Em seguida deixou a cozinha e voltou à sala onde os convidados estavam reunidos.

Seguindo o pai com os olhos Hermione encontrou Kate conversando animadamente com Harry que escutava tudo com atenção animadamente. Hermione, no entanto achava que eles não podiam ter nada em comum, mas com certeza ela iria passar a maior parte do tempo agradando-o.

- Ele parece feliz... comentou em voz alta.

- como querida? Perguntou Laura.

- ahm?

- quem parece feliz. Insistiu Laura.

- papai parece feliz. Mentiu Hermione, olhando o pai que agora juntava-se a outro grupo para conversar.

- é verdade ele parece bem animado. Concluiu Laura com inocência. Hermione será que você podia...?

- Não se preocupe vou avisar que o jantar será servido.

- muito obrigado. Agradeceu Laura aliviada.

Hermione não abriu a boca durante o jantar, embora Harry estivesse ao seu lado. A conversa ficou baseada nas noticias do dia, política, best-sellers, últimos filmes e algumas fofocas de negócios.

Jonah concordava com todos os pontos de vista de Harry, não que ele fosse muito falante já que só respondia quando lhe perguntavam.

Ele parecia ter obtido muita experiência sobre a vida, tinha uma boa cabeça e Hermione respeitava isso. Não se achava o rei da razão, pelo contrario considerava a opinião dos outros. Nisso ele não havia mudado em nada. Continuava a ser o Harry que Hermione tanto admirava (apesar de conseguir me irritar muito facilmente. Por que será? Pensou a morena).

Certo momento enquanto os outros debatiam, Harry virou para Hermione e perguntou:

- você é sempre tão calada assim?

Hermione pousou seu garfo em meio a salada e tomou um gole de vinho.

- simplesmente não tenho nada a dizer. Indagou.

- Pelo que eu me lembre você adorava falar. Contrapôs Harry. Ate mesmo quando parecia não haver o que ser dito.

- muitas coisas mudaram nesses anos Harry. E eu não sou exceção. Alem do mais a Kate esta ai do seu lado, então por que você não vai conversar com ela. Disse cansada.

- ciúmes? Perguntou com um sorriso divertido.

- não seja convencido Potter. Estou apenas esclarecendo a situação.

- entendo. Então me diga o que você acha das taxas do governo?

- o que? Perguntou surpresa com a nudança de assunto. Você esta ficando louco ou esta apenas querenso me confundir. Encarou-o tentando descobrir o que ele queria.

- acredito que nem uma das duas coisas. Quero apenas puxar assunto.

- Humf! Acredito que elas estejam bem. Disse com desinteresse.

- você não esta colaborando Hermione. Sussurrou perto de seu ouvido. Seu alito acariciando sua nuca. Então me diga como você consegue controlar toda essa magia que esta presa em você? Acredito que faça alguns anos que você não há usa não é mesmo? Pelo que eu vejo a energia que flui do seu corpo esta quase fora de controle.

Hermione não conseguiu deixar de se engasgar com o comentário. Harry apenas riu do efeito que provocou.

- não se preocupe comigo. Disse com raiva. Eu tenho tudo sob contole. Falou começando a se descontrolar. Não preciso de seua ajuda e...

Porem nesse exato momento a taça que estava a sua frente se quebrou espalhando vidro por toda a sala. Por sorte ninguém foi atingido.

- tudo sobre controle é? Perguntu Harry. Estou vendo o seu controle.

- isso... isso... isso foi um acidente, garanto que não acontece a anos, mas parece que você tem o poder de me deixar irritada. Humf! Suspirou mais uma vez. Me desculpe. Não queria ser grossa coom você. Mas estou dando um jeito nisso.

- jeito?

- sim. Respondeu baixo. Acho que so preciso extravasar um pouco dessa energia e depois tudo volta ao normal.

- já faz isso há muito tempo.

- o que? Descontar a minha raiva no primeiro que eu vejo? Perguntou sarcástica. Estou brincando. Ma sim, quando a minha magia sai um pouco do controle eu vou para a casa de campo e descarrego um pouco nas arvores. Ajudou bastante nesses últimos anos. Concluiu ela.

- compreendo.

Os olhos deles não davam nenhuma pista de sobre o que ele estava pensando, apenas a observava com curiosidade. Se Harry ficara surpreso perante a sua resposta ele não demonstrava.

Após o incidente a sobremesa acabou tendo que ser servida na sala ao lado. Quando todos passaram para o outro aposento, Jonah passou a conversar com Harry que escutava atenciosamente. Porem quando todos iam sentar-se a mesa para comerem da sobremesa pediu-lhe que levasse Harry para ver os quadros da Nova Zelândia.

- Harry esta interessado nos nossos quadros minha querida. Comentou com certo triunfo. Eu lhe disse que você mostraria nosso Heaphy que esta na biblioteca. Eu ano gostaria de deixar os outros convidados então...

" os outros convidados com certeza não perceberão sua ausência durante cinco ou dez minutos", pensou em replicar. Porém as boas maneiras venceram.

- acho que o senhor Potter vai querer a sobremesa papai.

- na verdade não sou muito chegado a doces. E a menos que a senhorita deseje ficar parra a sobremesa não vejo problema algum em vermos os quadros agora.

- claro. Ela concordou com um sorriso forçado.

- Hermione cuidara de você. Jonah disse a Harry.

- tenho certeza que sim Sr. Granger.

Hermione concluiu que seu pai achava que sua missão era cuidar de Harry Potter. Ela o olhou de relance e encontrou um brilho irônico em seu olhar, acompanhado de algo muito mais perturbador. Ocorreu-lhe que naquele momento a ultima coisa que queria seria ficar sozinho com aquele homem.

Contudo, a biblioteca estava a duas portas de distancia. Não tinha como fugir.

- por aqui ela. Ela indicou.

Harry caminhou ao lado dela e quando alcançaram a porta da biblioteca adiantou-se e abriu-a. ele a encarou por um momento e deixou a porta aberta, esperando que ela passasse.

As prateleiras da biblioteca de Jonah eram cheias de jornais, revistas de finanças, best-sellers, alguns livros clássicos, livros de viagem, biografias, ficções modernas e em um canto meio que escondido e escuro da biblioteca uma coleção de livros que Harry identificou como sendo de magia. Curioso perguntou:

- por que você ainda os tem se não usa mais magia? Não é perigoso deixá-los a amostra do publico?

- você sabe. Sempre adorei ler, velhas manias nunca se esquecem. E quanto ao perigo não é. Lancei um feitiço quando ainda usava minha magia. Eles só podem ser vistos por quem tem poderes mágicos. Qualquer trouxa que tentar lê-los vai conseguir ver apenas um monte se paginas em branco e nada mais.

- esperta como sempre.

Tentando mudar o rumo que aquela conversa estava começando a assumir Hermione apontou para a pintura de Charles Heaphy que ficava pendurada ao lado da mesa.

- ai esta. Hermione mostrou desnecessariamente.

Harry já estava cruzando a sala pra ver de perto. Hermione ficou no meio da sala apenas o observando.

- é um bom exemplar, não é? Ele comentou.

- é? Não sou nenhuma expert embora sempre tenha gostado muito dessa pintura e ter lido vários livros de arte moderna.

Ela caminhou em sua direção também admirando o quadro.

Ele a encarava com interesse enquanto ela se aproximava lentamente.

- esta na família há muito tempo? Perguntou Harry.

- na família? Ela abanou a cabeça. Meu pai comprou há uns poucos anos atrás, quando os "magos" das finanças diziam que a arte seria o investimento do futuro. Receio no entanto que essa pintura não tenha valorizado tanto quanto meu pai esperava.

- Ele não é um apreciador? Perguntou Harry com interesse.

- Você é? Ela rebateu.

- sou apenas um apreciador da beleza e me interesso muito por tudo a ela relacionado.

- acredito. Respondeu com sarcasmo.

- mas admito que não seria capaz de descobrir um quadro falsificado.

- esse não é uma falsificação. Se é isso que esta insinuando.

- não sugeri isso. Esse não é o meu ramo. Sou apenas um amador em matéria de arte.

- mas acredito que seja só mesmo em matéria de arte que você seja um amador não é mesmo? (afinal com as mulheres você parece se dar muito bem)

- você é muito divertida Hermione. Confesso que a muito tempo não me divertia tanto. Mas voltando ao nosso assunto. Meu ramo de trabalho é outro.

- qual é oi seu ramo?

Hermione estivera pensando nisso a noite toda, mas não tivera coragem de perguntar.

- seu pai não resumiu?

- resumo?

Ela o encarou pasma, percebendo o sorriso daquele olhar.

Parecia que Harry estava lendo sua mente. Como sempre fizera quando ainda estavam em Horgwats. Era uma sensação desconfortável reviver aqueles momentos a tanto "esquecidos".

- sou um investidor. Meus negócios fazem uma espécie de ponte entre o mundo trouxa e o mundo dos bruxos. Minha companhia financia e compra empresas que estão à falência sendo que depois de recuperá-las ganho uma verdadeira fortuna revendendo-as já que suas ações passam a ser muito valorizadas.

- você é dono de um cemitério lucrativo. Por assim dizer claro. Indagou Hermione.

- é uma maneira muito peculiar de se encarar os fatos, mas acredito que sim.

- muito diferente...

- você é capaz de se lembrar? Como as coisas eram antes? Quantas vezes as tudo já mudou nossas vidas?

- acho que não saberia te dizer. Só sei que não sou criança...

- não? Interrompeu Harry

Os olhos dele brilharam e Hermione desviou o olhar.

- não esta querendo bancar a envergonhada.

Ela o fitou e encontrou um olhar frio e irônico.

- não estou envergonhada. E não gosto de seus joguinhos Potter. Não pedi e já te disse isso antes para voltar a minha vida e muito menos admito que você brinque comigo.

- não acho que não.

- você esta indo longe demais nas suas insinuações Potter. Acho que não devo te lembrar que para mim agora você não passa de um estranho. E não pretendo trocar confidencias com alguém que não vejo há tantos anos.

- hahahaha! Realmente você é uma boa atriz. Sinceramente você deveria entrar para o cinema. Que filinha mais devotada e boa você é não? Aposto que ajuda o papai e a madrasta em tudo. Disse dissimulado.

- eu... Ajudo quando posso.

- estou certo disso. Acho que você tem muito a perder.

- não estou entendendo o que quer dizer com isso.

- tudo isso. Ele disse olhando ao redor. É muito impressionante.

- tudo o que meu pai tem foi conseguido com grande esforço.

- isso é questão de opinião.

- eu não admito que você ofenda meu pai.

Hermione estava apreensiva. Algo parecia muito errado naquela conversa. E a suprema confiança de Harry apenas piorava a situação. Por que ele estava sendo tão dissimulado?

- não estou ofendendo, apenas digo a verdade. Procure saber quando ele começou a perseguir a minha amizade e vai descobri o por que de tudo isso.

- quer dizer que não foi pelo seu charme. Ela perguntou com frieza. Achei que ninguém conseguia resistir a você.

- esta dizendo isso por experiência própria?

- hahaha! Gargalhou. Depois eu sou divertida. Mas ainda na alcancei o seu nível. Me diga então por que meu pai tem te perseguido? Perguntou fingindo interesse.

- seu pai precisa de dinheiro minha cara e rápido. Esta tão desesperado que nem sequer lembrou do amiguinho de infância de sua querida filha. É hilário às vezes falar com ele você sabia?

As coisas começavam a fazer sentido e a raiva que Hermione sentia logo se transformou em medo, que automaticamente tentou disfarçar.

- Eu... Eu não sei sobre o que você esta falando. Não me meto nos negócios de meu pai. E se soubesse não estaria com certeza discutindo esse assunto com você.

- não. Tem razão. Suponho que não seja esse seu papel.

Papel? Qualquer coisa que isso significasse provavelmente coisa boa não seria. A expressão dele agora era de desprezo e ela não estava gostando nenhum pouco da maneira como ele a fitava.

- sinto muito, mas não entendi a brincadeira. Não tenho a mínima idéia do que esta falando.

- que é isso! Ele sorriu maliciosamente. Esta indo muito bem. Fez tudo o que o seu querido pai pediu.

- mau pai esta sendo um bom anfitrião.

Hermione começava a entender o que ele queria dizer.

- essa é a sua primeira vez em nossa casa e ele quer que aprecie a noite. Acho que você entendeu errado e se já terminou aqui... Disse se afastando e caminhando em direção a porta.

- claro que você não terminou, não é? Não precisa ficar me bajulando porque achei tanto você quanto seu pai um tanto... Comuns. Acho que se a intenção dele era fazer você chamar a minha atenção não conseguiu. Nos conhecemos a tanto tempo e para mim é apenas você... Entende?

- não Harry você esta enganado. Em primeiro lugar nós nos conhecíamos e em segundo se isso é algum tipo de jogo...

- não é? Ele indagou com as sobrancelhas erguidas diabolicamente. Pensei que esse fosse o jogo mais velho do mundo. Ou devo dizer... Profissão?


	2. Maus entendidos e julgamentos precipitad...

**Title: **Ódio ou Amor?

**Author name: **Ana Jully Granger

**Category: **Drama/ Romance

**Shippers: **Harry e Hermione

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter infelizmente não é meu, se fosse eu seria rica e provavelmente não estaria escrevendo esta fic e sim o sexto livro da serie e já contando os milhões que ganharia com ele... ai mais chega de besteira e vamos logo pro que interessa.

Sinopse do capitulo: as coisas nem sempre são como imaginamos. Às vezes tiramos conclusões precipitadas e deixamos que a raiva e a desconfiança vençam. Daí é que surgem os problemas, principalmente quando se quer esconder... 

**Capítulo 02**

**Maus entendidos e julgamentos precipitados**

Hermione estava confusa, corada de raiva e definitivamente a ponto de jogar na cabeça daquele idiota que estava a sua frente o primeiro objeto que encontrasse pela frente.

- Não sei como você dirige seus negócios, Sr. Potter, mas lhe asseguro que meu pai nunca esperou que eu baixasse a esses nível. Sugiro que pense melhor antes de sair acusando pessoas que você **_mal conhece_**. Disse enfatizando cada palavra. Aproveite e coloque sua cabeça no lugar. Agora se me der licença, preciso de um pouco de ar.

Ela virou-se e começou a andar ate a porta após se desvencilhar da mão que a segurava, porem foi agarrada pelo pulso novamente, tendo que voltar a encará-lo.

- Não me toque! Exclamou com raiva.

- Espere um pouco.

Facilmente ele a colocou ao seu lado. Alarmada, Hermione tentou dar-lhe um tapa, mas Harry esquivou-se facilmente (malditos treinos de Quadribol!!! desviar daqueles balaços surtiu efeito. Pensou ela) e soltou-a, vendo que ela estava perdendo o controle. Harry encostou-se na porta, com as mãos nos bolsos e um olhar esperto e vibrante.

- Se não me deixar sair por essa porta eu vou... vou...

- Não vai fazer absolutamente nada.

- Você não tem o direito de me manter presa aqui e lhe asseguro que seria capaz de gritar se você não me soltar agora mesmo.

- Não seja boba, não vou te machucar. Nem mesmo vou te tocar.

- Quero sair.

- Em um minuto. Ele a olhava com especulação. Esta brava por que te chamei de enrolona, ou por que tirei conclusões erradas?

- O que você acha? Perguntou sarcástica.

- Que você esta realmente brava.

- Sem motivos eu suponho que você ache, não é mesmo? Pois escute aqui Sr. Potter eu não preciso ficar lhe dando satisfações sobre o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer da minha vida, no entanto não admito que ofenda a mim ou a minha família. Acredito que se o senhor acha mesmo tudo isso sobre mim não deveria voltar a me contatar. Não quero manchar a sua ilustre presença com a minha tão duvidosa moral.

- Belas palavras, porem...

- Porem não cabe ao senhor julgá-las! Replicou. E não vou mais tentar me defender, você não acreditaria.

- Tente.

Ela tentou tira-lo da frente. Mas, embora Hermione não fosse fraquinha, Harry tinha o dobro de altura e força.

- Não sou obrigada a lhe dar explicações. Contudo posso garantir que o senhor esta errado. Totalmente, completamente errado.

Harry parecia interessado no assunto embora a observasse sem se mexer.

- Não me chame de Senhor. Disse Harry com fúria nos olhos. Não gosto disso. Chame-me apenas de Harry.

- Você é o homem mais presunçoso que eu já conheci Harry. Espero que saiba disso. Exclamou olhando-o abismada por tamanha frieza.

- Muito melhor. Sussurrou.

- O que? Você gosta de ser ofendido?

- hehehe!!! Esse estilo de sarcasmo não combina com você.

- Pensei que havia pensado que eu não passava de uma mulherzinha.

- Isso não deixa de ser verdade, contudo posso...

- Está ficando completamente louco.

- Ou completamente interessado no que você tenha a me dizer que possa me fazer mudar de idéia.

- Ufm! Suspirou resignada. Estava sendo realmente cansativo discutir com Harry! Pensou Hermione apreensiva. Por que você estava rindo? Disparou após algum tempo de silencio.

- Chamou-me apenas de Harry, e assim é bem melhor. Alem do mais você não é a primeira a me chamar de presunçoso. Estou começando a acreditar que seja verdade.

- Agora que você esta começando a acreditar? Perguntou fingindo incredulidade

- Oras Hermione você mais do que ninguém devia saber como é difícil aceitar certos fatos da vida.

- Sei...

Harry abriu um enorme sorriso e seus olhos adquiriram um brilho ainda mais intenso perante o olhar de resignação que a menina lhe lançara. Ele estava ciente do poder que exercia naquela situação.

- Seu pai não falou para me divertir? Interrompeu-a Harry.

As bochechas de Hermione coraram violentamente mais uma vez.

- Ele não quis dizer o que você pensou.

- Tem certeza? Contrapôs Harry.

Hermione ficou em duvida. Havia sido realmente estranho o modo como seu pai insistira para que ela fosse cortês com Harry, mas ate insinuar que ele a estava oferecendo a um completo estranho (já que ela não sabia de quem se tratava quando seu pai lhe avisara do convidado especial) era algo completamente diferente.

- Tenho. Ele não... e de qualquer maneira, eu não...

Ele soltou um enorme sorriso triunfante.

- O que foi, ficou em duvida?

- Não. Mas sua presença me deixa nervosa.

- Interessante.

- O que? Você ficar me azucrinando a vida? Com certeza deve ser muito divertido para você. Por acaso não tem nada melhor para fazer da vida não?

- Palavras duras em uma boca tão delicada. No entanto estou começando a acreditar que não seria capaz de fazer tal coisa. Peço desculpas.

Estava mais do que na hora pensou Hermione.

- Suponho que tenha que te agradecer por isso. Ela retrucou.

- Não necessariamente. Falou sorrindo com indolência.

- Bom. Sugiro a você pensar um pouco mais antes de sair por aí tirando conclusões apressadas, da próxima vez que alguém lhe oferecer hospitalidade.

- Oh, Hermione pare com isso. Ele cruzou os braços fitando-a demoradamente. O que mais eu poderia pensar? Já me deparei com situações muito parecidas varias vezes. Tive que aprender a me livrar de certos infortúnios. O mundo la fora não é nada fácil. Seu pai estava te jogando para cima de mim e você não esta sendo objetiva. Trouxe-me aqui com a desculpa de...

- Ele disse...

- Voce é sempre uma filha tão obediente? Pareceu muito encantada com a idéia.

- Sou uma boa atriz.

Harry lançou um belo sorriso.

- Não duvido disso minha cara. Contudo isso significa que não gosta de mim?

- Eu deveria?

- Poxa! Pensei que ainda se lembrasse dos velhos tempos. Você costumava gostar de mim.

- Você disse bem Harry, velhos tempos que não voltam mais.

- Então me diga o que devo fazer para voltar a ter um espaço no seu coração? Ficar de joelhos?

Isso seria uma coisa difícil de acontecer. Pensou Hermione.

- Pode começar saindo da porta. Sugeriu.

Por um segundo ou dois, Harry permaneceu ali e, então, descruzou os braços e ficou ao lado da porta, esperando. Hermione deu um passo à frente e ele girou a maçaneta, escancarando a porta.

- Obrigada. Ela agradeceu, caminhando para o corredor.

Ele fechou a porta e andaram sem trocar uma palavra. Algumas pessoas já estavam indo embora quando de repente Harry envolveu a cintura de Hermione para trazê-la mais para perto de si encarando-a nos olhos.

- Me solte. Disse exasperada enquanto o rosto de Harry aproximava-se perigosamente do seu. Não faça isso! Exclamou colocando a mão no peito de Harry tentando afastá-lo.

- Isso o que? Perguntou inocente enquanto tirava um cílio que estava em cima do nariz de Hermione.

-???

- Achou que eu ia beijá-la? Disse soltando-a e dando uma gargalhada enquanto observava o cílio em seu dedo. Depois eu sou o presunçoso. Um tanto convencida você não? Mas agora faça um pedido.

- Eu...Bem...Pensei...você estava próximo.. Então... Dizia encabulada.

- Não importa, faça um pedido.

- Desejo nunca mais te ver. Disse com raiva após retomar o ar de indiferença.

- Mentirosa! Exclamou. Cuidado com o que você deseja. Nossos desejos podem se tornar realidade.

- E quem disse que eu desejo te ver novamente?

- Seus olhos. Disparou Harry passando suavemente a mão no rosto da morena. Eles me disseram.

Hermione ficou muda, ela queria gritar protestar, sob o toque da mão suave de Harry. Vários sentimentos explodiam em seu peito e gritavam em seu coração. Ela sabia que as palavras dele eram verdade. Apesar de tudo queria vê-lo novamente. Maldição! Pensou.

- Acho que devo ir embora. Harry murmurou. Para uma primeira vez em sua casa já passei da hora.

Ela encarou-o com sarcasmo e Harry riu.

- Vou para casa cumprir penitencia. Ele prometeu. Quem sabe assim meus pecados sejam perdoados. Pode me dizer "boa noite" civilizadamente?

Era muito charmoso, mas precisaria muito mais do que um sorriso e um pedido de desculpas para acalmá-la.

- Boa noite. Ela se despediu lhe estendendo a mão.

Ele olhou o gesto e sorriu antes de pegar a delicada mão.

- Boa Noite Hermione.

Ergueu a fina mão ate os lábios e a beijou-a. Hermione sentiu o toque caloroso dos lábios em sua pele e uma indescritível sensação percorreu o seu corpo. Então ele se afastou para despedir-se de Laura e Jonah.

No dia seguinte, dois ramalhetes de flores chegaram. Um era endereçado a Laura com um cartão agradecendo pelo jantar e a noite agradável, assinado Harry Potter. O outro, era para Hermione.

Ela abriu o envelope e leu o cartão. Apenas o nome dele estava escrito. Concluiu que era um reforço ao pedido de desculpas.

- Se ele acha que já foi perdoado só por me mandar flores ele esta muito enganado, assim que o vir novamente vou dizer algumas verdades pra aquele... Bom ele vai ter a sua lição. Delirava enquanto olhava para um ponto em brando do cartão que recebera.

- Não são adoráveis? Laura comentou tirando Hermione de seus pensamentos. São as rosas e os cravos mais lindos que eu já vi. Exclamou cheirando-os assim que arranjou o ramalhete num vaso branco de porcelana. É um homem de estilo. Como foi a sua noite com ele?

- Isso importa? Hermione perguntou, colocando o cartão de volta no envelope. Seu buquê tinha rosas brancas e íris amarelas.

- Oh, não. Para mim pelo menos não. No entanto seu pai parece achar...

- O que esta havendo Laura? Perguntou Hermione preocupada. O que meu pai te contou?

- Sabe que ele não fala de negócios comigo. Porém, tenho certeza que há algo o aborrecendo e principalmente lhe deixando muito preocupado.

- O que ele disse? Hermione insistiu.

- Algumas poucas palavras. Contudo, sei que esta preocupado.

- Problemas financeiros? Arriscou-se Hermione.

Harry dissera isso, entretanto por que deveria acreditar nele? Seu pai sempre fora um homem bem sucedido. Não devia apenas ser uma coincidência. Tentava-se convencer Hermione.

- Quando perguntei qual era o problema, disse que o mercado estava em baixa, todavia as coisas iriam melhorar. A madrasta contou.

- Ele esta pensando em fazer algum investimento com o Sr. Potter? Perguntou insegura.

- Não sei, falou mais e uma vez que não podia perder o Sr. Potter e eu tinha que fazê-lo apreciar a noite sem dar nenhum fora. Por saber o quanto isso era importante para o seu pai tentei tudo o que pude, só não sei se adiantou.

- Você se saiu muito bem

- Você acha? Devo admitir que o Sr. Potter é um cavalheiro e que não me deu trabalho algum ser amável com ele apesar do nervosismo de conhecê-lo é claro. Foi muita gentileza nos mandar flores não acha?

- Não se engane pelas aparências Laura.

- Então você não gostou dele?

- Não muito. Mentiu Hermione. Papai falou algo sobre eu e...

- O que?!

- Nada, não era nada importante.

Claro que seu pai jamais a entregaria a Harry. Não deliberadamente. Devia achar que se ela e o "Sr. Potter" se acertassem os negócios seriam mais fáceis. Com certeza, não pediria a ela para se vender em troca de algum dinheiro.

- Como foi seu relacionamento com Harry? Jonah perguntou após o almoço.

- Tudo bem. Por quê?

- Nada. Pensei que fosse gostar de conhecer alguém da sua idade.

- Conheço gente da minha idade o tempo todo. Por que exatamente Harry Potter?

- Bom. É que... ele estava longe por algum tempo. É dono de uma grande firma e de vários outros investimentos por toda Londres e pelo resto do mundo. Assim que apareceu no mundo dos negócios criou um verdadeiro reboliço. Um garoto bem-sucedido.

- Você realmente não lembra dele papai?

- Como assim? Como já disse ele passou muitos anos fora dos holofotes e retornou de uma hora para outra como um grande investidor. Não posso ter conhecido ele antes.

- É tem razão papai. Devo ter me enganado. Mentiu Hermione. Mas mudando de assunto. Muitos garotos bem-sucedidos quebraram a cara rapidinho, não é? Hermione comentou.

- Muitos. Alguns jovens idiotas que assumem as companhias e não sabem administrá-las de maneira correta. Harry não é desse tipo. Trouxe novas idéias e expandiu sua companhia. Dinheiro e perspicácia são uma bela combinação.

- Um tanto de prepotência também eu diria.

- É inegável que ele sabe o que faz.

- Ele tem tanto dinheiro assim?

- Bilhões.

- Ele disse que você precisa de dinheiro é verdade?

Jonah a fitou na mesma hora.

- Quando ele comentou isso?

- Noite passada quando eu estava mostrando o Heaphy. Foi por isso que pediu para ser gentil com ele?

- É um ótimo contato, como os outros que estavam aqui.

- Um meio rápido de conseguir dinheiro?

- Isso não negócios Hermione. Jonah respondeu. Você não entenderia.

- Tente. Não sou burra papai. Me diga qual a importância desse homem para você?

- Preciso de um empréstimo e nada mais. Não é necessário que se preocupe.

- E acha que ele vai lhe emprestar esse dinheiro?

- Não sei. Bom... um empréstimo... é mais complicado do que você pode imaginar.

- Nós podemos hipotecar a casa.

- Não cobriria a minha divida.

- E se vendêssemos nossa casa de campo, e alguns outros imóveis que temos.

- Já disse que não adianta.

- Afinal quanto você esta devendo papai?

- Uns poucos milhões de dólares. Jonah disse dando uma enérgica gargalhada. Já disse para não se preocupar.

- Mas...

- Nada de, mas Hermione. Sempre dei um jeito quando as coisas ficavam difíceis e isso não vai mudar.

Hermione estava cansada, os problemas de seu pai não saiam de sua cabeça. E se as coisas fossem mais serias do que aparentavam? Será que Harry estava certo e seu pai estaria próximo da ruína total? Perguntas e mais perguntas sondavam sua cabeça enquanto ela subia lentamente as escadas em direção a seu quarto. A tarde estava quente e denunciava o iminente verão que despontava no horizonte. Porem tudo isso parecia alheio a ela agora, talvez em outra ocasião estivesse fazendo compras ou se divertindo com alguns amigos, mas no momento só uma pessoa habitava seus pensamentos Harry e suas insinuações. Um depois de chegar no quarto o telefone tocou.

- Hermione! Telefone para você. Anunciou Laura ao pé da escada. É Harry Potter. Vai atender ai no seu quarto?

- Vou sim. Obrigada Laura.

- De nada querida.

- Alô.

- Ola. Como vai?

- Ótima! Mentiu. E você?

- Muito bem também. Gostou das flores?

- São lindas. Obrigada pela gentileza. Hermione agradeceu.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Já me perdoou?

- Claro. Ela replicou com a voz fria.

- Não parece que tenha me perdoado. Acho que esta apenas sendo educada.

- Não sabia que era um profundo conhecedor da alma humana Harry.

- Conheço o suficiente. Acredite.

- Mas talvez conheça apenas o que o seu mundinho permite não é mesmo?

- Sim, como todo ser humano. Mas pelo que vejo você esta longe de me perdoar.

- Já disse que já perdoei não? O que mais você quer? Um memorando por escrito?

Ele gargalhou.

- Não completamente. Deixe-me aperfeiçoar o pedido...

- Eu pensei que fosse por isso que as flores vieram. Interrompeu-o.

- No entanto acho que elas não conseguiram apagar a ma impressão, não foi? Queria jantar com você esta noite. É possível? Onde gostaria de ir?

- Com você? Em nenhum lugar.

- Você deveria aceitar ou um dia pode se arrepender.

- Isso é um convite ou uma intimação?

- Um convite é claro.

- O que te faz pensar que quero voltar a te ver? Acho que fui bem clara noite passada.

- Esta livre essa noite? Harry perguntou ignorando o comentário de Hermione.

- Você por acaso é surdo? Já disse que não quero sair com você.

- Já foi no Benedict's?

- Não. Mas...

- Ótimo! Vou reservar uma mesa. Ele insistiu. Passo ai as sete, ok?

Hermione queria dizer não, que não estava nada ok. Como ele podia ter a ousadia de convidá-la para jantar depois do que acontecera na noite anterior. Porem não chegou a conseguir pronunciar uma palavra sequer.

- Esta combinado. Harry disse desligando o telefone.

- Ufm! Suspirou Hermione olhando fixamente para o telefone em sua mão. Como fora se meter nessa confusão?

Ela estava nervosa, na verdade estava muito nervosa. Já fazia algum tempo que não saia com alguém, mas esse jantar em especial estava deixando seus nervos à flor da pele. Nenhum dos homens com quem já saíra no passado chegava à sombra de Harry e talvez isso a intimidasse ainda mais. Era como se as qualidades desejadas pelas mulheres nos homens estivessem reunidas em apenas um. E isso o tornava um perigo em potencial.

Hermione usava um vestido azul claro tomara que caia que ia ate a altura do joelho, como a noite estava um pouco fria optou para complementar o visual por um casaquinho quase transparente da mesma cor do vestido. Colocou o sapato mais alto que tinha no armário, lembrando que Harry tornara-se um homem muito alto e ela não pretendia parecer tão frágil perante a sua figura.

Quando deu 06h30min ela desceu para esperá-lo na sala. Ele chegou na hora e Hermione atendeu a porta. Laura e seu pai já haviam jantado e agora assistiam televisão.

- Boa noite! Disse Harry cordialmente enquanto fitava-a de cima a baixo.

- Boa Noite! Harry. Disse meio sem graça. "Ele esta deslumbrante" (usava uma calça social preta, uma blusa gola pólo e um casaco também preto que ia ate o joelho, ressaltando ainda mais a cor de seus olhos) pensou desconsolada. Se ao menos ele não parecesse tão encantador...

- Esta pronta?

- Sim. Deixe-me só avisar meus pais de que já estou de saída.

- Claro.

- Pai, Laura! Harry já chegou e estamos de saída ok?

- Hermione vai sair com Harry Potter. Laura comentou com um brilhante sorriso.

Observando o rosto de Jonah Hermione percebeu que ele ficara um pouco sem graça.

- Esta certo Harry. Mas não há traga muito tarde para casa.

- Não se preocupe. Estaremos de volta antes que o sino bata meia-noite. Disse rindo.

Jonah apenas se deu ao trabalho de assentir com a cabeça antes que ambos partissem.

Harry abriu a porta do carro e esperou Hermione ajeita-se no banco de passageiro. "Tem boas maneiras, nada mais" ela refletiu. "Dinheiro, boa aparência, poder". Tem todas as vantagens artificiais. Mas e quanto ao coração?

- Também o tenho. Apenas não deixo que os outros brinquem com ele.

Hermione se assustou ao ouvir Harry falando. Será que ele podia ler pensamentos?

- Você... Você leu...

- Não! Disse indignado. Acha mesmo que usaria de magia para isso?

Que tipo de homem acha que eu sou? Apenas li o que estava em seus olhos.

Ele sorriu antes de ligar o motor.

- Não sei que tipo de homem você é Harry. Por que você não me diz?

Falou após fita-lo durante um tempo.

- Acho que sou o tipo de homem que você mesma vai querer descobrir aos poucos.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza disso.

- Bom você pode não ter, mas eu tenho.

Hermione não pode deixar de sorrir para ele.

- Convencido! Existem muitas qualidades que eu procuro num homem. Talvez você não se encaixe em nenhuma delas, não acha?

- Então por que não me diz o que procura?

- Que diferença faria?

- Sou um homem curioso.

- Bem, acho que toda mulher procura por compaixão, carinho, compreensão, amor e senso de humor. E não sou exceção.

- Acredito que me encaixe perfeitamente na sua lista. Disse animado após algum tempo em que fingiu refletir sobre o assunto.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza.

- Então o que me falta?

- Não sei. Nem te conheço direito.

- Mas eu acho que pelo menos uma dessas qualidades eu deva ter.

- Você tem senso de humor...

- Mas...

- Mas de vez em quando ele não é muito agradável. Rir dos outros não é a mesma coisa que rir para os outros.

Após dizer isso um silencio incomodo pairou entre os dois. Ela se concentrou na paisagem. Grandes e velhas casas e prédios comerciais cercavam a Remuera Road. Contudo assim que Harry parou num sinal vermelho, observou-lhe o perfil.

"Talvez estivesse sendo muito dura com Harry". Não era de sua natureza julgar as pessoas, mas algo nele instigava um lado felino de sua personalidade e a tensão entre ambos às vezes aprecia ser ate palpável.

- O que esta fazendo? Ele perguntou percebendo que ela o observava.

- O que? Ela desviou o olhar.

- O olhar que me deu agora.

"Ah"! Mas ele não é nenhum um pouco cavalheiro mesmo, outro teria disfarçado e me polpado o constrangimento. Refletiu zangada.

- Estava pensando se você é capaz de rir de si mesmo.

- Acha que não?

- O sinal abriu. Ela avisou.

Harry voltou à atenção para a rodovia e o transito.

- Acha que não fui engraçado noite passada?

"A noite passada, você foi um abusado", ela pensou.

- Eu não estava pensando somente na noite passada. Estava pensando no geral, você era engraçado quando ainda estudávamos em Hogwarts.

- Então ainda se lembra?

- Certas coisas não esquecemos por mais que tentemos com todas as nossas forças.

- Você tentou me esquecer?

- Você também não tentou me esquecer? Replicou.

- É diferente.

- Isso depende do ponto de vista

- Responda. Pediu com emoção.

- Não só esquecer você. Também tudo o que me fazia sofrer.

- eu te fiz sofrer tanto assim?

- acho que nem tanto você, mas sim as circunstancias em que tivemos que viver.

- As coisas fugiram do nosso controle. Responder resignado.

- era inevitável que isso acontecesse.

- por quê?

- estávamos cansados de ter que lutar. Principalmente você. Tudo dependia de você, não é mesmo? No começo confesso que achava divertido toda aquela aventura. Mas no final, depois de tantas mortes nada mais parecia valer a pena e de um mundo colorido tudo passou a ser só preto e branco.

Harry não fez nenhum comentário, apenas olhava para a estrada. Ele parecia perdido em seus pensamentos. Talvez concordasse com ela, pelo menos era isso que seu rosto demonstrava. Mas as lembranças ainda deviam doer e por isso ela decidiu não insistir no assunto.

- Mas e então você não me respondeu. Você consegue? Perguntou de repente.

- O que?

- Rir de si mesmo ora.

- Bem, talvez descubra com o tempo.

Isso queria dizer que ainda iriam encontrar-se outras vezes. Cruzaram o shopping, passaram por uma colina de lojas em estilo colonial e a praça de alimentação. Harry não falou mais nada ate chegaram ao restaurante, que ficava perto do porto.

Era um restaurante novo, aberto debaixo de muita publicidade. Diziam que era o melhor _gourmet _da cidade.

O restaurante estava lotado. Porem a mesa deles estava localizada no andar de cima onde havia um enorme salão, decorado com quadros e tapetes antigos, as paredes eram salmão claro, em enorme lustre dourado pendia do teto e dava ao lugar um ar clássico e antigo, uma enorme janela de vidro com vista para o porto, e apenas uma mesa decorada com velas e um suntuoso vaso de flores ocupava aquele salão.

Hermione nunca imaginara que um restaurante pudesse oferecer tanto luxo.

- Nós vamos jantar sozinhos?

- Algum problema?

- Claro que não. Mas acho que deve ser bem caro alugar esse salão só pra gente.

- Não se preocupe.

- Tudo bem, se você diz.

- Exatamente, vamos aproveitar a noite.

Depois de escolherem o que iriam comer e o vinho que beberiam ambos ficaram observando a água do porto que refletia as luzes da cidade.

- Já esteve aqui antes? Ela perguntou.

- Sim. A comida e o serviço são bons.

- Conhece o dono?

- Vamos dizer que somos bem íntimos.

- Mesmo? É um amigo seu?

- Na verdade eu sou o dono.

Hermione levara um susto enorme com aquela declaração. Não estava preparada para tal noticia. Será que Harry não pararia de surpreendê-la nunca? Ele realmente era um homem experiente. Dez anos é muito tempo na vida de uma pessoa apesar de não significar nada em historia sua. Muitas coisas podem mudar e principalmente as pessoas.

- Não sabia que investia em restaurantes. Declarou tentando conter a surpresa na voz.

- É um negocio muito bom. Quando bem administrado.

- Suponho que sim. A vista daqui de cima é admirável. Disse mudando de assunto.

- É. Você esta maravilhosa esta noite. Disse a mim mesmo o dia todo que você não poderia ser tão bonita quanto eu me lembrava.

- Eu...Obrigada. Mas você é um bom mentiroso, sabia?

- mentiroso?

- claro. Desde quando você me achava bonita nos tempos de Hogwarts, hein? Perguntou rindo da cara de espanto.

- você não sabia?

- eu não. Como podia adivinhar. Pensei que fosse só a amiguinha dentuça de cabelo cheio e que era insuportável quando queria que alguma regra fosse cumprida.

- não sabia que você pensava isso. Sempre te achei bonita. Sua beleza era muito singular. E sempre foi uma ótima amiga. Porém devo admitir....

- que nunca me viu como uma mulher, não é mesmo?

- errado. Apenas nunca havia notado como seus olhos são belos Hermione. E ficam ainda mais bonitos com os reflexos da lua na água. Harry comentou.

Instintivamente, ela olhou para o porto e voltou a fita-lo.

Hermione deu uma breve risada.

- O que é engraçado?

- Você se tornou tão galanteador. Um perigo para moças inocentes. Disse enquanto tirava uma mecha de cabelo que caiu na sua face.

- Só para uma minha cara. Disse incisivo.

- É mesmo, as outras caem facilmente na sua conversa?

- Sabe que eu nunca tinha pensado nisso. Mas acho o desafio instiga o homem a quer sempre mais e é daí que surge o verdadeiro prazer da conquista.

- É a perfeita descrição. O proibido parece sempre melhor.

- Proibido? Que palavra mais ultrapassada. Nós vivemos em um mundo diferente hoje. O proibido existe apenas na cabeça das pessoas retrogradas. Prefiro o conceito de certo e errado.

- Então não acredita em limites?

- Claro que acredito em limites, eles são necessários para se manter a ordem. No entanto cada individuo é livre. A proibição anula essa condição.

- Bom argumento.

- Mas me fale sobre você. Pediu Harry.

- Tudo?

Ela levantou a cabeça, normalmente não ficava nervosa ou envergonhada. Ele era apenas um homem como outro qualquer. Bem talvez não apenas como outro qualquer. Ele era sofisticado, bonito e seguro de si, mas ainda assim apenas um homem.

- Você fez faculdade depois que saiu de Hogwarts?

- Fiz sim.

- Em Harvard, certo?

- Como acertou?

Harry riu.

- Não é muito difícil.

Hermione teve que admitir que não. Em Hogwarts já havia comentado algo sobre cursar uma faculdade trouxa depois que terminasse os estudos. E seu sonho sempre foi ir para Harvard, caso isso fosse possível.

- Tive a oportunidade de morar nos Estados Unidos alguns anos enquanto concluía meu curso.

- Jornalismo não é mesmo?

- Sou tão previsível assim?

- E então saiu pelo mundo aprofundando seus conhecimentos e conhecendo os mais esplendidos e exóticos lugares que a Europa pode oferecer.

- Desisto. Você lê mentes.

- Ou então realmente prestava atenção no que você dizia quando éramos jovens.

- Não. Fico com a primeira opção. Disse brincando.

- É mesmo? Você não vai gostar se eu disser que sabia, não é mesmo?

- Provavelmente não. Respondeu fingindo indignação.

- Você viajou sozinha?

- Durante certa parte da viagem sim, porém acabei fazendo alguns amigos e terminamos nossa excursão juntos?

- Foi um grupo de ambos os sexos?

- Sim.

- Nenhum especial para você?

- Fizemos um pacto. Nada de envolvimentos amorosos. Hermione falava tranquilamente, agora que a tensão entre ambos parecia ter sumido.

- Onde foram?

Hermione estava em terra firme. Falou sobre suas viagens ate a hora em que a comida chegou e então perguntou se ele viajara muito.

- Ah! Viajei muito nos primeiros cinco anos. Depois estabeleci moradia em uma ilha do pacifico e minhas viagens passaram a ser apenas nas regiões periféricas desse meu pequeno paraíso. Todavia de uns dois anos para cá minha louca rotina recomeçou.

- e fez universidade?

- fiz. Mas é um pouco diferente. Tinha preceptores que me acompanhavam em algumas viagens e uma vez por mês fazia as provas. Acabei terminando mais rápido do que se estivesse cursando uma faculdade normal.

- que curso você fez?

- bom ai a historia se complica. Acho que nunca me imaginei cursando uma escola trouxa. No começo fiz Direito, mas quando faltavam três períodos para terminar passei a me interessar por economia, já que tinha que dirigir melhor meus negócios, então fiz as duas faculdades, no entanto nunca cheguei a usar meu diploma de advogado.

Isso era interessante e Hermione encheu-o de perguntas, enquanto terminavam o jantar. E descobriu que Harry era capaz de rir de si mesmo, pelo menos dos anos em que passara nessa ilha, das viagens e tantos outros momentos que marcaram a sua juventude.

- Parece que foram bons tempos esses. Hermione comentou.

- De certa forma. Acredito que tenham sido os melhores de toda a minha vida.

- Então valeu a pena. Deixar tudo para trás.

- Talvez, contudo...

- Contudo?

- Deixa pra lá, um dia quem sabe.

- Você é quem sabe, mas me diz por que decidiu voltar para os holofotes? Pensei que detestava a fama.

- De certa forma detesto. Mas às vezes ela abre certas portas. Me manti afastado o máximo que pude. Mas fracassei completamente como pode ver.

- Nem tanto. Eu nunca mais tinha tido noticias suas.

- Você trabalha em um jornal e não tem noticias minhas?

- Acho que bloqueei minha mente para esse fato. Você pediu para não te procurar e foi isso que eu fiz. Apenas respeitei sua decisão.

- Entendo.

- Você ainda é um grande jogador de Quadribol?

- Às vezes me arrisco em algumas partidas. Nada comparado ao velho Potter ou ao Rony é claro.

- Rony se tornou um grande jogador.

- ele agora é Ministro dos Esportes Mágicos. Fui a uma festa em sua homenagem semana passada. Agora ele tem ate uma galeria sobre a sua fantástica trajetória no mundo dos esportes.

- assim como você eu suponho.

- bem. É verdade, mas nunca visitei essa galeria. Para mim é pura perda de tempo. Nunca gostei de ser herói e muito menos gosto da idéia de ser honrado quando tudo veio proveio da morte de tantos.

- Quer dizer que ainda freqüenta assiduamente o mundo bruxo? Perguntou de repente.

- Tenho vários negócios lá. Consequentemente...

- Não deixou sua magia de lado como eu.

- Exatamente. Mas confesso que a uso bem menos.

- Bons tempos aqueles em que éramos livres.

- Livres?

- Para sermos nós mesmos.

- E você acha que deixamos de ser nós mesmos?

- Eu pelo menos sim, já que escondo algo do qual me orgulho muito.

- Por que não volta?

- Porque fugir é bem mais fácil. Como você deve saber. Alfinetou Hermione.

- Depende do que fugimos.

- Não, nos tornamos covardes a partir do momento em que não enfrentamos a realidade de frente.

- Qual a sua realidade?

- Eu sou uma bruxa, que tem muito medo.

- De que?

- De voltar e encontrar apenas cinzas de onde antes fui feliz.

- O povo bruxo vive em paz agora.

- Mas meu coração não viveria.

- Por que me afastei?

- Não. Por que **eu** me afastei.

- Acho que minha historia não é muito diferente da sua. Já que também fui covarde.

- Ainda é muito famoso por lá? Perguntou Mione tentando mudar de assunto.

- Ah! Sim a cada dia surge uma teoria nova sobre as minhas façanhas e a minha disputada vida amorosa.

- Disputada vida amorosa?

- É acho que devo ter uma noiva para cada canto de Londres que me viro.

- Certas coisas nunca mudam.

- E outras já mudaram. Disse Harry tocando na delicada mão de Hermione. Ela sentiu um friozinho na barriga, como se Harry estivesse ameaçando-a de alguma maneira.

A sobremesa chegou e Hermione ficou grata pela interrupção.

- O que faz diariamente? Harry quis saber.

- Trabalho no Jornal de manha, de tarde faço faculdade de relações internacionais e a noite administração de empresa.

Ele não pareceu nenhum pouco impressionado.

- Sei. E há quanto tempo vem fazendo isso?

- Trabalho no Jornal há dois anos e estou no ultimo semestre da faculdade tanto de relações quanto de administração.

- Sempre estudiosa. Variadas áreas de atuação. Interessante.

- Gosto de variar. As coisas ficam chatas quando entram na rotina.

- Não há homens em sua vida?

- Se tivesse, não estaria aqui com você?

- Faz do tipo fiel? Ele zombou, como se esse tipo não existisse.

- Se eu amasse um homem, seria fiel a ele.

- E já amou?

- Eu...

- É uma simples questão, mas se não quiser responder.

Não era uma simples questão. Envolvia sentimentos nos quais às vezes ela se sentia confusa e perdida. Tudo o que desejava era que quando o verdadeiro amor aparecesse, o reconhecesse.

- É uma questão muito pessoal. Disse depois de algum tempo.

- Esqueça. Talvez um dia eu descubra a resposta.

Harry deu um belo sorriso. Hermione respirou fundo e estava pronta para retrucar, contudo era isso o que ele queria. E, então bancaria a inocente e desentendida. Não daria esse gostinho a ele. E muito menos ficaria discutindo.

- A comida estava maravilhosa. Obrigada. Disse com polidez.

- De nada, fiquei feliz com a sua companhia. À noite esta agradável. Vamos dar uma volta pelo porto?

- Tudo bem. Mas bem rápida.

Eles caminharam lentamente. Depois de um tempo pararam e encostaram-se à mureta, olhando a água e os coloridos reflexos das luzes. Hermione apoiou-se na mureta.

Harry encostou as costas na mureta, inclinando-se de modo a fitar a face da morena.

- O que seu pai disse, quando você contou que ia sair comigo?

- Nada

- Nada? Tem certeza?

- Esta me chamando de mentirosa? Perguntou irritada.

Harry seu uma breve risada.

- A menina boazinha sumiu?

Hermione afastou-se da mureta e deu um passo para trás.

- Pensei que tivesse admitido que estivesse errado quanto a isso.

- Sobre você. Ele corrigiu. E seu pai não é um idiota. Você tem um rosto bonito Hermione. Qualquer um ficaria apaixonado por você. Entende?

- Devo ficar lisonjeada?

- Não precisa.

- então, não estou entendendo. Acha mesmo que meu pai me usaria como um objeto?

- não sei. Usaria?

- pare de insinuar e diga logo o que pensa. Você acha que ele seria tão canalha assim?

- o desespero corrompe as pessoas. A situação dele não é das melhores.

- no entanto isso não significa que ele me venderia para o primeiro que aparecesse.

- você esta se iludindo.

- ele é meu pai. Logo se vê que você não tem coração. Que tipo de mostro você acha que ele é.

- você não conhece o mundo como ele realmente é Hermione.

- talvez não, mas tem uma coisa que eu sei...

- e o que seria? Interrompeu-a.

- que meu pai me criou muito bem. E eu acho que ninguém que seja tão ruim assim pode dar amor ou ensinar a filha o que é certo ou errado. Talvez eu não tenha tanta experiência de mundo quanto você, mas eu estou aprendendo a cada dia e o que eu sei ate hoje em grande parte foi ensinado por meu pai.

- já ouviu o ditado faça o que eu digo, mas não faça o que eu faço? Encaixa-se perfeitamente na situação.

- ah! Pelo amor de Deus, você é um...

- acho melhor não continuarmos essa conversa. Interrompeu-a Harry

- precisamente.

Hermione não sabia onde ele queria chegar, mas começava a se arrepender de ter vindo a esse jantar.

- Estou com frio. Disparou tentando encerrar aquela conversa.

- Claro. Ele respondeu embora perecesse não acreditar. Vamos voltar para o carro.

Harry a levou para casa em silencio. Quando chegaram, desceu para abrir a porta do carro, mas Hermione já tinha descido.

- Obrigada. Agradeceu Hermione. A comida estava deliciosa.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar?

- Preciso dormir cedo. Estou um pouco cansada.

- Não esta acostumada às noitadas?

Harry fitava-a com curiosidade.

- Não passo a minha vida em festas se é isso o que quer dizer.

- E amanha a tarde estará livre? É domingo você não precisa estudar.

- Não precisa me oferecer mais nada. O jantar foi o suficiente. Esta perdoado se é isso que te incomoda. Falou indiferente.

- Isso significa que não quer mais me ver?

Por que ele insistia nisso? Hermione ergueu os ombros sem dizer nada.

- Bancando a difícil? Harry zombou.

- Se você ainda acha que eu sou esse tipo de mulher que...

- Já disse que não é isso.

- Jeito estranho você tem de demonstrar. Primeiro ofende o meu pai...

- Isso não tem nada a ver com o seu pai. É entre você e eu.

- Do que esta falando? Ela perguntou atônita.

- Disso. Ele falou, abraçando-a e dando-lhe um beijo antes que Hermione pudesse ter alguma reação.

Os lábios dele eram quentes e firmes. Hermione apoiou as mãos no peito musculoso, empurrando-o. Sua respiração estava acelerada.

- Era disso que eu estava falando. Ele declarou. Pare de fingir, Hermione. Vamos ser honestos um com o outro.

N/A: As coisas estão começando a esquentar entre o Harry e a Mione. E pra quem pensa que esse beijo significou algo mais e eles já vão se acertar. Bom é melhor pensar de novo (hehehe...blinks). Muitas brigas ainda vão rolar entre esses dois.

Ficarei muito feliz em ouvir a opinião de vocês caso não gostem de alguma coisa. Por isso muito obrigado aos leitores que usam um pouco do seu tempo lendo minha fic. E por favor continuem postando.

Bjs para todos...

Ana Jully Potter.

**Gostaria de agradecer as reviews de:**

**Kirina-Li****** Primeiríssima Review!!! Valeu mesmo!!! Serio que você gostou do Harry cínico? Confesso que estou mais aliviada. No começo achei que ninguém iria gostar desse novo Harry, mas a sua review me deixou inspirada para continuar. E você tem razão ele parece bem mais atraente, sei lá acho que os bad boys têm um "Q" a mais. Li o seu perfil e adoro Sailor Moon também, se bem que andei traindo ela com Inuyasha ultimamente (hehehe). Também vi que você não gosta muito do "Sr.cicatriz", as vezes nem eu gosto, mas sei lá, acho que tenho uma quedinha por heróis. Espero que essa fic continue interessante e que você possa continuar lendo e me dando a sua opinião. Muito Obrigada (pelo amor de Deus, como eu falo). E ate a próxima! Bjs!!

**Mione-Potter-love**Muito obrigada pela review! Eu adorei o seu comentário. Acho que todo autor fica muito feliz quando tem seu trabalho elogiado. Estou super feliz por você ter gostado (apesar dos erros de português é claro). Não se preocupe acho que não vou atrasar nenhum capitulo (mas caso isso aconteça, sorry, sorry, sorry). Não pude dizer mais muita coisa por que não vi nada no seu perfil. Mas sua Review também serviu de inspiração para que eu terminasse logo esse capitulo 02. Bjs!!! Ate a próxima!!! Continue dando sua opinião!!!

P/S: gostaria de agradecer tambe3m a minha Beta (na verdade a minha irmã) que eu obrigo a ler esses textos e adaptar alguns trechos. Ela também me ajuda a fazer vários capítulos e a outra fic que eu tenho aqui nesse site é feita por nos duas (olha a propaganda!!!). Por isso valeu mesmo. Bjinhos.


	3. Coração dividido

**Title: **Ódio ou Amor?

**Author name: **Ana Jully Potter

**Category: **Romance

**Shippers: **Harry e Hermione

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter infelizmente não é meu. Eu não passo de uma simples autora que passa um pouco do tempo escrevendo fics (mas que adora fazer isso... definitivamente). Então por favor, não me processem. Essa fic também foi inspirada em grande parte no livro de Dafne Claire (que eu usei como fonte de inspiração em homenagem a minha vovó, que adorava de paixão essa historia).

**Sinopse do capitulo**: o jantar entre Harry e Hermione havia sido um sucesso pelo menos ate antes de Harry recomeçar com suas insinuações ferinas. Mas Hermione estava disposta a esquecer tudo isso, afinal não pretendia voltar a vê-lo. Porem como no coração não se manda, ela não conseguia controlar a vontade de... 

** Capitulo 03 **

** Coração dividido **

** Flash Back **

- Do que esta falando? Ela perguntou atónita.

- Disso. Ele falou, abraçando-a e dando-lhe um beijo antes que Hermione pudesse ter alguma reação.

Os lábios dele eram quentes e firmes. Hermione apoiou as mãos no peito musculoso, empurrando-o. Sua respiração estava acelerada.

- Era disso que eu estava falando. Pare de fingir, Hermione. Vamos ser honestos um com o outro.

**Fim do Flash Back **

Hermione estava certa desde o primeiro instante que o viu. Harry agora era um homem experiente e muito seguro de si. Era humilhante ele ter chegado nesse ponto tão facilmente, mas pelo menos agora Hermione sabia de suas intenções e não deixaria que as coisas fossem mais longe.

- Nunca mais toque em mi. - Disse após se livrar dos braços que a envolviam tão possessivamente. - Não estou interessada em ser apenas mais uma das conquistas do "Grande Harry Potter". - Disse sarcástica. - E você não pode me forçar a me sujeitar ás suas vontades.

Harry gargalhou

- Não me interessa te ter como mais uma também. Mutualidade é mais satisfatório e eu tenho certeza que ainda vou ouvir você implorar por meus beijos. - Assegurou Harry.

Ela estava grata pela escuridão que escondia as faces coradas e impedia que ele visse o quão afetada ela estava por aquele simples beijo.

- Então creio que você vá esperar muito para que isso aconteça. Não pretendo me rebaixar ao nível das mulheres que você costuma levar para cama. Eu o odeio! - Exclamou com raiva.

- Pois eu gosto do seu temperamento. - A voz era baixa, quase murmurada, como se zombasse dela. - Você é rebelde, excitante. E não ofenda as "minhas mulheres", elas pelo menos tinham um coração e não uma pedra de gelo como você. - Respondeu ele em tom de desafio.

- Se acha que sou tão gelada assim por que não procura alguém mais "ardente"? Tenho certeza que muitas mulheres gostariam de sair com você. Seu sarcasmo e sua simpatia devem ser irresistíveis para muitas tolas.

- Derreter o seu gelo é o verdadeiro desafio. - Disse ignorando o comentário. - Alem do mais não é um sacrifício tão grande assim estar ao seu lado.

- Pois eu não posso dizer o mesmo. Estar perto de você tem sido um martírio para mim.

- Posso imaginar. Controlar os próprios desejos não deve ser nada fácil. Mas não se preocupe, não pretendo facilitar as coisas para você e me afastar.

- Não sou um produto na prateleira de uma loja para qualquer um comprar. - Ela declarou lutando por alguma dignidade.

- Você acha que eu deveria estar contente por saber disso? Zombou Harry.

- Não me interessa...

- No entanto fica tão animada a cada estranho que passa. - Declarou interrompendo-a.

- Sabe que não!

- Como posso saber? Só nos conhecemos...

- É onde quero chegar! - Hermione cortou.

- Ah! Acha que deveríamos nos conhecer um pouco mais antes de ficarmos... Íntimos? - Perguntou com ironia.

- Não tive a mínima intenção de sugerir nada desse tipo.

- Não foi o que pareceu.

- Isso porque sua mente é completamente deturpada. - Argumentou Hermione.

- Então não quer me conhecer melhor? - Provocou o moreno.

- Não quero te conhecer melhor. Caso não tenha percebido não tenho nenhum desejo...

A risada dele interrompeu-a

- Mentirosa. Por que diz que não quer me conhecer?

- Não tenho vontade de conhecer um homem egoísta, presunçoso, vaidoso...

- Já entendi. Não gosta mais de mi.

- Não.

- NÃO, você não gosta de mim? Ou NÃO, você gosta de mim? - Perguntou fingindo-se de desentendido.

- Cínico. - Disse com indiferença.

- Pensei que fosse isso que te atraia em mi.

- O seu cinismo? - Perguntou especulativa.

- Não. O fato de ser excitante eu não ser como aquele antigo Harry que você conheceu.

- Ele pelo menos tinha um coração de ouro.

- Eu sou "ele" Hermione, caso você não tenha notado. Apenas deixei de ser um

idiota incapaz de tomar as suas próprias decisões e que tinha que viver inseguro sobre como seria o amanha.

- Porem acabou se tornado um idiota incapaz de confiar nas pessoas.

Harry sorriu.

- Sempre tira conclusões apressadas de pessoas que mal conhece?

- Olha só quem fala, não é mesmo?

- E sempre responde o que os outros te perguntam com outras perguntas?

- Você não? - Perguntou tentando irritá-lo

- Tento ser educado.

- Mas quase nunca consegue. - Alfinetou.

- Não acha que fui educado?

- Ah! Sim. Você foi fascinantemente educado.

- A natureza humana é realmente interessante. Você pode dizer uma coisa para varias pessoas e cada uma vai interpretar de uma maneira diferente.

- Esta dizendo que eu entendi errado? E você estava apenas tentando ser educado enquanto difamava a mim e a meu pai? - Disse gargalhando.

- Eu jamais tentaria ofender sua inteligência ao fazer tal afirmação. Apenas estou sugerindo que olhe o outro lado das coisas.

- Não acredito que haja uma segunda interpretação no nosso caso.

- Nosso Caso? - Perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Ah! Por favor! Me deixe em paz. Ok?! Espero que passe bem Sr. Potter. - Falou dando as costas para ele e caminhando em direção a sua casa.

- Espere! - Disse energicamente segurando seu pulso. - Você ainda não me respondeu.

- O que? Solte-me. - Disse empurrando Harry com força, como se o contato da mão dele com a sua pele estivesse queimando.

- Primeiro responda. Sempre tira conclusões apressadas de pessoas que mal conhece, como você faz tanta questão de frisar? Você mal me conhece não é

mesmo?

- Por que se importa? Não acho que minha opinião faça a mínima diferença para você.

- Isso não é você quem tem que julgar. Deixe essa parte comigo.

- UFM! Só quando o comportamento delas o evidencia. - Respondeu desistindo de lutar.

Ele deu um passo à frente deixando o rosto bem perto do dela.

- Porem gosta de me beijar. Não pode negar isso.

- Não quer dizer que tenha o direito de me beijar!

- Pensei que estava se divertindo esta noite. Ou era apenas outra demonstração da boa actriz que você é? Não se preocupe em ser educada. - Ele acrescentou irónico.

- Não se preocupe. Não tenho por que tentar ser educada com você. No entanto não posso deixar de admitir que a noite tenha sido muito... agradável. - Hermione admitiu.

- E o beijo foi agradável também? Uma boa maneira de terminarmos a noite não acha?

- Não, não acho. Você quis me dar uma lição. Mostrar que podia fazer o que bem entendesse e que eu não conseguiria resistir ao seu charme. Foi por isso que me beijou, não é mesmo?

Harry ficou calado uns instantes.

- Talvez sim. Contudo, estive com vontade de beijá-la desde que te reencontrei noite passada. Mas agora percebo que talvez só quisesse saciar meu desejo momentâneo por você.

Hermione desviou a atenção respirando fundo antes de voltar a encará-lo e responder com magoa na voz:

- Espero que tenha sido útil. Porem a sua conquista momentânea e facilmente descartável não deseja mais ser usada e por isso esta indo embora. Tenha uma boa vida Sr. Potter. - Disse Hermione com vivacidade.

Harry revirou os olhos e disse com sarcasmo:

- Eu pararia ai se fosse você!

O tom de voz fez com que Hermione sentisse um frio na espinha. Encarou-o com o olhar desafiador, entretanto não conseguiu dizer nada.

- Não queira me enganar Hermione. - Ele avisou. - Bancar a vitima indefesa não funciona comigo.

- Esta me ameaçando? - Perguntou Hermione desafiadora.

Harry deu uma súbita risada.

- Não. - Ergueu a mão e passou no rosto delicado da morena. - Estou falando apenas para você tomar mais cuidado com seus espinhos, minha doce rosa.

Hermione afastou bruscamente a cabeça para afastar-se do contato da mão de Harry.

- Não sou sua e muito menos doce!

Harry sorria divertindo-se.

- Percebi. Todavia, gosto de desafios e sei que pode ser... Como posso dizer? - Perguntou pensativo. - Ah! Sim. Disse como se chegasse a uma conclusão. Sei que pode ser se colocar a cabeça no lugar. Pense nisso. Ate mesmo as rosas selvagens como você podem ter seus espinhos cortados, só é necessário mãos habilidosas para tal tarefa.

- Esta dizendo que quer me domar enquanto isso for divertido para você?

- Não minha cara! Ainda não. Eu pretendo apenas...

- Me deixa em paz. Não me interessa continuar essa conversa que na minha opinião já foi longe demais. Por favor, vá embora. Acredito que já tenha sido ofendida o suficiente por uma noite. E como o senhor bem sabe, paciência tem limite.

- Quanto mau humor. Quem te vê acharia que você não passa de uma mulher amarga e ressentida com a vida.

- Não tem direito de me julgar.

- A verdade dói não é mesmo?

- Diz isso por experiência própria? - Perguntou irónica.

- Talvez. - Disse olhado-a com curiosidade. - Depende apenas como aceitamos os fatos.

- Cuide da sua própria vida. - Disse desviando o olhar.

- E por que deveria obedecer? É tão divertido te irritar.

- Acho que não fui clara o bastante. Minha paciência chegou ao limite e apesar de poder passar a noite toda aqui discutindo com você se necessário, prefiro me privar de sua tão "agradável" presença.

- Devo ficar impressionado com isso?

- Não. Deve calar a boca e começar a respeitar um pouco mais as pessoas. Nem todos estão dispostos a aturar suas criancices.

- Sempre tão gentil.

- Nem tanto quanto você, mas eu tento.

- Se você diz. - Disse dando de ombros.

- Não seja hipócrita.

- Oh, desculpe, foi muito insensível da minha parte. - Falou ele com sarcasmo

- Você é insuportável Harry. - Suspirou cruzando dos braços e revirando dos olhos em sinal de desaprovação.

- Eu? E você que mente para si mesma. Porem a mim não engana. O que você acha? Que todos de deixam seduzir por esse seu rostinho bonito.

- Acho que você precisa urgentemente rever suas prioridades e principalmente seus modos antes de me julgar.

- Não seja estúpida Hermione. Esse papel fica ridículo em você.

- Eu não admito que fale assim comigo. Você pode não acreditar no que eu digo ou faço, mas antes de sair por ai me criticando tente arranjar argumentos melhores, ou vai acabar como um insensível e presunçoso, mas o que é ainda mais triste vai acabar sozinho. - Concluiu com raiva.

- E eu deveria me sentir tocado com isso? Tocado pelas palavras de alguém em quem nem mesmo acredito?

- Não, acho que você não teria sensibilidade o suficiente para isso. Alem do mais é difícil nos acostumarmos com o que não queremos ouvir.

Hermione já estava pronta para retrucar caso Harry dissesse mais alguma coisa, no entanto se surpreendeu ao vê-lo voltando para o carro.

Quando ele já estava com a mão na maçaneta, disse:

- Entre.

- Eu não vou com você a lugar nenhum.

Harry gargalhou.

- Eu não disse pra você entrar no meu carro e sim pra você entrar na sua casa. Pensei que estivesse cansada.

- Ora... Seu... Seu... Sempre tem que ser você a dar a ultima palavra não é mesmo... Não tem a mínima consideração... Vá...

- Boa noite para você também. Ele sorriu carismático, olhando fixamente para ela antes de com um aceno da cabeça entrar no carro.

Hermione ficou parada exatamente no lugar onde ele a deixara. Virou-se e caminhou rapidamente pelo corredor, sem olhar para trás. Depois que fechou a porta ouviu o ronco do motor do carro.

Assim que se sentiu segura longe da presença de Harry correu desabalada para seu quarto sem nem ao menos avisar ao seu pai que havia chegado. Queria apenas deitar em sua cama e afundar o rosto no travesseiro e quem sabe poder chorar toda aquela magoa que comprimia seu peito.

Harry gostava de brincar com ela. E ela tinha que admitir que não deixava por menos também. Se ele queria brigar ela estaria sempre pronta, mesmo que isso a deixasse esgotada tanto por dentro quanto por fora. Não era nada fácil discutir ou mostrar desprezo e indiferença por Harry afinal ele já fora quase como um irmão para ela.

Ela sabia que ele não era má pessoa apesar de suas intenções mostrarem o contrario. Talvez tudo isso não passasse de uma das consequências de suas escolhas. Ele escolhera assumir esse novo "eu" e ela deixar de lado tudo o que um dia amara.

Você faz suas escolhas e com o tempo elas acabam por fazer parte de você. Pensou com um sorriso triste, enquanto deitava em sua cama, depois de mudar de roupa.

"Nossa que sentimentalista você esta se tornando, Hermione" refletiu enquanto afundava a cabeça ainda mais no travesseiro.

Ela pensou que não conseguiria dormir, mas para a sua sorte a natureza havia sido piedosa e ela dormira logo em seguida sem nem ao menos perceber.

Queria esquecer tudo aquilo e era exatamente isso que faria a partir de amanha. Já "esquecera" dele uma vez não seria difícil o fazer de novo (pobre ilusão Mione, mas... você pode sempre tentar).

Para o seu aborrecimento, Hermione passou os dias seguintes pensando em Harry. Tentou afastá-lo de sua mente, mas era difícil. Seu cérebro insistia em lembrar das coisas que ele dissera, a maneira como fora abraçada e beijada o modo como ele havia sido gentil no jantar, as insinuações que se seguiram. Tudo a estava deixando louca.

- Em Hogwarts, ele nunca demonstrou nenhum sentimento por mi... Se bem que provavelmente ele não goste de mi... Ai! Que ódio. Mas por que ele tem que sumir dez anos e aparecer de repente pra infernizar meus pensamentos?... E aquele beijo. Por que ele tinha que me abraçar tão forte? É algum tipo de teste não é meu Deus? Só pode ser. Eu não encontro outra explicação. Já sei se eu passar vou directo pro céu. Aturar aquele grande... Tem que fazer tudo do jeito dele... Custava ter dito_... "-sabe Mione eu to muito feliz em te rever. E quem sabe nos possamos voltar a ser amigos como antes..."_ Mas não, ele não pode fazer isso. Me ofender é o que realmente diverte ele. Ele só pode achar que todas as mulheres têm que cair perante aqueles lindos orbes verdes esmeralda. Convencido! Ele vai ver. Eu não sou uma donzela indefesa... e eu vou dar uma boa lição nele assim que nos reencontrarmos. Ah! Meu Deus o que é que eu to falando. - Resmungava enquanto descia as escadas para ir para o trabalho. - Quem disse que nos vamos nos reencontrar. Eu to ficando é louca. Disse abanando a cabeça.

Ela estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que nem ao menos escutou a voz de seu pai que já a chamava a algum tempo.

- Já vai para o trabalho minha filha?

- Ah! Sim papai. Desculpe! Estava meio distraída. Não se preocupe não venho almoçar. Vou ajudar Marc na loja e almoço por lá mesmo.

- E fale para aquele ingrato aparecer de vez em quando por aqui. E ele ainda esqueceu completamente do jantar.

- Isso porque ele se sente um intruso. Alem do mais acho que ele não iria gostar do jeito como você me jogou para cima do Sr. Potter. Ás vezes Marc pode ser muito ciumento.

- Mas eu não...

- Não diga que não tentou me oferecer porque sei que sim e Marc ficaria muito zangado se tivesse visto aquela cena.

- Você contou algo a ele?

- Ao Marc? Claro que não, nem sabia quem era nosso convidado.

- A Marc não, quero saber se disse algo a Harry.

- Não. Jamais faria isso, apesar de achar errado o que estamos fazendo.

- De tempo ao tempo, Hermione. Eu vou resolver essa situação. E Marc vai ter que entender que ainda não posso dizer a verdade.

- Não é a mi que você tem que convencer e sim a Marc.

- Você faz as coisas parecerem piores do que realmente são.

- No entanto é minha consciência que fica pesada. Não é certo ter que mentir apenas para manter as aparências. Você sabe o quanto eu amo Marc e odiaria vê-lo continuar sofrendo.

- No momento estou de mãos atadas.

- Porque você quer.

- Harry desconfiou de algo?

- Nós nem ao menos comentamos algo a respeito. Mesmo porque isso não é o tipo de coisa que se comente com um estranho. E pare de pensar em Harry, por um momento, você o faz parecer o centro do universo.

- Hermione você vai ver o Marc hoje? - Perguntou Laura, que acabava de sair da cozinha ao ouvir a discussão. - Diga a ele que estou com saudades e que venha me visitar.

- Não se preocupe. Darei seu recado. - Disse com um sorriso e grata pelo fim daquela discussão.

- Mione você não nos disse como foi sua noite com Harry! - Jonah exclamou depois de um tempo.

Ela havia achado estranho o pai não ter perguntado antes sobre aquela noite.

Alguns dias já haviam de passado e Hermione já supria a esperança de que talvez ele tivesse esquecido.

- Muito boa, obrigada. - Era tudo que estava preparada para dizer.

Depois de uns poucos minutos ele não conseguiu se conter e perguntou:

- Vai vê-lo de novo?

- É importante?

- Não... Bem... É... Que eu gostaria de saber, apenas isso.

- Acho que não. - Respondeu com simplicidade.

- Você o ofendeu?

- Não.

Hermione achava que sim, principalmente pelo fato de ter apontado todos aqueles defeitos de sua personalidade, contudo Harry não parecia ter se mostrado ofendido e muito menos preocupado com isso.

- Acho que disse que ele não era tão importante. Por que esta tão ansioso?

- Não estou ansioso.

- Ótimo! Por que eu e o Sr. Potter não temos nada em comum assim sendo não pretendo voltar a vê-lo.

- Hermione não gosta dele Jonah. - Laura comentou. - Deixe a menina em paz.

- O que há de errado com ele? Harry Potter é um bom partido para uma garota.

- Hermione também é um bom partido. Qualquer homem seria um sortudo em tela.

- Obrigada Laura. - Hermione sorriu para a madrasta. - Não estou pensando em casamento e muito menos com Harry Potter. Sou feliz solteira.

- Esta dizendo que não quer se casar? - O pai perguntou aflito.

- Não ainda. Porem quando o homem certo aparecer...

- Como sabe que Harry não é o homem certo?

"Simplesmente porque ele me despreza" respondeu em pensamento.

- Acho que minha presença nesta casa está começando a lhe incomodar.

- Não diga isso. - Pediu Laura.

- Sabe que não é verdade. - Completou Jonah.

- Então, por favor, respeite a minha decisão. E de qualquer maneira Harry não falou nada em me ver de novo.

Ele provavelmente sairia por ai procurando alguém com menos espinhos. Que tivesse sorte.

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo. Fiz com muito carinho. Desculpem de verdade a demora para postar.

N/A2: No próximo vai rolar um pouco de romance entre os dois(nem tudo pode ser briga...nao é mesmo). Porem vai durar pouco.

Bjs e ate a próxima!!!

Ana Jully Potter.

N/A3: esse capitulo é dedicado a todos que usam um pouco do seu tempo lendo e comentando na minha fic (tb dedico aos que não postam, não se ofendam), obrigado mesmo!!!

N/A4: Preciso tambem fazer um agredecimento especial a minha "Beta" (Kirina-Li) que teve o maior trabalho de consertar os erros (que nao eram poucos) e ainda adaptou da melhor maneira possivel para que nao ficasse um capitulo chato (essa menina trabalhou dobrado para poder me ajudar... hehehe...brigadu!!!).

**_Agradecimentos especiais:_**

**Rafinhass-loves-hg**desculpe por não ter agradecido antes, mas só vi o seu comentário quando já tinha postado o capitulo 02 (sorry! Sorry! Sorry!). Muito Obrigado pelos elogios!!!! E vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível para não matar ninguém de curiosidade (hehehe). Bjs!!

**Ca-cacazinha** oh! Meu msn é vou ficar muito feliz em falar com você pelo msn (quem quiser pode me adicionar também). Também gostei pakas da sua fic (principalemente da parte em que ele reconhece que a Mione sempre esteve ao lado dele e tudo mais). Sei la eu acho que detesto a Cho (desculpe pelos que gostam do casal H/C).

Valeu!!! Bjs...

**fofiss**brigaduuuu!!!! Fico muito feliz por ter gostado. Vou ficar postando e tentando não atrasar muitos a historia. Espero que os outros capítulos continuem agradando.

**Mary Windsor**que bom que gostou! Ainda vão ter muitas discussões pela frente (mas nem tudo é briga), talvez o Harry passe a ser um pouco odiado por algumas de suas futuras atitudes, mas quem sabe... (acho que é melhor ler e descobrir...hehehe). Continua lendo ta e me dando sua opinião (quando puder é claro). Bjs!!!

**tlw-veronica-e-ned**: valeu mesmo!!!Ainda bem que gostou. Fiz com o maior carinho para todos vocês. Vou fazer o máximo para não atrasar os capítulos, eu sei que é horrível ficar na curiosidade (exagerada essa menina). Continue dando sua opinião, é muito importante para mim. Bjos!!!!


	4. Encontro marcado

**Title: **Ódio ou Amor?

**Author name: **Ana Jully Potter

**Category: **Romance

**Shippers: **Harry e Hermione

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter infelizmente não é meu eu não passo de uma simples autora que passa um pouco do tempo escrevendo fics (mas que adora fazer isso... definitivamente). Então por favor, não me processem. Essa fic também foi inspirada em grande parte no livro de Dafne Claire (que eu usei como fonte de inspiração em homenagem a minha vovó). Pra quem já leu o livro e achar alguma semelhança, não é mera coincidência.

**Sinopse do capitulo:** ela finalmente conseguiu conhecer um Harry diferente naquele dia... Porem segredos os perseguem e ele nunca vai confiar em ninguém enquanto... Um novo personagem que aparece vai abalar a frágil relação de amor e ódio que eles mantém e isso pode gerar conseqüências e tristezas irrefutáveis. 

** Capitulo IV**

** Encontro marcado **

Hermione chegou atrasada a loja de Marc, mas felizmente o movimento de clientes naquele dia estava fraco.

Depois do almoço, resolveu colocar as novas roupas nos manequins da vitrine e enquanto olhando por cima do ombro de um cliente, percebeu uma inconfundível cabeça preta entrando na loja.

Quando terminou de colocar o ultimo manequim e após se salvar do constrangimento da queda que quase levara devido ao susto, dirigiu-se a Harry, com um evidente mau humor, que ao vê-la se aproximar.

- O que faz aqui? - Perguntou Harry curioso. - Não me disse que praticava atividades extracurriculares.

- Estou trabalhando, caso não tenha percebido.

- Hermione sua lógica me fascina. - Respondeu sarcástico. - Acho que não é tão inteligente quanto aparenta ser.

- Acha que sou burra então?

- Não sei, devo achar? - Insinuou.

- Irritante!

- Hahahaha! Pra dizer a verdade eu acho você brilhante.

- Não foi o que pareceu.

- Depende do sentido em que você interpreta.

- Não entendi.

- Você é brilhante em suas atuações e em envolver os outros em sua teia.

- Que maravilha! Agora sou uma MANIPULADORA.

- E não é?

- Por que diz isso?

- Porque quase acreditei quando você me contou tudo aquilo da sua vida.

- O que disse era verdade. - Falou Hermione perplexa.

- Não me disse que trabalhava em uma loja.

Isso queria dizer que a visita era uma coincidência? Hermione realmente não dissera que às vezes ajudava em uma loja, muito menos onde era.

- Isso porque eu não trabalho aqui, estou apenas fazendo um favor.

- Seus "favores" são caros?

- Se continuar com as suas gracinhas você vai levar um belo chute.

- Que violência! Acha mesmo que consegue me chutar?

- Não duvide disso.

- Esta bem então. - Harry disse dando de ombros. - Agora se comporte como uma boa vendedora e me atenda.

- É... Posso te ajudar? - Perguntou a contra gosto.

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Posso pedir qualquer coisa?

- Apenas se se der ao trabalho de me dizer o que quer e limite-se a manter seus comentários mordazes para você mesmo.

- Quero você. - Disse com veemência.

- Não pode me ter! Já disse que não estou à venda.

- Por em quanto.

- Pelo contrario, isso nunca ira acontecer.

- Todos têm seu preço.

- Se é assim, o meu você não pode pagar.

- Tenho muito dinheiro.

- Sei disso. Porem o que eu quero você já esqueceu há muito tempo o significado.

- Como pode saber?

- Se não tivesse esquecido me trataria diferente.

- Quer gentileza?

- Claro que sim. Mas não apenas gentileza, também quero respeito.

- E o que fez para merecer isso?

- Absolutamente nada.

- Então como os exige?

- Não estou exigindo. Apenas mostrando os fatos como são. Você não consegue entender que não é preciso exigir as coisas quando se pode pedir e que...

- Não sei do que esta falando. - Interrompeu-a

- Você é tão imprevisível. - Disse sarcástica. - Quando quer se safar apenas finge...

- Essa discussão esta indo longe demais. Apenas me atenda.

- Essa é boa, foi você quem começou.

- E você não fez nenhuma questão de terminar.

- Errado. Seu orgulho é que é grande demais para perceber que para mi essa conversa já se encerrou na noite em que jantamos.

- Tomara que não se arrependa de suas palavras.

- Não vou.

- Mas afinal vai ou não vai comprar alguma coisa?

- Claro. Quero comprar um presente para alguém.

- Uma mulher?

- É, uma mulher.

- Sabe as cores que ela gosta? Que tipo de roupa usa? Esporte ou social? É clara, morena ou...

- É morena. Cabelos... Acho que ate semana passada estavam escuros, pele clara, estilo extravagante e um ótimo humor. - Completou. - Adora vários tons de roupa desde que sejam chamativos.

"Sabe muito sobre essa mulher" Hermione concluiu. "Há quanto tempo se conhecem? Que tipo de relação tem?". Não que isso fizesse alguma diferença

- Que tal esta? - Sugeriu mostrando uma blusa estampada com folhas amarelas que lembravam o outono. – Ou esta? - Mostrou uma de estampa abstrata, combinando vários tons de laranja, verde, vermelho e preto.

- Hum. Ele murmurou apontando a segunda. Acho que ela vai gostar dessa.

"Tem bom gosto" Hermione deduziu.

- Quer alguma embalagem especial? Posso te dar um cartão também.

- Obrigado. - Colocou a mão no bolso e tirou a carteira. - Quanto é?

Harry não havia olhado o preço. A blusa não era barata, mas ele deu uma nota de cem dólares sem fazer nenhum comentário.

Outro cliente se aproximou. Hermione estava ocupada cortando um pedaço de papel de presente, então gritou:

- Marc? Pode vir atender?

- Sim, tudo bem. - Disse um homem alto, moreno de olhos verdes escuros e cabelos castanhos que acabava se sair de uma pequena sala que ficava atrás de Hermione.

- Estava ocupado? - Mione perguntou.

- Não tanto quanto você. - Falou rindo e tocando de leve na mão de Hermione que estava toda enrolada com a fita.

- Pare de me encher e vá trabalhar menino. - Disse com carinho.

- Você não aprende mesmo? - Concluiu maneando a cabeça.

- Você nunca tentou me ensinar.

- Consegue sozinha?

- Se precisar te chamo. - Disse voltando sua atenção a Harry.

Harry estava atordoado e com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

- Tudo certo? - Hermione perguntou.

- Sim. Tudo bem. - Ele olhou o rapaz. - Não tinha percebido...

Confusa, Hermione olhou para o rapaz de cabelos castanhos que atendia outro cliente. Compreendeu que Harry esperava que o proprietário da butique fosse uma mulher e um calafrio percorreu seu corpo ao ver o quão intensamente Harry a encarava.

- Acho que não...

- Não me disse que o proprietário era um "amigo". Outro equivoco talvez? Mais uma mentira quem sabe?

- As suas insinuações estão começando a perder à esportiva. Simplesmente não vi necessidade de comentar alguma coisa. Afinal não trabalho aqui, só estou dando uma força para ele.

- Entendo.

"A atitude dele me surpreendeu. Parecia que mais uma discussão estava por vir, no entanto ele apenas disse ENTENDO. Isso não podia ser um bom sinal". Mas agora era melhor deixar esses pensamentos de lado.

Harry a fitava com curiosidade. Hermione por sua vez apenas sorriu e entregou o cartão.

- Quer escrever algo?

- Com amor, Harry. - Pronunciou ao mesmo tempo em que escrevia.

"Não tentou esconder". Pensou indignada, mas apenas colocou o cartão no presente, e o entregou a Harry.

Ele pegou o pacote e disse;

- Que horas sai daqui?

- Fechamos as cinco.

Marc a encarou com curiosidade prestando atenção na conversa.

- Vamos tomar um drinque antes de ir para casa. - Sugeriu. - Ou melhor ainda, vamos jantar?

- Não é prudente.

- Por quê?

- Não lembra como terminou nosso ultimo jantar? – Disse, involuntariamente olhando para o presente que Harry segurava.

Ele riu.

- É para Tonks! - Presente de aniversario.

- Eu não estava...

- Claro que não.

- Como ela esta? - Disse tentando mudar de assunto.

- Grávida de mais um filho do Lupin.

- Não sabia que eles tinham casado. - Concluiu surpresa.

- Isso por que você nunca mais os viu.

- Er... Bem... É obvio. - Disse constrangida. - Como eles estão?

- Muito bem. Já tenho dois "sobrinhos" postiços, esse é o terceiro. Acho que Lupin esta querendo formar uma matilha. - Completou rindo.

- Que maravilha! - Exclamou feliz

- E então?

- O que?

- Não ofenda minha inteligência. Posso te esperar mais tarde?

Hermione ficou feliz por ele querer vê-la de novo.

- Vai se comportar? - Perguntou desconfiada.

- Prometo tentar.

E por que não? Ele era um tanto arrogante, mas um pouco de companhia não faria mal naquela noite afinal não tinha nada especial para fazer mesmo.

- Tudo bem. Te encontro na frente da loja.

- Ele esta demorando.

- Deve estar ocupado

- Não gosto dele

- Você nunca gosta de ninguém

- Mas amo você.

- Ai de você se dissesse o contrario. Mas estava falando dos meus amigos. Você é muito ciumento.

- E você é tudo que eu tenho. Não gosto de te ver magoada.

- Sei me defender. Alem do mais papai e Laura gostam muito de você. Pare de fazer drama.

- Não é a mesma coisa. Você é diferente.

- Sim eu sei. Mas me diga por que você não gostou do Harry?

- Porque você gosta dele.

- O que? Você esta louco?

- Quer dizer que não gosta dele?

- Não, claro que não. - Mentiu. "Bom, acho que não" completou em pensamento.

- O pior cego minha Mione é aquele que não quer ver. Só prometa não se afastar de mi. - Disse abraçando-a com carinho.

- Bobo. Como você acha que eu poderia te esquecer? Ainda bem que você gosta de mi.

- Claro de gosto. Apesar de você ser meio feinha.

Ela da um beliscão nele e diz com a voz desdenhosa:

- Tem certeza que é isso que pensa? - Disse puxando a orelha dele.

- Acho que não. Na verdade te acho muito bonita. - Disse tentando conter a dor em sua orelha.

- Nada mais?

- Tem a voz muito agradável. Parece o canto de uma sereia. - Falou tentando se afastar.

- É tudo o que pensa?

- Muito inteligente

- Só?

- É muito esbelta também.

- O que mais? - Perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

- Tem os olhos mais bonitos que se possa imaginar. - Disse Harry que acabava de chegar.

Hermione ficou estática ao ouvir sua voz. Virou-se lentamente se soltando do abraço com Marc para encará-lo.

- Olá. Já esta pronta? Desculpe o atraso. - Disse seco.

- Não tem problema. Marc estava me fazendo campainha.

- Posso ver. Mas creio que ainda não fomos apresentados. - Disse voltando-se para encarar Marc.

- Ah! Sim desculpe. Marc esse é Harry Potter, Harry esse é Marc Steinbeck.

- Muito prazer. - Disse Harry com frieza.

- O prazer é todo meu. - Respondeu Marc no mesmo tom. - E então, onde vocês estão indo?

- Para que a curiosidade? - Perguntou Harry.

- Algum problema? Só quero me assegurar de que Hermione esteja bem.

- Não precisa se preocupar.

- Não mesmo?

- Esta insinuando que sou perigoso.

- Se a mascara te serviu.

- Vamos? - Perguntou Hermione começando a ficar preocupada com a tensão que vibrava entre os dois.

- Quer que eu te espere? - Replicou Marc.

- Não precisa

- Vem trabalhar de carro? - Harry perguntou.

- Não, mas posso pegar um táxi.

- Então te deixarei em casa depois. - Declarou Harry.

- Tudo bem.

- Me ligue se precisar de alguma coisa. Vou estar acordado. A QUALQUER HORA. - Completou olhando desconfiado para Harry.

- Não se preocupe, o maníaco suicida aqui vai tentar se controlar. - Respondeu irónico, lançando-lhe um olhar superior.

- O que você disse? - Perguntou Marc.

- Disse que...

- Sem problema. - Interrompeu Hermione sem graça.

Marc virou o rosto indignado e Harry fez o mesmo. Hermione estava preocupada, aqueles dois pareciam estar prontos para se matarem. E as pessoas que passavam na rua estavam começando a parar para olharem a discussão entre ambos.

- Amanha você vem? - Perguntou após um tempo.

- Não, sinto muito mas vou ter aula o dia todo.

- Vê se não desaparece. E se esse ai te fizer alguma coisa me avisa.

- Esse ai tem nome e gostaria de ser tratado com mais respeito.

- Vocês estão sendo tão amigáveis. - Disse ela balançando a cabeça. - Querem parar, por favor? Não são mais crianças, as pessoas estão começando a olhar.

- Er...esta bem. - Responderam ambos.

- Bem melhor. - Disse rindo da cara de desgosto de ambos.

- Nos poderíamos ir agora? - Perguntou Harry

- Tudo bem. - Disse ela.

- Tchau Marc. Disse dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Tchau Mi.

- "Mi"? - Sorriu Harry debochado.

- Algo errado? - Replicou Marc

- Não eu e a Mi, já estamos indo. - Disse debochado.

Entraram em um restaurante aconchegante apesar de simples e com musica ao vivo.

Quando já estavam terminado a segunda rodada de drinques, ele a olhou de modo especulativo e perguntou:

- Posso pedir o jantar?

- Se você quiser. - Ela olhou para o coquetel nas mãos. Achou que estava sendo indelicada. - Vou te acompanhar com prazer.

- Interessante aquele tal de Marc. Parece tão preocupado com você. - Disse enquanto jantavam. - Mesmo assim não gostei dele.

Hermione não pode evitar o sorriso com aquele comentário.

- Por que esta rindo? - Perguntou o moreno desconfiado.

- Porque alguém me disse a mesma coisa hoje. E posso saber por que você não gosta dele? - Perguntou curiosa.

- Porque você gosta dele.

Hermione explodiu na risada, era coincidência demais. Ambos estavam ficando loucos.

- Somos apenas amigos. - Disse depois que conseguiu para de rir.

- Tem certeza que são apenas amigos?

- Por que quer saber? - Hermione questionou com um olhar hostil.

- Talvez esteja com ciúmes.

- Não tem o direito de sentir ciúmes de mi.

- O sentimento é meu.

"Ele deve estar tirando uma onda da minha cara" refletiu ela.

- De qualquer forma não acredito em você.

Harry riu.

- Quer me chatear? - perguntou em tom especulativo.

- Claro que não

- Serio?

- Serio. Tudo aquilo foi um tanto constrangedor.

- Faça como quiser. A propósito, foi muita gentileza sua me ajudar a escolher o presente de Tonks.

- Faz parte do meu trabalho satisfazer os clientes.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha intrigado, mas não fez nenhum comentário.

Harry a levou para casa cedo. Parecia distante e frio e daquela vez não tentou beijá-la, apenas abriu a porta para ela, porem antes que ela entrasse, foi segurada pelo pulso.

- Olha Hermione, tudo bem, você não precisa fingir para mi. Eu só não consigo entender como ele aceita te ver saindo com outros homens. O relacionamento de vocês deve ser bem liberal.

- Do que você esta falando?

- De você e desse tal de Marc.

A raiva que ela estava reprimindo finalmente explodiu.

- Você não entende mesmo não é mesmo? - Continuou. - Mas como você poderia entender se esta atolado nesse seu mundinho. - Seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva e de vergonha ao mesmo.

- Não, não entendo por que não explica?

- Eu não posso. Mas as coisas não são como parecem.

- Você o ama?

- Claro que amo. Ele é...

- O que?

- Muito especial para mi.

- Por que não me falou sobre ele na noite em que jantamos? Queria me fazer de idiota? Não gosto que brinquem comigo. - Disse com raiva.

- Não podia. - Disse cabisbaixa.

- Fez de propósito?

- Não. Marc e eu nos conhecemos há pouco tempo.

- Mesmo assim diz que já o ama.

- O sentimento é diferente.

- E por mi o que sente?

- Não vou dizer algo que não signifique nada para mi. - Falou com ferocidade, deixando-se vencer pela raiva.

Por um momento Hermione pensou ter visto tristeza nos olhos de Harry, mas havia sido tão rápido que ela pensou que tinha sido sua imaginação.

- Não vou insistir. Podemos nos encontrar de novo? - Ele perguntou.

Hermione pareceu surpresa. Não esperava por isso.

- Por quê?

- A noite foi muito agradável.

- Você esta ficando louco.

- Estou disposto a te tomar desse Marc.

- Não, esta apenas com o orgulho ferido.

- Talvez. Mesmo assim não vou desistir.

- Harry Potter eu juro que às vezes não te entendo. Mesmo assim... telefone. "Sou masoquista" completou em pensamento ao perceber o que acabara de fazer

Harry a segurou firme percebendo que ela pretendia partir.

- Se não se importa, prefiro não telefonar.

Hermione virou-se surpresa.

- Por quê?

- Vamos dizer que tenho minhas razoes. Não é porque tenho uma esposa e seis filhos no subúrbio, se é isso que esta pensando.

- Como você é pretensioso. Nem mesmo tinha pensado algo assim.

- Rony me fez o favor de me eleger técnico do time de Quadribol infantil dos Chuddley Cannons. Eles têm um jogo no próximo sábado. Quer ir comigo?

- Voltar ao mundo da magia? Não sei não.

- Você só vai torcer pelo time, não é como se você fosse começar a fazer feitiços e a preparar poções.

- Hehehe. Engraçadinho.

- Alem do mais, os filhos da maioria de nossos amigos são desse time e assim você ainda é capaz de reencontrá-los por lá.

- Nossa. Todos já estão casados.

- Ah! Sim. Eu sou o único caso perdido.

- Tudo bem parece divertido. - Disse rindo da cara de desgosto de Harry. - Eles te pegam muito no seu pé?

- Não tem um só dia que não me perguntem por que ainda não casei. Respondeu resignado.

- Sei como é isso.

- sabe?

- Papai também... - começou mas ela mas achou melhor não continuar, não queria ouvir as insinuações de Harry.

- Passo aqui ás três tudo bem?

- Vou te esperar. - Agradeceu mentalmente por ele não ter feito nenhum de seus "inocentes" comentários.

Hermione conheceu um novo Harry naquele dia. Rodeado pela garotada, era calmo e tolerante e as crianças o adoravam. Hermione ficou no banco ao lado dele, gritando, batendo palmas e incentivando a garotada quando o time perdeu.

- Não tem importância. - Harry disse aos inconsoláveis meninos. - Deram o melhor de vocês e é isso que vale. Vejo vocês na quarta e talvez seja nossa vez de ganhar. Agora quem quer sorvete?

- Euu! - O coro de vozes infantis berrou e Harry riu, dando um punhado de notas ao capitão que não devia ter mais que sete anos e era o goleiro do time. Era um menino alto loiro com os olhos azuis intensos e estranhamente familiar a Hermione.

- Ok. Vêem aquela sorveteria ali? Quero todos de volta em dez minutos. O motorista estará esperando.

- Gosta de crianças. - Hermione comentou enquanto a meninada corria para a sorveteria.

- Não se tem muita coisa para fazer com elas, mas me divirto sendo o técnico do time. São bons garotos. Podiam jogar melhor porem responderam bem ás agressões físicas.

Hermione riu.

- Por isso as mantém na linha?

- Tem outra maneira?

- Suponho que não. Eu estou enganada ou o seu capitão é um Weasley/ Malfoy?

- Você reconheceu? Sim, ele é o filho mais velho da Gina com o Malfoy. Chama-se Adam.

- Ele é uma gracinha.

- Os filhos do Neville, do Simas, do Dino, da Angelina, da Alicia (que são casadas com os gémeos) e da Parvati também fazem parte do time.

- Nossa! Como estão todos eles?

- Ótimos, eu suponho. Pelo menos é o que aparentam estar.

- Por que eles não estão aqui?

- Trabalho. Neville e a Parvati são professores em Hogwarts, então deve ser difícil acompanhar o Tom e o John, já o Simas e Dino são aurores, a Angelina e a Alicia são jogadoras famosas e o Malfoy esta viajando com a Gina.

- Todos parecem muito ocupados.

- Que tal irmos dar uma volta depois? - Disparou ao ver o olhar distante que ela assumiu.

- Tudo bem. Mas a onde?

- Deixe de ser curiosa. É surpresa.

Hermione olhou desconfiada para ele mesmo assim apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Quando todos saíram Harry e Hermione foram dar uma caminhada numa praia próxima. A praia estava deserta naquela hora, exceto por dois pescadores e um casal que andava de mãos dadas.

Harry enlaçou a mão de Hermione que tirara os sapatos e deixara no carro. A areia era firme. Uma ou duas vezes as ondas chegava aos seus pés. A brisa fazia seus cabelos esvoaçarem.

Sentaram num banco e observaram um bando de andorinha cruzar a água, enquanto o sol desenhava um brilho dourado na maré. Hermione tremeu.

- Esta com frio? Podemos ir se quiser.

- Não, quero ficar mais um pouco.

- Esta gostando da vista?

- Ah! Sem duvida, é maravilhosa. Adorei cada minuto dessa vista. Foi muito gentil de sua parte me trazer ate aqui.

- E da companhia também gostou?

- Hoje, sem duvida, ela foi agradável.

- A companhia agradece o elogio. - Comentou satisfeito.

- Bobo!

- Lupin organizou uma festa de aniversario para Tonks. - Ele declarou enquanto a levava para casa.

- Uma festa familiar?

- Por assim dizer. Haverá amigos também.

Seria interessante rever todos eles. Hermione sentia saudades apesar de nunca admitir realmente.

- Que horas vai passar para me pegar em casa? Perguntou.

Harry a pegou na esquina de casa.

- Você esta linda hoje.

- Obrigada. - Agradeceu sem graça. - Você também esta muito bem nessa roupa.

Hermione usava uma blusa rosa frente única com uma saia jeans enquanto Harry estava com uma calça preta com uma blusa branca gola pólo.

- Eles moram no norte.

- Certo. Você os vê muito?

- Não muito. Ocasiões como estas e os velhos domingos. Mas acho que são minha família.

Do sobrado, via-se o porto. Uma arvore e algumas flores rodeavam a entrada da casa e muitos carros estavam estacionados na rua.

- Pensei que só tivessem bruxos nessa festa.

- Mas a maioria deve ser. Porem como estamos em um bairro trouxa não podemos nos expor tentando aparatar ou vindo pelo pó de flú.

- Claro.

- Todos devem estar no terraço lá atrás. - Harry comentou. - Esta uma noite agradável.

O som das gargalhadas e das vozes indicavam que estava certo.

- Tio Harry! - Dois meninos de cinco e sete anos de idade gritaram, e o menor agarrou as coxas de Harry.

- Olá meninos. Minha nossa acho que vocês cresceram uns dez centímetros desde o domingo passado.

- Ai tio. como o senhor mente.

- Este é o Jason e o maior é Daniel. - Comentou. - Agora digam olá para Hermione..

Eles a observaram com interesse.

- Olá Hermione.

Jason puxou a mão de Harry.

- Sua namorada é muito linda tio.

- Concordo. - Assentiu Harry

- Ele não é meu namorado Jason. Disse Hermione corada. - Mesmo assim obrigada.

Harry apenas riu.

- Onde estão Lupin e Tonks? - Perguntou aos meninos.

- Estão lá dentro, mas mamãe estava brigando com o papai.

- Vamos encontrar a dona da festa. - Comentou colocando a mão na cintura de Hermione.

Depois de atravessarem o terraço, e cumprimentarem algumas pessoas que encontraram no caminho e que os olhavam com interesse, encontraram-se com Tonks.

- Feliz aniversário Tonks.

Tonks estava com uma barriga enorme e parecia mal poder andar, estava sentada em uma cadeira na cozinha e parecia muito mal humorada. Porem quando os viu abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Obrigado. Não era necessário trazer nada. - Disse a Harry. - E quem é essa linda jovem ao seu lado?

- Não a reconhece? É Hermione.

- Não. Nossa Hermione quanto tempo. Você esta tão mudada... Me desculpe a indelicadeza.

- Não se preocupe é normal, há dez anos que não nos vemos.

- Porem comigo o tempo foi cruel, já com você ele te transformou em uma linda mulher.

- Que é isso. Você esta muito bonita.

- Sei! Mais um pouco e eu começo a rolar.

- Mas onde esta Lupin? - Perguntou Harry.

- Não sei. Ele desapareceu com o professor Dumbledore e nem ao menos me disse onde ia.

- Deve ter sido algo importante.

- Ah! Claro e deixar a mulher de sete meses esperando é completamente aceitável.

- Tem razão Tonks! Assim que o virmos castramos aquele lobo sem vergonha. -Disse divertido.

- Antipático. Você concorda comigo não é Mione?

- Eu... Ah! Sim. Você tem razão esses homens não entendem mesmo. - Disse querendo contrariar Harry.

- Hei! Já esta me ofendendo.

- Fique quieto, aqui você é minoria. Somos perigosas quando estamos zangadas e com fome, mas especialmente quando estamos grávidas. - Falou Tonks.

- Estou em perigo. - Disse debochado.

- Esta mesmo. - Disse um sorridente Lupin que acabava de aparatar ao lado de Harry. - Olá, como esta amor? - Perguntou passando a mão na barriga de Tonks.

- Já tive seu filho e ele esta indo pra faculdade, fora isso estou muito bem, obrigado por perguntar.

- Deixe disso. Estou de volta não é mesmo? - Disse abraçando-a por trás.

- Suponho que sim. O que foi fazer?

- Nada importante. Dumbledore só queria minha opinião em um feitiço novo.

- Onde ele esta?

- Já esta vindo, foi pegar McGonagall. - Disse voltando sua atenção para Harry. - E ai rapaz. quem é a linda moça ao seu lado?

Tonks, Hermione e Harry caíram ao mesmo tempo na gargalhada.

- Disse algo errado?

- Acho que ninguém vai me reconhecer mesmo. - Falou Hermione rindo.

- É Hermione. - Disse Tonks rindo ainda mais da cara de surpresa de Lupin.

- Minha nossa Hermione. Quanto tempo. Você esta lindíssima.

- Acho que eu era muito feia antes. Para causar tanta comoção.

- Não.. não é isso... é que...

- To brincando., vocês estão ótimo.

- E com muitas saudades suas.

- Eu também.

- E o que esta fazendo com esse sem vergonha do Harry?

- Nos encontramos em uma festa do meu pai.

- É isso mesmo, fomos devidamente "apresentados" pelo pai dela. Tudo no maior respeito.

- Oh! Respeito? Talvez eu deva contar algumas coisinhas a Hermione, dizer o quanto você é respeitável...

- Não ouse. E o mais importante onde estão Gina e Rony? Disse tentando mudar de assunto.

Uma mulher jovem apareceu atrás de Harry. Era alta e com longos cabelos cor de fogo. Hermione logo a reconheceu.

- Rony esta na sala com Draco. Estão tendo um conversa "amigável" como sempre. E onde esta Hermione? Os meninos me disseram que você veio com uma bela companhia e que se chamava Hermione. É a nossa Hermione não é mesmo?

- Como vai Gina?

- Hermione? Nossa que saudades, eu nem tinha...

- Deixe adivinhar... me reconhecido não é mesmo?

- Er... Não tinha mesmo. - Concluiu embaraçada.

- Você esta linda Gina. E já conheci seu filho, ele é a cara do Malfoy.

- Pois é, quem diria não é mesmo? Você desapareceu.

- Desculpe, mas acabei me acostumando a ficar afastada.

- Tudo bem. Certas pessoas também só voltaram a se socializar com os "velhos" amigos há pouco tempo. Porque antes era um esquecimento completo. - Alfinetou.

- Como sempre, linguaruda. - falou Harry.

- Exagerado. - Ela replicou afastando-se e gargalhando. - Vou chamar Rony e Drago.

Hermione observou-os com certa inveja. Eles pareciam tão felizes enquanto ela parecia uma intrusa naquele mundo.

Gina voltou uns minutos depois sendo seguida por Rony e Malfoy, que aparentemente haviam brigado mais uma vez e não estavam se falando.

- Deixem de ser crianças vocês dois! - Gina exclamou exasperada. - Na frente dos adultos não! - Disse debochada. - Sejam bonzinhos.

- Rony! - Disse Hermione feliz ao ver o rapaz. - Como você esta?

- Ótimo.- Disse abraçando-a. - Quanto tempo.

- O que... você...é... a Hermione?

- Olá pra você também Malfoy.

- Fecha a boca se não entra mosca. - Disse Harry ao ver a cara de espanto de Malfoy.

- É sempre um prazer te rever Potter. - Disse sarcástico.

- Digo o mesmo.

- Há muito tempo não nos víamos.

- Não o suficiente. Retrucou indiferrente.

- Não temos tanta sorte assim. Completou Malfoy.

- Logo se vê que vocês ainda se adoram. - Disse Hermione divertida.

- Ah! Sim. Morremos de saudades um do outro.

- Chego a chorar quando não vejo o Potter.

- Podemos imaginar. - Responderam todos os outros que estavam ali.

- E então onde esta Luna? - Perguntou Hermione a Rony tentando mudar de assunto.

- Ficou em casa cuidando do Arthur. Não conseguimos baba.

- Que pena.

- Vocês não querem beber algo? - Perguntou Lupin.

- Seria ótimo. - Respondeu Hermione.

- Harry traga alguma bebida para Hermione. - Disse Tonks. - E para mi traga uma água com gelo. Quer algo Gina?

- Um Bourbon.

- O que esta esperando? - Declarou pegando um braço de Hermione e de Gina e levando-as para o jardim. - Vamos colocar a conversa feminina em dia.

- Ela esta bem mandona não é? - Disse se virando para Lupin.

- E piora a cada dia. É a segunda noite que eu durmo no sofá. - Suspirou desanimado.

- Gina esta da mesma forma. Agora que esta grávida de novo vive enjoada.

- Mulheres e seus hormónios.

- Estou ficando seca. - Ouviram a voz impaciente de Tonks gritando ao longe.

- Já vou, já vou. - Respondeu Harry. - O escravo aqui já esta indo atender as suas vontades.

- Acho bom mesmo. Porque se meu filho nascer com cara de água ou de gelo a culpa vai ser toda sua. - Completou ela rindo.

Malfoy, Lupin, e Rony apenas trocaram risinhos cúmplices.

Quando Harry voltou, para entregar as bebidas, garotas conversavam animadamente. Entregou as bebidas e voltou minutos depois para apresentar Hermione aos outros convidados.

A temperatura esfriou e todos entraram, exceto uns seis casais que permaneceram dançando no terraço e Rony que saiu para conversar com eles. Harry ficou ao lado de Hermione enquanto os outros tinham obrigado as futuras mamães a entrarem para não se resfriarem.

- Você já vai Rony? - Perguntou Hermione quando Rony fez menção de se levantar.

- Já Mione. Estou preocupado com a Luna. Mas vê se não desaparece.

- Prometo. - Disse dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Tchau cara. Nos vemos no próximo jogo dos meninos.

- Claro.

- De um beijo na Luna por mi. - Disse Hermione.

- Vou dar.

Depois que Rony partiu tanto Harry quanto Hermione ficaram um bom tempo em silencio apenas apreciando o ar da noite. As estrelas no céu pareciam mais brilhantes que nunca. Como se os deuses tivessem colocado sobre elas um feitiço para faze-las ainda mais bonitas.

- Quer dançar? - Perguntou Harry.

- Desde quando você dança? Que eu me lembre você odiou o Baile de Primavera.

- Só porque não tinha ninguém interessante para levar comigo.

- Como você é mal, a culpa foi toda sua.

- E então vamos?

- Claro.

Ele segurou a mão dela e levou-a a pista de dança. Hermione hesitou um pouco estava surpresa com tanta gentileza da parte de Harry. Porem minutos depois dançavam um ritmo de musica lento.

- Esta com frio? - Harry Perguntou.

- Um pouco.

- Dançar vai esquecê-la.

Harry a abraçou. Ela relaxou contra aquele peito musculoso, apoiando as mãos nos ombros largos. Num canto escuro, um casal parara de dançar e estava se beijando.

Hermione olhou para outro lugar enquanto Harry observava o casal por alguns instantes, antes de votar a fita-la com um sorriso nos lábios.

Hermione abaixou a cabeça. Sentiu os braços cheios de músculos apertá-la. Lembrou do beijo que trocaram e lutou contra o desejo de beijá-lo novamente.

A musica acabou e, enquanto algum animado convidado colocava outra, ela se aproveitou da ocasião para tentar escapar dali. Não sabia quanto tempo mais conseguiria resistir.

- Esta na hora de eu ir para casa, se incomoda?

- Cansada?

- Um pouco. - Mentiu. - A festa estava maravilhosa, foi uma excelente diversão.

- Vamos dar um xau a todos e eu te levo, ok?

Quando eles entraram todos conversavam alegremente ao redor de um homem velho, com uma longa barba prateada, nariz pontudo e curvado que sustentava um óculo meia-lua e que parecia animadíssimo falando sobre alguma novidade que acabara de descobrir.

- Professor Dumbledore! - Exclamou Hermione feliz em revê-lo.

- Olá Hermione. Quanto tempo. - Disse sorridente ao vê-los entrando.

- Mione. - Comentou feliz a mulher que estava ao lado do Professor.

- Professora McGonagall. Que saudades. - Correu e a abraçou.

- Você esta muito bem, criança.

- Por que não foram lá fora? - Perguntou se desvencilhando do abraço e os encarando com curiosidade.

- Não quisemos atrapalhar. Vocês pareciam tão absortos um com o outro que temíamos nem ser notados. - Zombou Dumbledore.

Todos riram e Hermione ficou mais vermelha que os cabelos de Gina.

- Professor... - Disse envergonhada.

- E você Harry como esta? - Disse virando-se para o moreno que apenas observava tudo com um ar divertido.

- Muito bem. Já fazia tempo que não o via.

- Isso porque você deixou de ir me ver. - Disse com ar magoado.

- Desculpe vovô. É que andei ocupado.

- Vovô? - Perguntou confusa.

- Não te disse? Dumbledore é meu avô. Descobri pouco tempo depois que parti. Esse velho maluco não me disse nada antes.

- Ta vendo Mione o que eu tenho que aguentar? - Disse Dumbledore secando uma lagrima imaginária dos olhos.

- Tadinho Harry. Você não devia falar assim com seu avô. - Disse rindo ao perceber o quanto aquilo soava estranho.

- Era só que me faltava vocês me transformarem no vilão da historia. - Disse indignado.

- E esse ingrato do meu neto quase nunca vai me visitar. Deixa esse pobre velho que esta a beira da morte sozinho e sem noticias por semanas. Eu não sei como eu aguento sabe Hermione. Às vezes é tão difícil. - Disse fazendo-se de sofrido.

- Que coisa feia Harry! - Exclamou fingindo-se de indignada.

- Eu te liguei semana passada. – Suspirou, balançando a cabeça.

- Pra dizer que tinha reencontrado a Hermione e foi só.

- Pra dizer o que? - Perguntou Hermione surpresa.

- Que tinha...

- Deixa de ser linguarudo. Eu apenas comentei algo a respeito.

- Mas você me pareceu tão excit...

- Com licença, mas nos temos que ir. - Interrompeu-o Harry com um evidente mal humor.

- Eu disse algo errado? - Perguntou Dumbledore especulativo.

- Não... imagine. - Falou sarcástico.

- ele só ficou sem graça por ter tido o segredo revelado. - Contrapôs Gina.

- Eu... não... ah! Me deixem em paz. - Retrucou nervoso.

- É uma jóia esse menino, não é mesmo? - Disse Draco de forma irritante.

- Sempre é agradável ouvir sua opinião Malfoy, principalmente quando não se da a mínima importância para ela. - Comentou Harry irónico.

- Oh! Potter já esta começando a perder a esportiva?

- Nunca. Eu considero um verdadeiro prazer perder meu tempo com você.

- E...

- Vocês dois querem fazer o favor de parar. - Disse Gina revirando os olhos.

Hermione no entanto estava mergulhada em seus próprios pensamentos confusos, sua mente aprecia querer trabalhar a mil por hora.

"Será que eu ouvi direito? Ele ficou feliz ao me reencontrar? Não. Você esta imaginando coisas. Ele provavelmente só deve ter comentado algo com o Dumbledore. Por educação. Sim com certeza foi isso" dizia Hermione para si própria, alheia a discussão que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Quando ouviu a voz de Tonks e Lupin falando com ela.

- Obrigado pela presença. Espero vê-la logo. - Disseram Tonks e Lupin.

- Faça Harry te levar lá em casa. - Disse Gina. - Que tal um almoço no sábado?

- Entrarei em contato. - Hermione prometeu. - Obrigado a todos.

- Entrarei em contato? - Harry repetiu assim que entraram no carro. - Não quer almoçar com ela?

- Achei que você já estaria enjoado de sair comigo.

- Só não passo na sua casa se achar que não vai se divertir.

- Tudo bem. Adorarei revê-los.

No sabado seguinte Harry a levou para almoçar na casa de Gina. Sua casa ficava em um bairro nobre bruxo que transmitia muito conforto.

Uma coleção de fotos da família dividia a parede com pinturas coloridas. Mesa e cadeiras do estilo colonial ficavam em cima de um tapete chinês, tudo combinando com muita harmonia.

Ela pediu a ajuda deles na cozinha e depois conduziu a conversa com muita naturalidade, mudando de assunto facilmente. Draco não estava, tinha levado o filhinho dos dois em uma de suas viagens de negócios, então apenas Gina estava como anfitriã de ambos. Hermione estava se divertindo e ficou triste quando chegou à hora de partir.

- Esta cansada? - Harry perguntou quando deu a partida no carro.

- Não, tive uma bela tarde.

- Quer ir direto para casa? Ou posso te convidar para jantar?

- Isso esta se tornando um habito.

- Alguma objeção?

Jonah não teria nenhuma, ela pensou.

Quando chegaram a casa dela, Harry desligou o motor do carro, soltando o cinto de segurança. Passou a mão no rosto de Hermione observando-a por alguns segundos. Ela ficou preocupada, pois o olhar era vago e indiferente, apesar do toque em sua pele ser caloroso.

Então ele se inclinou e sem hesitar beijou-a. Passou o dedo pelos lábios delicados e a beijou mais uma vez. Hermione acariciou-lhe o rosto. Harry deslizou os dedos pela bochecha dela.

- Boa noite Hermione.

- Boa noite.

E saiu do carro. Estava abalada com a enorme paixão que sentira naquele beijo. Se beijos se tornassem um habito estaria em perigo.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** oi pessoal, gostaram desse capitulo? Bom espero que sim.

Dessa vez o Harry ta um pouco mais gentil, pelo menos no final. Pena que dure pouco... Nos próximos capitulo ainda vai rolar um pouco de romance entre os dois. Porem a desconfiança vai falar mais alto e ele vai fazer algumas loucuras (ainda não sei se isso vai acontecer no V ou VI capitulo).

**2 N/A:** E afinal quem é Marc? Hehehe segredo. Mas ele vai aparecer um pouco mais nos próximos capítulos e ainda vai ser o pivô de varias discussões ate mesmo de um... (suspense!) Mas acho que a maioria já descobriu quem ele é. Basta prestar um pouquinho de atenção no texto que você encontra as dicas.

**3N/A:** gente eu to indo viajar então se atrasar um pouco os capítulos eu peço mil desculpas, mas não sei se por lá vai ter como postar. Mesmo assim vou dar um jeito só peço um pouquinho de paciência.

Bjao pra todo mundo!!!

Ana Jully Potter

18/12/2004

_**Agradecimentos especiais:**_

**Schwinpt:** bom vc vai ter um pouco mais de romance entre eles nos próximos capítulos sim, mas não posso dizer que va durar muito. O Harry realmente se tornou um homem muito desconfiado então isso vai dificultar muito a possível relação entre ambos. Prometo me esforçar pra melhorar o texto e assim voce continuar gostando da historia. Muito obrigada por ler e pelas reviews!!! Bjs.

**tlw-veronica-e-ned: **sabe que eu também já to com um pouco de raiva do pai da Mione, mas ainda tem muito mais sobre ele que eu vou revelar. Porém ele não é uma pessoa má, apenas... e se você não ta gostando do pai da Mione imagine quando o Harry começar a jogar com ela (mas isso ainda é segredo). Bjaos. E obrigada por sempre me dar a sua opinião.

**Kirina-Li:** Bom pra vc não há palavras pra dizer o quanto eu agradeço. E sabe aquela idéia que eu te falei e que vc não achou estranha, ainda bem já tava começando a ficar preocupada em como conseguir adaptar o texto (rsrsrsrs). E me sinto muito feliz por vc gostar da minha fic já que é tão exigente (no bom sentido claro) ao ler e betar fics. Vou tentar não demorar muito no quinto capitulo. Bjao!!!!

**JessicaReis:** Ah! Muito obrigada por comentar. Pois é muito divertido vê-los brigando desse jeito. Acho que geralmente esperamos que eles se comportem mais passivamente e que o relacionamento deles decorra de maneira mais fácil por isso acho que fica tão engraçado vê-los brigando. Continue a ler e a comentar (qd puder) é muito importante para mim.Também gostei da sua fic que esta no seu perfil. Continue que ta muito boa. Só não sei como postar e comentar lá. Bjao!!!! e ate a próxima.

**Mary Windsor:** nossa valeu eu acho que um Harry um pouco mais bad boy é muito interessante, e ainda vai piorar um pouco (ele vai ficar um pouco...). e já quanto ao pai da Mione vai demorar um pouco pra ele descobrir, acho que ele esta um pouco cego para a verdade e especialmente não quer que descubram que a Mione já foi uma bruxa (mas isso são cenas pros próximos capítulos.). bjao!!!


	5. Dias sem fim

**Title:** Ódio ou Amor?  
**Author name:** Ana Jully Granger  
**Category:** Drama/ Romance  
**Shippers:** Harry e Hermione

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter infelizmente não é meu, se fosse eu seria rica e provavelmente não estaria escrevendo esta fic e sim o sexto livro da serie e já contando os milhões que ganharia com ele... Ai mais chega de besteira e vamos logo pro que interessa.

**Sinopse do capitulo**: nossa ele desapereceu simplesmente nao o vi mais sera que para ele a vida nao passa de um jogo? Nao quero pensar mais sobre isso o unico jeito é continuar vivendo... foi ilusao achar que poderia significar alguma coisa para ele...

Capitulo 05

Dias sem fim

Nos dias que se seguiram Harry não voltou a contactar Hermione, parecia que os dias que eles haviam passado nada tinha significado para o rapaz.  
"E provavelmente não significou mesmo". Pensou um pouco desolada. "Burra e o que você pensou que ele gostava de você?" É mais ingênua do que se pode imaginar ele provavelmente só queria se divertir as suas custas.  
- E conseguiu. Balbuciou em um tom quase inaudível.  
Já fazia mais de uma semana que ela nem ao menos tinha noticias de Harry, parecia que ele havia desaparecido mais uma vez da face da terra.  
As coisas acabaram entrando na rotina novamente. Os dias passavam e cada vez mais ela sentia falta daquele "Grande Idiota" pensou para si mesma.  
Por que ele tinha que voltar para a sua vida? Ela já havia se acostumado a viver longe daquilo tudo. Havia se acostumado a viver longe dele. E isso sim havia sido a parte mais de difícil de enfrentar nesses últimos anos. Não que ela fosse apaixonada por ele na escola. Não isso definitivamente ela não era (continue pensando assim... Quem sabe você realmente se engana! Hehehe), mas foi um golpe muito duro toda aquela indiferença e frieza que ele a tratou antes de desaparecer de sua vida. Agora dez anos depois ele volta tentando tirar a paz que ela tanto havia lutado para conseguir.  
- E conseguiu gloriosamente. Disse sarcasticamente para si mesma lembrando das brigas que ambos sempre travavam.  
Estava uma bela manha naquele dia. O sol brilhava alto no céu, uma brisa fresca sobrava em seu rosto e balançava seus longos cabelos enquanto ela parava no meio da calçada para olhar para as nuvens do azul infinito. Automaticamente levou a mão aos olhos tentando se proteger dos intensos raios solares. Ate mesmo o maldito sol fazia ela se lembrar daquele beijo. Mas afinal o que tem o sol a ver com o beijo? Simples o calor dos lábios e do corpo de Harry com certeza se comparavam aos raios de sol que ardiam nos seus olhos à única diferença era que a presença de Harry ardia em seu corpo.  
Caminhou lentamente pelas ruas da movimentada Londres, os carros aos poucos tomavam as ruas e causavam congestionamentos quilométricos. Todos queriam estar com as suas famílias no horário de almoço. Ela no entanto...  
- Marc cheguei! Anunciou ao entrar na loja.  
- Ola doçura como foi seu dia? Perguntou com carinho.  
- Doçura? Perguntou desconfiada.  
- Não gostou? Indagou interessado  
- Não é isso você só se torna mais carinhoso quando quer alguma coisa.  
- Nossa que mulher mais desconfiada eu nem posso agradar a pessoa mais importante da minha vida?  
- Agora sim eu to preocupada o que é que você quer?  
- Te pedir dois favorzinhos. Disse com cara de inocente.  
- Sei. O que é?  
- Bom primeiro eu queria saber se você pode me ajudar aqui na loja por uns tempos. Eu tive que demitir dois vendedores ontem e to sem pessoal.  
- Mas eu ainda to em aula. E no trabalho eu ainda não tive feria vai ser um pouco difícil.  
- Eu sei, mas eu prometo que não vai ser por mais que dias. E vai ser só no período da tarde. Alem do mais na faculdade de relações internacionais você só vai pra dizer que não falta a aula porque eu sei que você já terminou de preencher a grade de notas há muito tempo.  
- Ta bom, ta bom. Eu te ajudo. Mas só por alguns dias mesmo viu mocinho?  
- Isso é ótimo. Disse beijando-lhe o rosto.  
- E o segundo pedido?  
- Quero saber se você não quer sair pra jantar no Montreal?  
- O que? Ta maluco. Nos não podemos papai não ira gostar disso. E você sabe o quanto de gente conhecida sempre janta lá.   
- Você sabe muito bem que não ligo para o Jonah quer.  
- Não fale assim ele...  
- Tudo bem. Suspirou interrompendo-a. E então?  
- Exatamente para que seria esse jantar?  
- Mera casualidade. Um encontro entre dois bons amigos.  
- Mas nos somos mais que bom amigos nos somos...  
- Eu sei, mas as pessoas não sabem disso. E ele ainda não quer que elas saibam não é mesmo? Prefere manter tudo em segredo. É por isso que nos nunca podemos aparecer juntos em lugares muito frequentados como o Montreal.  
É só o jeito dele. Você vai ver tudo vai dar certo.  
Ás vezes eu acho que você é o único pontinho de luz que existe em toda essa escuridão que a minha vida.  
- Não fale assim. Eu te proíbo. Você tem que ter fé.  
- Não sou tão otimista quanto você.  
- Pois então deixe que eu serei por nos dois.  
- Eu sei disso e é por isso que eu ainda acredito no futuro.  
- Esta combinado então. Disse abraçando-o para lhe dar forças.  
- O que?  
- O jantar oras. Quando vai ser?  
- Que tal sexta a noite?  
- Perfeito. Vai me pegar lá em casa?  
- Acho melhor irmos directo da loja.  
- Não quer vê-lo não é mesmo?  
- Ele quer me ver?  
- Sabe que sim.  
- Acho que não. Mas vamos mudar de assunto. Já almoçou?   
- Ainda não. Estou faminta.  
- Hehehe. Ah, não brinca! Vou pedir a comida.  
- Bobo!

Ela corria pela rua em direção ao ponto de ônibus o caixa da loja havia demorado mais para ser fechado do que ela tinha imaginado e se não corresse logo para casa não iria conseguir chegar a tempo para tomar banho e ir pra faculdade de administração Fazer tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo sem nem ao menos ter um vira tempo para o auxilio podia ser bem estressante.  
Estava ofegante quando conseguiu alcançar ônibus que já estava de partida. Levou instintivamente a mão ao peito tentando controlar a respiração. Exercícios definitivamente não eram com ela. Pensava enquanto se sentava em um dos bancos e olhava a noite que já começava a cair através do vidro da janela.  
- Esse tipo de coisa combina mais com ele. Murmurou. Lembrando dos jogos de Quadribol do tempo em que eles ainda estudavam em Hogwarts.   
- Como? Perguntou uma voz de alguém que acabava de sentar ao seu lado  
- Oh! Desculpe eu só estava falando comigo mesma. Disse dando um carismático sorriso a senhora que acabara sentar ao seu lado.   
É muito bom colocarmos os pensamentos em ordem, e para isso não há nada melhor como o céu para nos acalmar. Disse olhando-a com interesse.  
- Concordo. O céu exerce um fascínio sobre mim que às vezes nem mesmo eu consigo explicar.  
- Isso porque ele tem uma magia única. Você acredita em magia minha querida?  
- Mais do que a senhora possa imaginar. Disse observando-a de canto de olho.  
- Você gostaria de saber a sorte minha criança? Perguntou com os olhos brilhando. Eu vejo que você esta preocupada com alguma coisa. Quem sabe essa velha senhora não possa te ajudar?  
- Desculpe, mas eu não acredito muito nessas coisas. Acho que não seria justo nos termos o nosso destino escrito sem nem ao menos termos o direito de escolher o melhor caminho pra trilharmos. A senhora me entende?  
- Entendo. Mas a verdade é que você tem medo de se ver excluída novamente da vida de alguém não é mesmo querida?  
Hermione levou um enorme susto com as palavras da gentil senhora que estava sentada ao seu lado. Como ela poderia saber? Logo o susto deu lugar a um imenso fascínio, enquanto mirava fixamente à senhora.  
- Me de sua mão. Pediu gentilmente a senhora.  
Hermione há estendeu um pouco hesitante. A senhora, no entanto apenas pegou na delicada mão da menina e passou gentilmente o dedo pela palma da mão de Hermione como se estivesse lendo com os dedos as linhas e cada traço da mão da menina.  
- Vejo um grande potencial em você minha querida.  
"As videntes sempre dizem isso para aqueles que querem enganar" pensou com um sorriso debochado nos lábios lembrando-se da sua antiga professora de adivinhação Sibila. Porem esse sumiu completamente dos seus lábios quando a mulher continuou.  
- Você deixou muito para trás. Parte de si mesma eu diria e com o tempo todo esse potencial vai se perder se não for trabalhado.  
- Eu sei. Mas não há muito que eu possa fazer. Disse dando uma gargalhada nervosa.  
- Você esta enganada. Há sempre uma escolha. Eu posso te dizer o que eu vejo para um possível futuro, mas não posso dizer o que vai acontecer caso você tome outras decisões. Cada futuro é feito pelas decisões que você toma agora no presente. Basta uma decisão diferente e tudo o que eu vejo não servira mais para nada.  
- Nos fazemos nosso próprio destino não é mesmo?   
- Exatamente. Mas eu devo lhe avisar que é muito difícil mudar o futuro apenas os fortes são capazes de fazê-lo.  
- E o que mais você vê? Perguntou com interesse.  
- Vejo você sendo perseguida por um homem de cabelos negros. É ele quem te completa, mas no destino de vocês existe muito sofrimento. Vários espinhos vão atravessar seu coração antes que você possa ser feliz. A mulher deixou uma fina lagrima cair pelo canto de seu olho enquanto levantava a vista da mão de Hermione e a encarava docemente. Você vai ter que ser forte minha querida. O que o destino lhe reserva não vai ser nada fácil. Apenas não desista.  
- Quem é esse homem? Eu o conheço ou é um estranho? Perguntou apesar de intimamente já saber a resposta.   
- Há pessoas que agente encontra nos sonhos. Pessoas que são estranhas sem serem desconhecidas. Esse homem é um conhecido seu, mas ao mesmo tempo é completamente estranho e é isso o que vai te fazer sofrer.  
- Não o conhecer?  
- Esperar que ele seja como era antes. As pessoas mudam. Cabe a nos aceita-las e derreter aos poucos o gelo que se instalou em seu coração. Esse homem já sofreu demais e vai te fazer sofrer também. Essa sombra que eu vejo nos seus olhos é outra coisa. Agora cabe a você escolher que caminho tomar.  
- Você não pode me dizer algo mais interessante? Perguntou Hermione com um sorriso irónico. Aquela conversa já estava começando a afetar.   
- Há algo mais interessante do que os segredos do coração?   
- Eu não sei do que você esta falando. Eu não conheço moreno nenhum. Mentiu (descaradamente). E puxou sua mão abruptamente.  
A mulher a olhou com carinhosamente para a expressão nervosa de Hermione.  
- Pronto! Agora eu afastei esse tal de homem com cabelos negros da minha vida. Completou esfregando nervosamente uma mão na outra.  
- Não minha criança. Não afastou. Você pode fugir por algum tempo, mas o destino sempre vem atrás de você. Foi assim que você o reencontrou não é mesmo?  
- Eu... Eu... Não sei do que você esta falando. Disse levantando-se bruscamente e fazendo sinal para o ônibus parar.  
Antes que ela se afasta-se mais a senhora pegou gentilmente seu pulso e a encarou nos olhos.  
- Você não vai poder fugir para sempre. Eu sei que você já sofreu. Mas o melhor agora é enfrentar o futuro. Você não deveria ir atrás desse homem. Mas eu sei que você ira. Disse gentilmente. A propósito minha criança, sua magia é muito forte use-a para te guiar no momento em que você vir apenas escuridão. Suscitou.

Hermione voltou-se com nervosismo para a saída do ônibus. As palavras da mulher martelando em sua cabeça.  
"Você não deveria ir atrás desse homem. Mas eu sei que você ira".  
Eu jamais iria atrás de um presunçoso como aquele.  
"Vários espinhos vão atravessar seu coração antes que você possa ser feliz."  
Mas isso também significa que eu vou ser feliz não é mesmo?  
"Tudo depende das suas escolhas"  
E como eu posso saber que escolha certa a tomar?

_Quem passou pela vida em branca nuvem __  
__E em plácido repouso adormeceu... __  
__Quem não sentiu o frio da desgraça. __  
__Quem passou pela vida e não sofreu... __  
__Foi espectro de homem, não foi homem, __  
__Só passou pela vida, não viveu... __  
__ (Francisco Otaviano)_

Hermione nem ao menos conseguiu ir à aula naquele dia e ao chegar em casa trancou-se no seu quarto e só reapareceu no dia seguinte porque realmente tinha que acabar uma matéria no jornal e ajudar Marc na loja. Ela tinha vontade de sumir. Esquecer todos os problemas que a rodeavam e ser feliz. Mas isso seria impossível enquanto a sombra de Harry pairasse sobre a sua cabeça ou pior pairasse sobre seu coração.   
- Eu sou uma completa estúpida mesmo... Riu gostosamente.  
Depois de se arrumar desceu para o café da manha que Laura já havia preparado a algumas horas. Ela sempre era a ultima a ir dormir e a primeira a levantar e colocar tudo em ordem.  
- Bom dia! Cumprimentou a menina assim que desceu as escadas e viu Laura saindo da cozinha.  
- Boa dia querida! Dormiu bem?  
- Ah! Sim claro. Muito bem. Mentiu (isso já ta virando costume)   
- Fiquei preocupada. Ontem você não foi para a faculdade. Esta se sentindo bem?  
- Estou sim. Só estava muito cansada ontem (que desculpa mais esfarrapada)  
- Eu não sei como você aguenta essa sua carga horária isso sim. Eu provavelmente já teria enlouquecido.  
- Não é tão difícil depois que você se acostuma. E papai já acordou?  
- Hoje ele madrugou e foi direto para o escritório no centro da cidade. Acho que só vem para o jantar. E você vem almoçar?  
- Infelizmente não. Prometi dar uma ajudinha para o Marc e vou almoçar essa semana lá na loja dele.  
- E como ele esta?  
- Bem, ou melhor, ele esta levando as coisas. Você sabe que ele não aceita as decisões do papai. Ele queria dizer tudo logo de uma vez e parar com esses segredinhos.  
- Seria o melhor, mas nunca vi um homem mais cabeça dura como seu pai.  
- Bom não adianta nos discutirmos isso agora. Eu tenho que ir ou minha editora vai me matar.  
- Não vai tomar café?  
- Tomo no caminho. Disse pegando uma torrada e saindo correndo em direção a porta de entrada. Tchau!  
- Ate mais tarde.  
- Ah! Se me ligarem fale que...que...que eu sai da cidade e que você não tem nem ideia de quando eu vou voltar.  
- Nossa por que tudo isso?  
- Apenas faça o que estou pedindo. Não quero falar com certas pessoas.  
- Tudo bem então.  
"Como se ele fosse me ligar" pensou com o semblante magoado.

- Você esta atrasada Hermione. Dizia uma voz irritada que estava sentada atrás de uma enorme mesa de mogno preta em uma suntuosa sala de escritório que ficava no ultimo andar de um antigo prédio.  
- Desculpe Lhaila, mas eu não consegui pegar o primeiro ônibus que vinha para ca.  
- Não me interessa. Eu quero produtividade e não desculpas.  
- Falta pouco pra mim fechar aquele bloco de matérias. Hoje mesmo eu te entrego.  
- Acho bom mesmo. Não é porque que você é considerada a melhor desse setor que vai levar vantagem em cima dos outros. Alem do mais suas matéria de uns tempos para ca tem caído muito de qualidade.  
- Desculpe! Mas isso não é verdade. Elas continuam as mesmas. Eu jamais entregaria um trabalho que não valesse a pena.  
- Pois para mim você perdeu parte da sua essência. Eu quero algo grande. E ultimamente você só tem em trazido casos insignificantes. Desse jeito não tem condição.  
- O que você quer? Fofocas desprezíveis sobre a vida de celebridades?  
- Claro que sim. Barraco vende minha querida, quanto mais sujo o passado mais interessante se torna o presente. É isso o que o leitor quer saber, todos os podres de seus tão "intocáveis" e supostamente "perfeitos" ídolos.  
- Pensei que nossa função fosse passar informação.   
- Não minha querida essa é a versão infantil do jornalismo. Nos vivemos em um mundo selvagem. Dominado pela ganância e cobiça as coisas do próximo e saber que aqueles tem mais do que a gente também pode ter a vida transformada em lixo nos torna mais humanos.  
- Você quer dizer mais doentes não é mesmo?  
- Interprete como quiser. Apenas me traga uma grande historia. Ou isso ou rua.  
- Sendo gentil desse jeito não tem como eu não entender.   
- Não me interessa o que você acha. Apenas faça. Agora volte para a sua mesa e comece a trabalhar.  
- Com licença pediu se retirando da sala da sua editora chefe.

Ela odiava o modo como a sua chefe brincava com a vida das pessoas. Tudo para ela era motivo para escândalo. Ninguém tinha o direito a vida provada se tivesse uma historia triste e interessante para se contar aos leitores. Exploração selvagem dos problemas alheios era o que melhor definia o que o jornal fazia agora. O sensacionalismo barato valia a pena. Esse era o lema de sua editora o que não gera escândalo não promove lucro e nos (jornalistas) temos o dever de sugar ate a ultima gota de informação possível para assim criar um verdadeiro caos sensacionalistico.  
- E ai a chefinha ta brava? Ela tava bufando e destilando veneno para todos os lados antes de você chegar. Comentou um rapaz alto de cabelos loiros e intensos olhos azul acinzentado que acabara de sentar na beira da mesa de Hermione.   
Ela nem ao menos levantou os olhos para encarar o jovem que a observava discontraidamente.  
- O de sempre Paul. Disse Hermione dando de ombros e finalmente levantando a cabeça para encará-lo. Ela só quer mais produtividade da minha parte.  
- E isso porque você é quem produz a maioria das matérias que são editadas. Acho que ela acabou se acostumando a te explorar. Ninguém aqui trabalha tanto quanto voce. Por que você atura tudo isso?  
É meu trabalho.  
- Você é muito profissional.  
- Talvez esse seja meu defeito não é mesmo?  
- Definitivamente.  
- Hehehehe! Você não tem nada para fazer não?  
- Nossa se tava querendo me dispensar era só falar.  
- Chato. Não é isso e você sabe disso. Onde esta Amy?  
- Despedida.  
- O que- Exclamou perplexa.   
- Ela não entregou a matéria dela e a Lhaila simplesmente colocou ela no olho da rua.  
- O poder subiu a cabeça daquela mulher.  
- Que cabeça?  
- Tem razão. Duvido profundamente que tenha algo a ser perdido dentro daquela caixa craniana.  
- Hahahaha. Gargalhou Paul com vontade. Vou apressar o pessoal da redacção. - Disse se levantando de cima da mesa de Hermione  
- Ah! Por favor, pede para me mandarem as matérias para impressão antes das nove. OK?  
- Claro.

Paul começou a atravessar as inúmeras estantes com mesas que ficavam dispostas na imensa sala de informação e edição de matéria.  
Ele realmente conseguia melhorar o humor da menina com o seu carisma ate mesmo o seu mordaz sarcasmo fazia com que a sua personalidade se tornasse ainda mais interessante. Era uma das poucas pessoas que podia chamar de amigo.  
- Ora, ora quem diria que a perfeita Granger perfeita estaria encrencada? Ainda não foi demitida queridinha?  
- Caso você seja cega e não esteja me vendo trabalhando não eu não fui demitida.  
- Pois deve ser muito bom ser a protegida do chefe, já que nem mesmo a Lhaila pode te tocar. Ou será que você é mais que isso?  
- Deixe essas insinuações estúpidas guardadas para você mesma Sherry eu tenho muito trabalho a fazer.  
- Eu suponho que tenha mesmo. Ou pelo menos finge que tem.  
- Olha aqui Sherry eu ate admito que você não goste de mim  
- Te odeie.  
- Que seja. Mas eu não te dou o direito de criticar meu trabalho.  
- Cuidado Granger as coisas mudam e eu ainda vou te humilhar, basta uma oportunidade e eu vou te machucar onde mais te dói.  
- Porque? Por que tanto ódio por mim?  
- Você não sabe mesmo?  
- Não.  
- Você sempre teve tudo o que queria. Nunca precisou trabalhar pelo seu sustento, nasceu em berço de ouro e ainda por cima tem uma inteligência superior a qualquer um de nos. Você chama isso de justiça? Pois eu acho que você já teve demais. Eu sempre lutei e nunca consegui ter metade do que você tem. Me sujeitei aos mais variados tipos de humilhações para chegar ate aqui e quando eu penso que teria alguma chance de melhorar de vida você aparece e me transforma em uma pessoa obsoleta. Você sabe o que é isso?  
Hermione estava perplexa com tudo aquilo.  
- Eu..eu.. Não sabia.  
- Ah! Mas é claro que não sabia. A srt. Perfeita não se importa com os outros que estão ao seu redor. Sempre fria e arrogante. Tem que ser a melhor em tudo não é mesmo? Não importa quantos sonhos você destrua para chegar aos seus objetivos. Já pensou de quantas pessoas você tirou a chance de trabalhar por causa dessa mania de querer fazer tudo sozinha?  
- Pare por favor;  
- Parar? Eu nem ao menos comecei. Duvido que você tivesse amigos na escola. Não ninguém seria louco o suficiente para ficar perto de você e correr o risco de ser esmagado por essa sua ambição desenfreada. Coitado daquele que te amar pois este vai estar condenado a viver na sua sombra assim como todas as pessoas que estão ao seu redor. Você não quer deixar ninguém brilhar mais do que você. E é por isso que eu não só te odeio mas te desprezo profundamente. Srt perfeição. - Dizia Sherry muito alterada e quase gritando para que todos na redacção ouvissem.  
Ninguém mais naquela imensa sala estava prestando atenção no seu trabalho, todos tinham a atenção voltada para aquela calorosa briga que acontecia no canto mais afastado da imensa sala de redacção.   
- Você...você... É... - Indagava Sherry com raiva nos olhos.  
- Eu pararia ai se fosse você.   
Todos se viraram imediatamente para a voz masculina que vinha da entrada da redação. Todos prenderam a respiração ao ver a figura altiva daquele homem olhando com fúria para a mulher que bravejava ofensas a Hermione.  
Sherry congelou ao ouvir os passos do dono daquela voz tão fria e seca. Ele caminhou lentamente sendo seguido apenas pelos olhares curiosos dos funcionários.  
- Algum problema aqui senhorita Granger?  
- Her... Não.. Não. SR. Roth esta tudo certo.  
- Porque tanta gritaria?  
- Sherry estava apenas me mostrando seu ponto de vista.  
Sherry a olhou com um olhar de fúria. Como ela ousava ainda bancar uma de vitima inocente e boazinha.  
- Não preciso de sua ajuda menina. Disse ferozmente. Deixe sua compaixão para quem a queira.  
Hermione apenas afundou ainda mais na cadeira. E realmente não tinha idéia de que era tão odiada.  
- Tome cuidado com as suas palavras Srt. Pattenger. - Disse Roth. - Agora voltem todos ao seus trabalhos. Completou fazendo um gesto com as mãos para que todos continuassem o trabalho. Isso inclui você também Sherry. Trabalho agora.  
- Humf! Soltou um suspiro furioso e saiu de perto de ambos.  
- Quanto a você Hermione. - Disse em um tom mais carinhoso. - Vamos a minha sala.  
- Sim senhor. Assentiu desolada.  
Eles caminharam pelo corredor sendo seguido pelos olhos atentos de todos. Ate que dobraram o corredor da sala do SR. Kyan Roth o dono do jornal.  
- E então o que foi tudo aquilo- Perguntou retirando o palito e colocando-o sobre a cadeira.  
- Apenas ouvi mais do que queria.  
- Não ligue ela tem muita inveja de você.   
- Não o que ela sente por mim é ódio. Puro ódio e desprezo.  
- Se você queria ser amada deveria ter escolhido outra profissão. Ser jornalista significa ter inimigos já que muitas vezes as matéria que publicamos prejudicam outras pessoas.  
- Eu sei. Mas não pensei que seria tão difícil assim. Disse se sentando na cadeira em frente a mesa de vidro do seu chefe.  
Aquele era o maior escritório de todo o andar. Possuía uma janela de vidro que ocupava toda uma parede e lhes dava uma bela visão de toda a cidade e seus imensos arranha céu. Ela desviou o olhar de seus próprios pés e encarou as costas de Roth que admirava a paisagem através da imensa janela.  
- O que eu posso fazer Kyan? Não aguento mais.  
- O que você tem? Não é mais a mesma. Suas matéria perderam a qualidade e a única coisa que eu consigo ver são palavras escritas sem nenhuma emoção. Um texto sem valor. Acredito que ate mesmo a Lhaila já tenha percebido isso.  
- Mas... Eu sei. Disse resignando-se. Vou melhorar. Nem que eu tenha que...  
- O que?  
- Não sei. Mas eu vou voltar a ser como antes prometo. Só estou um pouco confusa.  
- Eu não me importo com os meios e sim com os fins. Não me importa o que você tenha que fazer eu quero a minha Hermione de volta.  
- Ela vai voltar. Prometo. Disse levantando-se e caminhando em direção a porta.  
- Espere.  
Hermione parou e voltou a encarar Kyan que agora a olhava atentamente.  
- Seu chefe já disse o que tinha que ser dito. Agora seu amigo quer saber em que pode te ajudar.  
- Em nada Kyan. Isso eu tenho que resolver sozinha.  
- Não quero te ver triste desse jeito. Disse se aproximando da morena e abraçando-a com carinho.  
Hermione afundou a cabeça no ombro de Kyan buscando o conforto que seu coração tanto precisava. Ela não conseguia entender o porquê de estar se sentindo daquele jeito.  
- Eu vou melhorar. Indagou dando um fraco sorriso para ele. Mas agora em deixe trabalhar sim.  
- Não.  
- Como assim não?  
- Vá para casa e descanse só volte aqui quando estiver realmente bem. Uma mulher doente só da trabalho.  
- Nossa você é um poço de egoísmo. Disse em tom de brincadeira e eu inocente pensando que você estava preocupado comigo.  
- Eu faço tudo pelo meu lucro, você é meu "As" de ouro não posso te perder.  
- Deixe de ser mentiroso, se você fizesse tudo pelo dinheiro mesmo não teria quase falido no ano passado. Esse jornal poderia ter lucros muito mais exorbitantes e não dois sabemos disso.  
- Oras, aquilo foi apenas um pequeno descuido e quer me fazer o favor de não me fazer parecer um fraco?  
- Hahahaha. Tudo bem Sr. Roth  
- Agora vá pra casa.  
- Já disse que não. Os outros já falam besteiras demais sem eu me aproveitar dos meus "privilégios" imagine se eu desse motivos saindo mais cedo que todo mundo so por que tive uma simples discussão.  
- Você é muito orgulhosa menina.  
É o meu jeito.  
Ele apenas sorriu abanando a cabeça.  
- Desapareça. Disse apontando para a porta. Eu quero toda a matéria pronta ate o meio dia.  
- Sim senhor chefe. Disse debochada saindo da sala.  
- Sempre perfeita, minha doce Hermione. Indagou fechando os olhos e sentindo o cheiro da menina que ainda impregnava a sala.

Hermione voltou a sua mesa só voltando a levantar a cabeça da imensa pilha de matérias que se acumulavam em cima de sua mesa quando Paul foi lhe entregar a matéria a ser revisada. Mas ele estava com um semblante serio e não falou ou fez nenhum de seus mordazes comentários. Apenas deixou o trabalho em cima da mesa e antes de sair murmurou:  
- Não é verdade. Ela não sabe o que diz.  
- Obrigada. Agradeceu emocionada.  
Trabalhou duro e as onze e meia já havia colocado tudo em ordem. Foi a edição e entregou a matéria que deveria sr publicada no dia seguinte. E dirigiu-se a saída do prédio sem encarar ou falar com ninguém.  
As coisas na vida dela realmente haviam saído completamente de ordem. Nada mais fazia sentido. Tudo antes era mais fácil e menos complicado. Agora ate mesmo colegas de trabalho furiosas faziam parte do seu diário.  
É uma maravilha mesmo.  
Caminhou de cabeça baixa e com um semblante triste ate o ponto de ônibus sem encarar ninguém na rua.  
- Bom não adianta ficar sofrendo. Disse erguendo a cabeça. Não a nada como um dia atrás do outro e eu já passei por situações piores.

_Não te queixes nem te desesperes __  
__Só porque, hoje, te ocorre tudo mal; __  
__Aguarda confiante o dia de amanha, __  
__Que poderá vir a ser tão com __  
__Quanto aquele em que foste feliz. __  
__ (Dante Veoléci)_

Pedindo mil desculpas para os meus leitores...

Eu sei quer enrrolei um tempao para postar o novo capitulo mas eu to viajando e realmente eu nao consigo usar a ner com frequencia muito menos escrever capitulos novos. Mas graças a minha Beta (Kirina)que teve o maior trabalho para ajeitar esse capitulo eu to conseguindo postar...

Me desculpem... mas assim que eu voltar da viagem prometo nao atrasar mais muito os capitulos... e principalmente se este cap nao fik tao bom qts os outros...

N/A: bom o Harry sumiu de novo da vida da Hermione... (tipico), mas ele volta e... bom isso eu nao vou contar, mas a Mione ainda vai ter que passar por algumas coisinhas pra finalmente poder ser feliz (dramaticoooo). Existe um motivo muito forte pra ele ter ido embora mas as coisas vao ficar feias quando ele voltar porque ele vai achar que a Mione... isso so lendo... hehehehe! brigaduuuu

Meus agradecimentos especiais :

Julia Yuri: obrigado pelos elogios e especialmente pela critica construtiva (hehehehe), mas vamos adimitir que em certas ocasioes da vontade de esganar o Harry (cara mais desconfiado) e agora que ele sumiu de novo (aiaiaiaia). Bjs! Brigaduu por ler a fic...

Mari Gallagher: nossa mil desculpas pela demora eu to atualizando depois de tanto tempo mas é porque eu ainda to viajando entao o capitulo nao deve ter ficado 10 porque nao tive tempo de pensar direito. Desculpa se nao ficar tao bom quanto os outros. No proximo eu melhoro. Bjs!

Sara Lecter: ainda bem que voce gostou do destino dos outros personagens sabe eu gosto muito deles entao decidi dar uma participaçaozinha na historia eles merecem... hehehe... fico muito feliz por voce esta gostando. E é verdade eles brigam tanto que as vezes fik quase inacreditavel que alguem consiga ter tantas ideias para ofensas... continua lendo ta... bjao...

witchysha: muito obrigado e desculpa pela demora pra postar... obrigada por acompanhar a minha fic e sempre dar sua opiniao...

Rafinhass Potter: se o marc é especial? Na verdade é sim e muito principalmente para a Hermione que se sentia muito sozinha antes de conhece-lo... hehehehe isso so lendo. Ele vai ganhar ainda mais espaço na fic principalemte depois de um acidente(nossa ja falei demais) xau"""

tlw-veronica-e-ned: o Harry parpu de acreditar nas pessoas ele agora acredita que a vida nao passa de um jogo e que cada peça deve ser avaliada corretamente antes do proximo movimeto... ele desapareceu por isso ele esta tentando avaliar... hehehehe o resto so lendo. Bjs!

JessicaReis: bom as brigas sao mesmo engraçadas (como alguem pode brigar tanto?) e sim ainda haverao desentendimentos... mas mesmo assim adianto que as brigas vao piorar ainda um pouco... bjao...

Schwinpt: muito obrigada prometo continuar tentando e me desculpe se esse capitulo nao fik tao bom... bjs!

Kirina-Li: pois é voce é a unica que ja sabe quem é o Marc nao espalha hehehehe... blinks!obrigado por tudo o que voce faz por esta fic... bjhs!


	6. Sombra de um desejo

**Title: **Ódio ou Amor?

**Author name: **Ana Jully Granger

**Category: **Drama/ Romance

**Shippers: **Harry e Hermione

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter infelizmente não é meu, se fosse eu seria rica e provavelmente não estaria escrevendo esta fic e sim o sexto livro da serie e já contando os milhões que ganharia com ele... ai mais chega de besteira e vamos logo pro que interessa.

Sinopse do capitulo: ele finalmente reapareceu... Sua postura altiva e o olhar de frio a assustaram... Ela, no entanto precisava enfrentá-lo... E tentar tirar satisfações... E vai conseguir mais do que esperava. (Capitulo com um final um pouco Hentai, não é mt, mas pra quem não gosta... da pra ler sem problemas o começo e não axo que essa parte tenha ficado tão explicita.) 

** Capitulo VI**

** A Sombra de um desejo **

_Se um dia nosso amor acabar sem proposito..._

_Lembre-se que jamais te esquecerei..._

_Mas se alguem for ate voce dizendo que te esqueci..._

_Chore..._

_Pois nesse dia morri..._

A moça tinha um ar pensativo, admirava distraidamente as estrelas que cintilavam na escuridão azul como pontinhos de cristais, apesar de estar no terraço do hotel conseguia ouvir claramente a musica e as gargalhadas das pessoas que estavam no salão de festa.

Respirou fundo o ar da noite impregnado com o perfume de jasmim que vinha do enorme jardim e o aroma forte que a noite trazia.

Apesar da musica e da animação tudo aquilo parecia não passar de um borrão na sua vida.

Mesmo naquele momento podia vê-lo, sorrindo enquanto eles andavam pela praia (depois do jogo de Quadribol das crianças em que o Harry foi técnico), conseguia lembrar de sua fisionomia enquanto conversavam sobre coisas triviais e ate mesmo conseguia sentir falta das brigas infames que ambos tinham.

Dizem que o amor é cego, o dela devia ser burro também, onde já se viu sentir falta das grosserias que ele proferia. Ela devia estar sofrendo de alguma mal, sabe essas doenças que estão na moda como estresse pós-traumatico na verdade o dela deveria ser insanidade pós Harry.

Já fazia quase um mês que nem ao menos tinha noticias dele. É "dele" aquele grande...

Idiota! Idiota! Eu sou mesmo uma idiota por ficar pensando nele. Se reprimia enquanto balançava a cabeça tentando dispersar seus pensamentos, que ultimamente só se mantinham em uma figura... ELE

Estremeceu instintivamente quando ouviu o ruído de passos na outra extremidade do terraço e pensou em afastar-se rapidamente dali e refugiar-se no jardim. Ao sair da sombra, uma moça aproximou-se e a abordou.

Ah! Você esta aí! – Exclamou uma risada irritante. Estou te procurando faz um bom tempo. Pelo que me lembro você deveria estar trabalhando ou não é esse o motivo por você ter vindo?

A musica invadiu o terraço saindo pela porta aberta do salão de baile. O calor, a fumaça dos cigarros as conversar desinteressantes, tudo contribuía para expulsa-la dali.

Agora Sherry saia a sua procura quando havia tantas outras pessoas que disputavam a sua companhia.

" Não, todos fogem dela" Pensou enquanto tentava se controlar para não cometer um assassinato ali mesmo.

O que você quer Sherry? Estou cansada, explicou com o rosto impassível.

Nossa quanta educação. Quem te vê não acredita que debaixo dessa carinha de santa existe uma mulher tão vazia.

Sherry eu já disse estou cansada, por favor, se você não tem nada produtivo para me dizer vá embora.

Não pense que eu sinto prazer em falar com você minha querida. Só estou aqui porque kyan me pediu para procurá-la e avisar que ele te quer no salão imediatamente.

Ok. Obrigada. Onde ele esta?

Não sei. Procure. Ele não me disse que eu deveria dizer onde ele estava.

Mas se você estava com ele agora mesmo e ele te pediu para te dar o recado, logicamente você sabe onde ele esta não?

Eu...eu... Ah! O que te importa. Se você quer achá-lo procure. Não pretendo facilitar a sua vida.

Ai Sherry. Tudo bem. Disse passando por Sherry de cabeça baixa. Cansada demais para conseguir continuar com aquelas discussões inúteis.

Talvez ela e Harry se dessem muito bem juntos, afinal de contas ambos gostavam de espezinhá-la.

Hermione suspirou alto enquanto adrentava no salão a procura de kyan. O Manchester era mesmo um dos hotéis mais luxuosos de Londres e estava apinhado de celebridades que se divertiam com coisas sem nexo ou ao menos fingiam se divertir por puro praxe.

Ela fora enviada por sua editora já que esta não poderia comparecer e juntamente com Kyan esperava a entrevista que ocorreria com Han Sauben um famoso escritor que fez fortuna por suas obras despojadas e a grande habilidade em negócios imobiliários.

Estava com pressa em encontrar Kyan já que Sherry dissera que ele urgentemente necessitava falar com ela. Ouviu uma movimentação na recepção e ao levantar a vista reconheceu Han Sauben que se aproximava.

De longe ele parecia ate simpático, trajava um blazer negro. Olhou-a de alto a baixo quando ela passou por ela.

Hermione no entanto não deu atenção já que acabara de avistar Kyan bebendo com uns amigos :

Queria falar comigo? Perguntou gentilmente ao se aproximar do homem alto e imponente que também estava impecável com um terno cinza de linho.

Ah! Sim claro que estava. Mas já estava preocupado. Por que demorou tanto?

Digamos que o seu recado demorou demais para ser entregue! Disse dando de ombros.

Sherry...

Certo! Concordou com simplicidade. Mas isso já não é importante. E então o que aconteceu?

Oh! Sim. Consegui uma entrevista exclusiva com Han Sauben. Ele te encontrara depois do lançamento do livro.

E como você conseguiu essa proeza? Pelo que eu saiba ele não da entrevistas particulares tão facilmente.

Não fora exatamente meus méritos que o fizeram nos conceder essa entrevistas e sim a beleza da mais talentosa jornalista de Londres.

Mas pelo que eu saiba a Laila não ficou de vir. Afirmou preocupada.

hahahaha! Não conseguiu de evitar dar uma gargalhada. Estava falando de você, acho que ele ouviu falar muito de você minha cara.

Não gosto disso Kyan. Não vou agradá-lo apenas por uma entrevista.

È importante. Pediu suplicante. Por favor, eu não estaria te pedindo isso se houvesse outra alternativa, mas como você sabe o jornal não anda bem e uma entrevista como essa levantaria a nossa popularidade.

Umf! Tudo bem. Afirmou resignada. Mas se ele tentar qualquer gracinha que me ofenda a entrevista acaba na hora.

Entendido. Te vejo depois. Precisa de carona?

Não. Vou de táxi.

Tudo bem então.

Depois disso Kyan afastou-se deixando Hermione sozinha mais uma vez.

A única coisa que me resta é esperar essa bendita entrevista, suspirou alto acomodando-se em uma confortável poltrona.

Já passava das dez e meia quando o lançamento teve finalmente fim e Hermione já se sentia exausta por tudo aquilo.

Vamos lá para cima. Han Sauben dirigiu-se a ela como se estivesse falando com uma lá louca para ficar sozinha com ele. E em seguida em um gesto se "educação" estendeu-lhe a mão direita para ajudá-la a se levantar.

Hermione que não estava esperando ser abordada daquela maneira quase caiu da poltrona, mas com um sorriso sem graça se recompõe rapidamente e aceita um contragosto a mão que ele lhe havia oferecido.

Han Sauben pousou a mão na cintura dela no mesmo instante em que uma movimentação agitou a recepção do hotel. Hermione levantou a vista. Um grupo de homens caminhava pelo saguão. Ficou boquiaberta ao reconhecer um deles. Harry.

Deus, não podia ser, mas o que diabos ele fazia ali e vestido daquele jeito?

Ele ao que pareceu não a viu. Estava muito concentrado na conversa com outro homem.

A aparência de Harry naquele momento foi o que mais chamou a atenção de Hermione. Ele trajava um terno de linho com um caimento simplesmente impecável, uma camisa branca da mais pura seda e uma gravata verde-escuro. Harry parecia tão... Hermione engoliu seco. Tão... diferente.

Hei, boneca. Disse Han Sauben com impaciência. Hermione espantou-se quando ele tocou sua cintura, fazendo menção de roçar em seu seio.

Foi nesse exato momento que Harry a avistou, antes que ela tivesse tempo de se mover e afastar o braço incomodo de Sauben. O que aconteceu em seguida a deixou ainda mais furiosa. Viu Harry parado, fitando-a com ar de indignação. Não notou nenhum sinal de afeto no rosto dele, muito pelo contrário. Harry parecia furioso por ver a mão de Han Sauben em sua cintura. Hermione afastou-se com um movimento brusco. Estava já muito irritada com toda aquela situação.

Os artistas costumavam ser ousados, mas Han Sauben passara dos limites. Hermione tentou imaginar o que não estaria passando pela cabeça de Harry naquele momento. Com certeza deveria estar abalado.

Sem saber o que fazer ou dizer afastou-se de Sauben e foi direto até Harry, mal notando que ela estava mordendo seus lábios com tanta força que eles já começavam a ficar feridos, tamanha era a tensão.

Começou a andar em direção a ele esquecendo ate mesmo o quanto daquela entrevista seria importante, estava apenas ciente do murmurado do homem que estava com ela e da fisionomia inflexível que agora Harry tinha.

Viu seu reflexo em um espelho, notando seus cabelos um pouco desarrumados, caídos sobre os ombros. O rosto corado denunciava o embaraço que ela não deveria esta sentindo, mas afinal de contas não fizera nada de errado.

Harry! Chamou-o num impulso.

Ele apenas fez um resmungo de desgosto antes de comentar algo com o homem que estava ao seu lado. Então passou direto por ela, como se Hermione fosse invisível, pior como se ela fosse um amontoado de lixo. Seguiu em direção ao elevador sem falar com nada.

Hermione ficou no meio do saguão, olhando-o com completa descrença ate as portas do elevador se fechar diante dele.

Ela não conseguiu evitar sentir como se naquele exato momento o mundo desabasse dobre a sua cabeça.

Inúmeras questões começaram a surgir na mente de Hermione.

O que Harry estaria fazendo no Manchester? Por que diabos não a procurara novamente? Com que direito passara por ela como se não a conhecesse?

"Com todo o direito". Hermione admitiu para si mesma. Sabia que Harry tinha um caráter possessivo e ciumento. Na verdade parte do charme dele adivinha justamente do fato de ele usar mais o lado passional do que o racional. Por certo ele estaria pensando que ela estava tendo um relacionamento intimo com Han Sauben. Bom isso já não seria nenhuma novidade. Ele sempre achou que ela tinha um caso com Marc também, esse pelo visto seria apenas da infindável lista de seus amantes segundo a mente doentia de Harry claro.

Mas...mas... bom mas dessa vez o que mais ele poderia ter concluído depois de ver o escritor com a mão em sua cintura?

Hermione? Kyan, chegava por trás depois de ver o que havia acontecido entre ela e Han Sauben. Você esta bem?

Ah! Sim claro. Me desculpe mas acabei com a entrevista.

Não tem problema. Aquele cara já tinha ido longe demais. Eu teria feito o mesmo que você.

Umf! Obrigado!

Mas me diz quem era aquele homem que passou por você? Você o conhece?

Pode se dizer que sim. Responder, evasiva.

Kyan ficou boquiaberto, mas Hermione mal notou a expressão de descrença no rosto dele.

Como conseguiu...?

Hermione não queria responder nada. Nem ela mesma tinha as respostas que queria.

O que...? perguntou indiferente a surpresa de Kyan.

Conhecê-lo. Concluiu se referindo a Harry.

Isso já faz muito tempo... Apenas isso. Falou com tristeza.

Hermione sentiu seu estômago revirar. Ela precisou de um esforço sobre-humano para esquecer Harry e se concentrar no que ocorria ao seu redor.

Mas...mas... Kyan parecia achar aquilo impossível tamanho foi o seu espanto.

Afinal o que tinha de mais conhecer o Harry? Pensava consigo mesma.

Kyan não quero falar sobre isso agora. Pediu enquanto encarava o lugar onde Harry antes estava.

Quer que eu chame um táxi? Kyan sugeriu.

Hermione fez que não com a cabeça. Precisava ficar sozinha para ordenar os pensamentos.

Agora não Kyan. Prefiro ficar mais um pouco.

Kyan deu de ombros parecendo não ter ficado muito convencido.

Ok! Respondeu. Ate mais, então.

Depois que ele partiu Hermione ainda permaneceu algum tempo no saguão. O que faria? Precisava falar com Harry urgentemente, mas será que ele aceitaria recebê-la? Estaria mesmo hospedado no hotel? Provavelmente já que pegara o elevador.

Um pensamento ocorreu-lhe de repente. Qual seria outra razão possível para um homem pegar o elevador para um dos quartos do hotel? Um encontro com alguém. Talvez uma linda mulher, ansiosa para vê-lo.

Mas acreditar nisso seria mesmo descrer em tudo o que acontecera entre eles.

" Ta bom Hermione, não se iluda, esse TUDO que você tanta acredita não passou de um beijo". Puniu-se mentalmente.

Bem, mas não pretendia passar o resto da vida imaginado o que aconteceria. Num impulso, dirigiu-se a mesa da recepção.

Meu nome é Hermione Jane Granger e eu...

Sim, srta. Granger. Disse a recepcionista. O Sr. Potter a está esperando.

O coração de Hermione se acelerou, embora ela não soubesse ao certo se de alegria ou apreensão.

Agora isso não importava. Poderia estar com ele de novo. Isso que importava.

Est�? Perguntou surpresa.

Sim. Ele está na Suíte Gardini. Pedirei a alguém para conduzi-la até lá.

Não é preciso, obrigada. Eu mesma encontrarei o lugar sozinha.

A recepcionista não insistiu, pelo jeito estava acostumada com os caprichos dos hospedes.

Como desejar srta. Granger. A Suíte Gardini fica no décimo terceiro andar.

Obrigado.

O trajeto do elevador só serviu para aumentar ainda mais a tensão de Hermione. Quando o indicador chegou ao décimo terceiro andar, sentiu vontade de sair correndo, nunca sentira tanto medo antes, nem mesmo nas infindáveis batalhas contra Valdermont.

"Tenha coragem sua covarde"! Ralhou consigo mesma antes de sair do elevador. Ele não é nenhum bicho de sete cabeças. Bateu com firmeza à porta da suíte. Ela foi aberta por um senhor de idade vestido de mordomo.

Lutou ainda mais para manter a calma e com a voz um pouco hesitante anunciou-se.

Hermione Granger. Creio que o Sr. Harry Potter esta me esperando.

O homem inclinou a cabeça levemente em sinal de respeito.

Ele esta lá dentro senhorita Grangar.

Ficou de lado para dar passagem a ela. Um pouco apreensiva ela agradeceu com um gesto de cabeça e entrou a passos lentos... algo dizia que aquele reencontro traria mais surpresas do que ela imaginava.

" Ah! Por favor Mione! Desde quando você acredita em adivinhações. Nunca nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de cursar adivinhação em Hogwarts justo agora vai começar a acreditar. Me poupe neh! Resmungou uma irritante voz no interior de sua cabeça.

Hermione encontrou Harry de costas para ela, numa atitude de frieza olhando através das enormes janelas de vidro que proporcionava uma visão panorâmica da cidade deixando-a ainda mais nervosa. Tudo ali parecia muito suntuoso e ate mesmo "frio" como se uma barreira pudesse separá-los do resto do mundo e dos sentimentos que o formam.

Oi, Harry. Cumprimentou-o no tom mais controlado que conseguiu.

Ele permaneceu imóvel. Hermione ouviu uma movimentação atrás de si. O homem que abrira a porta fez uma pergunta:

Vocês gostariam de beber algo?

Não.

A negativa de Harry saiu forçadamente controlada. O outro homem saiu sem dizer mais nada, lançando um olhar de curiosidade para Hermione.

Seguiu-se em seguida um silêncio embaraçoso. A situação já estava ridícula, pensou Hermione. Será que ele iria fingir que ela não estava ali?

Finalmente ele se virou, mas Hermione desejou naquele exato momento que ele não o tivesse feito ao ver a expressão do rosto dele. Era como se o Harry que ela conhecera houvesse desaparecido para sempre surgindo em seu lugar um homem implacável e sem sentimento. Era verdade sempre haviam brigas e desentendimentos, mas no final sempre havia um olhar diferente, um gesto de carinho, uma palavra de desculpa quase como se existisse um algo maior por traz de tudo aquilo que ele dizia e por um ilusório momento ela chegara a pensar ate mesmo que ele a amava mas agora...

Ol�, Hermione... disse inflexível.

O que você esta fazendo aqui? Ela foi direto ao assunto.

O que você acha? Talvez a passeio? Zombou.

Vestido desse jeito? O ciúme já tomava conta de seus pensamentos.

Harry sorriu.

Mas de que jeito? Minha querida.

O termo "Minha Querida" que nunca antes fora usado para se dirigir a ela e que deveria ser uma demonstração de carinho, agora parecia não passar de um escárnio.

Por que você desapareceu? Perguntou ressentida.

Oras, eu pensei que você soubesse meu bem.

Soubesse o que ?

Que as coisas mudam e eu tentei mudar, mas...

Me fez acreditar que poderia ser outra pessoa... Diferente... Acusou-o. Que poderia... não conseguiu completar a frase tamanha era a magoa que sentia por ele. Afinal ela chegou a acreditar que ele pudesse deixar o passado de lado e apenas ficar com ela. Ilusão apenas isso.

Harry assentiu.

Tem razão. Está absolutamente certa, Hermione. Só que sua acusação é um pouco importuna não acha? Cheguei a me perguntar: "Acho que realmente fui injusto com ela, talvez possamos nos acertar agora?". Voltou seus olhos verde para ela. Acho que você esta perdendo tempo na área do jornalismo, minha cara. Devia ter se tornado uma atriz. Sem duvida teve um desempenho muito convincente. Conseguiu me enganar duas vezes.

Para Hermione tudo aquilo parecia um terrível pesadelo. Uma coisa ainda a deixou mais intrigada: "do que ele estava falando quando disse a enganou novamente?".

Harry a olhava em silencio.

Hermione não conseguiu conter a pergunta que estava presa em sua garganta:

Do que diabos você esta falando Harry? Perguntou exasperada.

Harry riu diabólico do desespero da menina. Então tirou o terno e jogou-o sobre o sofá. Serviu-se de uma generosa dose de conhaque. Não ofereceu a bebida a ela. Hermione sentiu-se ainda mais indignada com a falta de cortesia.

Não vai me responder? Questionou-o de novo.

Harry afastou-se ainda mais dela engolindo o restante da bebida com um gesto abrupto, mais eloqüente do que mil palavras:

Deixe-me ver... Onde estávamos? Ah! Sim... fez cara de quem acabara-se de se lembrar de um assunto muito banal para se dar importância.

Em seguida caminhou ate a mesa no centro da sala e pegou um envelope cinza que esta sobre a mesa e o jogou para Hermione.

Hermione virou o envelope nas mãos tentando entender o significado que poderia ter.

O que significa isso?

Abra. Disse Harry imperativo.

Um pouco receosa ela abriu o envelope já imaginando o que mais teria que enfrentar.

Isso...isso... é um absurdo. Quero que se explique já. Disse jogando o envelope contra o peito de Harry que agora a encarava com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

ISSO! Disse deixando varias fotos de Hermione e Marc jantando em um restaurante à noite e outras de Hermione e Kyan andando pela cidade caírem no chão. Como você mesmo chamou é a prova de que você tem um caso com o tal de Marc e esse tal de Kyan que provavelmente deve ter estado aqui também com você. Mas eu ainda estou curioso. Como você consegue enganar esses dois idiotas tão facilmente?

Mas co...

Como? Isso é fácil. Mandei investigá-la e tenho prova dos seus casos. Qualquer um que visse aquele material juraria por Deus que ela estava tendo um caso com ambos os homens das fotos.

Não é nada disso que você esta pensando. Naquele dia eu estava muito triste e o Marc me acompanhou nesse jantar... e nessas outras eu estava a trabalho por isso estou com Kyan...

Coitadinha... Falando assim acho que até consigo sentir pena de você.

Jamais poderia imaginar que você se desse ao trabalho de ficar tirando fotos dos outros. Retrucou indignada.

Acho que você não entendeu direito: as fotografias foram tiradas por um detive particular que eu contratei para te investigar. Não sou tão idiota assim. Sabe por um momento eu cheguei a tentar esquecer o passado e recomeçar ao seu lado... mas isso me fez sentir... sempre soube que mulheres como você adoravam jogos perigosos. Continuou.

_Mulheres como eu? O que esta querendo dizer com isso?_

_- _você sabe. Já te disse uma vez.

Não! Eu não sei!

Viu só? Quem esta jogando agora é você. Ou melhor: você esta sempre jogando.

Eu?

Sim, senhora!

Pare com isso Harry, por favor. Isso é loucura... Dizia começando a se desesperar com aquela situação, se ao menos ela pudesse dizer a verdade sobre Marc, talvez ele percebesse o quão injusto estava sendo. Mas isso ela não podia fazer tinha prometido e jamais irai descumprir sua palavra empregada.

Você é realmente boa no jogo das aparências minha cara. Disse aproximando-se.

Oras Potter não se faça de dono do mundo. E se afaste de mim agora mesmo. Eu tenho nojo do você.

hahahaha... Gargalhou, e quem disse que eu pretendo tocá-la?

Hermione tentou recuperar a compostura, tudo aquilo estava acabando com ela por dentro. Ela suspirou pesadamente antes de voltar a encará-lo não se rebaixaria na frente dele. Olharia nos seus olhos o tempo todo, mesmo que isso fizesse com que sue coração se despedaçasse a cada olhar de desprezo ou censura que ele lhe lançava.

O fato de você ter aparecido no hotel aqui hoje... Você estava me seguindo? Perguntou com um aperto no coração.

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar de zombaria.

Se eu a segui? Depois de descobrir a verdade? Não me rebaixaria a tanto. Na verdade costumo mesmo ficar no Manchester. Minha estadia aqui é mera coincidência. Todavia eu fui capaz de ver ate que ponto você seria capaz de ir para conseguir uma boa história com aquele escritorzinho, deixando que ele a tocasse com tanta liberdade. Entretanto não fiquei surpreso. Afinal, você se ofereceu para mim. Esse é o seu modo de agir? Foi isso que o seu pai ou a sua editora a instruiu para fazer? Queria uma entrevista comigo ou apenas seu pai queria meu dinheiro?

Hermione nunca se sentira tão ofendida na vida, nem tão furiosa. Estava atônita demais para conseguir desmentir o fato de que ela tinha um amante.

Furiosa demais para pensar Hermione investiu contra ele, disposta a ofendê-lo e feri-lo tanto quanto ele fizera com ela. Tentou usar um golpe qualquer, no entanto Harry a impediu e a prendeu entre seus braços.

Quando deu por si ela já estava deitada no sofá com Harry beijando-a sem parar. A rendição não foi difícil. Ela simplesmente não conseguia resistir a ele. Um delicioso calor invadiu todo o seu corpo, preenchendo-a com um desejo que ela só conseguia sentir quando estava ao lado de Harry. Seu corpo acompanhava as aproximações dele, como se ela houvesse nascido apenas para amá-lo e nada mais.

Conteve a respiração quando sentiu as mãos deles debaixo da sua blusa. Desejou estar nua e poder sentir o contato diretamente sobre sua pele.

Harry...

Ele levantou a cabeça sem parar de acariciá-la. Fitando-a nos olhos com um ar de riso, perguntou:

Gosta disso?

Oh! É como estar no paraíso. Hermione confessou.

Ainda não. Salientou ele. O paraíso vem depois.

Hermione emitiu um leve gemido de protesto quando ele afastou as mãos de seus seios. Entretanto, seus lábios curvaram-se num sorriso de antecipação ao notar que ele se afastara só para abrir os botões de sua blusa. Aos poucos foi revelando a lingerie preta de renda que ela estava usando.

Hermione não soube dizer o motivo, mas o olhar de Harry tornou-se ainda mais escuro.

O que foi? Perguntou ela com a voz rouca.

Costuma se vestir sempre assim dessa foram provocante, minha querida? Quando ela não respondeu ele voltou a falar como para si mesmo: Estou morrendo de vontade de arrancar isso de você. Devo fazê-lo?

Hermione não queria que suas roupas fossem rasgadas, não da primeira vez. Desejava delicadeza, compreensão.

Não. Ela respondeu.

Harry estreitou o olhar. A partir de então, tornou-se o mais gentil dos amantes. Sussurrava palavras em seu ouvido o que fazia com que ela se deixasse levar por aquele momento de sedução.

Aos poucos, ambos foram revelando seus corpos e os prazeres e desejos que os assaltavam. Quando finalmente Harry a possuiu, Hermione sentiu uma completude que nunca experimentara antes. E Depois a paz, a quietude...

Hermione manteve-se abraçada a Harry, beijando-lhe o pescoço de vez em quando. De súbito, ele afastou-se e ficou de pé, sobressaltando-a.

Harry?

Ele nem se virou para ela.

O que foi? Perguntou indiferente.

Aonde você vai?

O inacreditável estava acontecendo. Harry começou a se vestir. Somente depois de vestir a calça ele voltou-se para ela.

Vou tomar banho e depois dormir. Não sei quanto a você... Deu um bocejo preguiçoso e insultante ao mesmo tempo... - Mas sinto que poderia dormir por uma semana. Os olhos dele brilharam... – Sexo prazeroso sempre me deixa assim.

Hermione sentou-se sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Ao notar o olhar de Harry em seu corpo nu, tratou logo de se cobrir. Ele curvou os lábios com perversa satisfação.

Não precisa se cobrir, MINHA QUERIDA. Já vi, toquei e provei tudo. Aqui esta. Jogou as roupas sobre o colo dela. – Vista-se e saia daqui.

Humilhada, Hermione se vestiu rapidamente e voltou-se para ele, disposta a enfrentá-lo.

Como ousa falar assim comigo?

Harry ergueu a mão com calma, não parecendo nem um pouco afetado pela fúria de Hermione.

Não, por favor. Disse ela. Um confronto já foi o suficiente. Sua menção de violência surtiu o efeito desejado.

Hermione percebeu que a fúria logo se transformou em lagrimas. Todavia, preferiria morrer a dar o gosto de chorar na frente de Harry. Respirou fundo, reunindo forças para falar com voz firme:

Deixe-me ver se entendi direito. Acabou de ficar na cama comigo e agora esta pedindo para que eu vá embora?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

Está errada, Hermione. Em ambos os aspectos. Eu não a levei para minha cama; o sofá foi suficiente, apenas fiz sexo com você. E não estou pedindo que vá embora, estou mandando. Olhou para o relógio. – Se for rápida, ainda conseguirá alcançar o homem que a estava abraçando no saguão do hotel.

Hermione continuou olhando-o. Estaria ele se referindo a Han Sauben?

Acredita mesmo que eu... Que eu teria coragem de me encontrar com Han Sauben depois do que acabou de acontecer entre nós? Indagou indignada.

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar frio.

Como não? Quem sabe o que devo acreditar a seu respeito, Hermione? Cheguei a quase crer que era virtuosa...

Ela arregalou os olhos.

Esta insinuando que não sou?

Estou afirmando. Da próxima vez em que tentar convencer um homem de que é virgem, sugiro que finja pelo menos um pouco de inocência.

Disse e fez menção de se afastar. Hermione sentiu um gosto de lágrimas surgindo na garganta.

Você é doente. Disse a ele.

Errado. Não sou doente, apenas imune a você. Agora vai sair por bem ou terei de chamar a segurança do hotel?

Somente depois de abrir a porta, Hermione voltou a fitá-lo com um brilho de fúria no olhar.

Harry o que você fez...

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha com arrogância.

Qual o problema?

Ainda vai se arrepender do que fez!

Hermione fechou a porta com força e saiu com a cabeça erguida, ouvindo o riso de deboche atrás de si. Mesmo que estivesse arrasada por dentro, não daria o gosto de demonstrar sua tristeza para ninguém, muito menos para o homem que acabara de arruinar sua vida.

**N/A: Eu odeio o Harry... eu não odeio o Harry... hehehehe! Ele foi um idiota nesse cap eu tenho que admitir, mas... espero que ele tenha seus motivos (apesar de achar isso totalmente injustificável) eu não sou a Mione e nem to tão apaixonada por ele então... **

**N/A2: As brigas vão continuar nos próximos cap e a Mione ainda vai sofrer um pouquinho, mas ela tb vai se vingar dele... To pensando em fazer um cap ainda com a participação dos outros personagens sabe... A Gina o Draco, o Lupim a Tonks e companhia... afinal eles tem que aparecer na historia também...**

**N/A3: A Minha amiga Cacacazinha me disse que só to mostrando os sentimentos da Mione então fiz um cap especial mostrando os do Harry, mas só vou postar mais tarde! Hehehe. Quase no final, mas o melhor é que já ta pronto.**

**N/A4: Oh! Gente o próximo cap não vai demorar porque eu consegui escrevê-lo quase todo... então não demoro mt pra postar... Já aviso que o Harry não vai aparecer (deliberadamente), mas sim vai aparecer... hehehe**

**N/A 5: Bom gostaria de agradecer especialmente a minha Beta (que tem uma paciência lascada de corrigir meus erros... sim...sim... ela ainda arranja tempo para corrigir erros pra mim!) Kirina, já que sem ela a historia não teria o andamento que tem agora... pode não ser perfeita mas sem essa menina... vcs nem imaginam a desgraça que seria (a historia claro) rsrsrsrs... Bom, é isso!**

**N/A 6: Ah! Já ia esquecendo de agradecer a todos que lêem a fic e postam, saibam que suas opiniões que estimulam muito a escrever... Apesar de demorar um pouco pra Atualizar eu sei... rsrsrs**

**Para quem não comentou... obrigado do mesmo jeito afinal de contas acho que vcs também são meus silenciosos amigos anônimos, não? Hehehehe!**

Obs: quem quiser me acrescentar no msn pode acrescentar tah...adoraria conversar com vcs...rsrsrs: Bjao!

**Agradecimentos Xuper Especiais:**

**Drik Phelto****n**oiiiiiii! Estou muito feliz por você esta gostando... eu sei mudei algumas coisinhas na historia mas acho que ficou melhor assim não? Continua me escrevendo ta bom. Tom com saudades suas e muita... bjão!

**Mione-Potter-love** Ainda bem que você gostou... hehehe...o Harry foi bem mal nesse cap eu sei... mas acho que ele não vai melhorar muito nos próximos capítulos (pequeno adiantamento pra vc não roer as unhas... hehehe)! Obrigada pelas Reviews! Bjao!

**Rafinhass Potter** Pois é não tinha nada a ver com a Mione e Marc ta mais pro reencontro com o Harry e a atitude um tanto como dizer... detestável dele... mas sim a vida da Mione ta de cabeça pra baixo e axo que vai piorar um pouco... mas espero que não muito... afinal não tem quem agüente desse jeito não é? O Marc ainda vai ter uma pontinha especial nesse historia... mas não no próximo cap e a cena do restaurante vai ser um Flash Back(sem muita certeza!hehehe ainda não pensei muito a respeito). Bjs! E ate a próxima!

**Drica** Obrigada pela review e eu entendo perfeitamente não fiquei ofendida de maneira nenhuma respeito sua opinião (sabe não aprendemos apenas com elogios, por isso te agradeço a sinceridade), acho que vou tentar melhorar um pouco mais nos próximos cap mas eu sei que esse ainda não fikou cem por cento... vou me esforçar mais... hehehe! Pois é neh então ate a próxima! Bjs!

**Lilian Pendragon** A ta sem problema eu dou uma passadinha por elas...desculpa se não fiz isso antes mas é que eu andei meio ocupada (se considerar que viajar é uma ocupação...hehehe), então quase não entrava na net... mesmo assim obrigada pela review! Aposto que desejo de rever o Harry diminuiu um pouquinho depois dele ter sido tão "amável" com a Mione não é mesmo? Hehehe Blinks! Bjao!

**JessicaReis** Hehehe... Desculpa... mas tava viajando! Sabe como é neh férias... mas obrigada pelos elogios... fiquei ate envergonhada! Pois é neh é por pura pena ter demorado tanto pra postar... o próximo no entanto já ta quase terminado por isso fik despreocupada ele não vai demorar tanto qt os outros! Bjao!

**witchysha** Pois é obrigada... as férias foram bem legais ! infelizmente meu cérebro voltou meio lerdo... não peguei nem ao menos em um livro nessas férias... pode imaginar neh inspiração... inspiração quase nenhuma... hehehe! Obrigada pela Review! Bjao..

**Kirina-Li** Oiiii...menina e ai como vc tah? Nunca mais falei com vc no msn... to com saudades...heheheh... Obridaga por tudo viu... sua fic ta maravilhosa e eu realmente não sei como vc consegue fazer tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo... rsrsrsrs! Adoro você... bjao!

**tlw-veronica-e-ned:** Pois se neh tadinha mesmo da Mione... soh não sei que ela fikou tão feliz assim depois do misterioso reaparecimento do Harry... ele pode ser lindo e maravilhoso mas foi um idiota com ela no hotel... não acha? Sei la... Espero que tenha gostado! Bjao valeu mesmo!

Bjs Pessoal: Atenciosamente,

Ana Jully Potter


	7. Sempre tem que haver um amanhã

Title: Ódio ou Amor?

Author name: Ana Jully Potter

Category: Romance

Shippers: Harry e Hermione

Disclaimer: Harry Potter infelizmente não é meu eu não passo de uma simples

autora que passa um pouco do tempo escrevendo fics (mas que adora fazer isso...

definitivamente). Então por favor, não me processem. Essa fic também foi

inspirada em grande parte no livro de Dafne Claire (que eu usei como fonte de

inspiração em homenagem a minha vovó). Pra quem já leu o livro e achar alguma

semelhança, não é mera coincidência.

Sinopse do capitulo: o jantar entre Harry e Hermione havia sido um sucesso pelo

menos ate antes de Harry recomeçar com suas insinuações ferinas. Mas Hermione

estava disposta a esquecer tudo isso. Afinal não pretendia voltar a vê'lo, porem

como coração é terra que não se anda ela não conseguia controlar a vontade de...

Capitulo VII

Sempre há um amanhã

Hermione saiu abalada do quarto de Harry e caminhou por um parque que havia

próximo ao mesmo hotel em que acabara de ser tão humilhada. Uma fina garoa

começava a cair lavando as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto. Tudo o que ela

queria era fugir e se esconder. Estava completamente confusa com todos os

acontecimentos daquela noite, se distraia com o transito intenso da cidade

apesar da hora. Definitivamente não podia entender o que havia se passado com

ela para ser tão ingénua e se deixar levar por Harry.

"Claro que você sabe Mione, ele é o Harry"... Quer motivo melhor? Indagou uma

voz irritante.

Mas e agora o que restara depois daquele momento? Nada, absolutamente nada alem

de rancor e sofrimento, mas principalmente: Ódio e desprezo.

Desprezo e ódio por um homem que pensava começar amar, ou talvez por um homem

que até mesmo já amasse e mesmo que tentasse nada conseguia tirar esses

pensamentos de sua cabeça.

O centro de Londres a noite era mágico. Os edifícios iluminados e ao fundo

aquele azul mesclado pelas gotículas de chuva, fazia com que ele parecesse um

veludo escuro, deixando a cidade um lugar dos sonhos para qualquer um. Bom

qualquer um menos ela: Hermione Granger. Que agora se sentia mergulhada na mais

profunda e vazia escuridão.

Hermione teve a sensação de que seu coração fosse estourar dentro do peito,

tamanha era a intensidade com que batia.

Pegou um táxi quando chegou ao centro e só percebeu que acabara de chegar em

casa, quando o motorista estacionou o carro e chamou sua atenção:

'Moça a senhorita esta bem? Nos já chegamos. Dizia o motorista ao virar-se para

ela e olhando o rosto inchado pelas lagrimas que não cessavam em seu rosto.

'Ah! Sim. Obrigado! Quanto eu lhe devo? Perguntou com a voz fraca.

'Nada senhorita. Eu estou no caminho de casa mesmo. Não me custou nada lhe

trazer. Disse penalizado pelo estado da garota.

'Mas... mas... falou olhando desconfiada para o motorista.

'Já disse que não é necessário. Vamos dizer que essa foi a minha boa acção do

dia. Indagou com um sorriso simpático.

'Não preciso de sua pena senhor. Disse seca a ultima coisa que queria naquele

momento era a piedade de um completo estranho.

'Eu sei disso minha jovem. Apenas quero ser gentil. Continuou ternamente.

'Desculpe. Falou encabulada por ter sido grossa. Eu por acaso lhe conheço

senhor? Perguntou intrigada ao perceber o quão familiar o homem de cabelos

acinzentados lhe parecia.

'Receio que não. Um velho como eu raramente conheço moças tão bonitas como a

senhorita. Disse dando um doce sorriso.

' Muito Obrigado então... Boa noite...

' O mesmo senhorita... A propósito.

' Sim?

' não sofra assim moça quem fez isso não merece suas lagrimas por quem as merece

jamais a faria derramá-las.

' Como que eu queria que as coisas fossem simples assim. Tchau... disse saindo

do carro e caminhando em direcção a sua casa.

"Não chore por pessoas que não irão chorar por você... grande mentira... na

verdade o destino parece irónico, acabamos sempre chorando por quem nunca venha

a sequer derramar uma lagrima por nós".

Depois de entrar em casa no maior silencio possível para não chamar atenção de

seus pais ela correu para seu quarto e trancou-se no quarto. Hoje e somente hoje

ela se deixaria sofrer daquele jeito, amanhã ela reergueria a cabeça e começaria

a viver de novo, sem Harry e os problemas que ele trazia para sua vida, mas

principalmente sem todos os sentimentos que ele lhe despertava.

Inicio da conversa

Num lugar um pouco distante dali

' Obrigado por me emprestar seu táxi senhor. Dizia um senhor de aparência já um

pouco idosa e face cansada. Ele me foi muito útil. Aqui esta sua recompensa.

Disse tirando um maço de notas da carteira e entregando para o outro homem.

' O prazer foi todo meu senhor! Disponha sempre que precisar. Boa noite.

Dizia o segundo homem surpreso pela quantidade de dinheiro que havia lhe sido

dada.

' Boa noite. Disse gentilmente

Alguns minutos depois o senhor estava em um quarto escuro atrás de um homem

escondido pela penumbra do lugar.

' Fez o que lhe pedi? Perguntou o homem com voz grave.

' Tudo saiu com o senhor ordenou.

' Como ela estava?

' Acho que essa pergunta não há necessidade de ser respondida. Disse em um tom

um pouco contrariado.

' Sempre fazendo as coisas da forma errada. Suspirou o homem cabisbaixo.

Sempre...

' São nossas escolhas que fazem a diferença senhor. Existem aqueles que demoram

a aprender.

' Como e...

' O senhor deseja mais alguma coisa? Interrompeu o outro.

' Não. Pode ir dormir. Boa Noite.

' Boa Noite senhor. E com uma reverencia o se retirou.

Fim da Conversa

O dia de ontem foi à esperança de hoje,

Como hoje é a esperança do amanhã

Mas esperança, mesmo, é certeza permanente.

Em cada minuto, em cada hora de vida. É ainda

O instante final que se extingue na morte.

Jorge Medauar

' Bom dia... Jonah disse ao ver a filha descendo as escadas.

' Olá. Disse em um suspiro.

' Por que voltou tão tarde ontem à noite? Perguntou Jonah intrigado com a cara

de cansaço da filha.

' Estava trabalhando. Disse não encarando o pai nos olhos (bom no começo ela

realmente foi a trabalho, mas...).

' Mesmo assim voltou muito tarde...

' Não vai acontecer novamente, está bem. Agora por favor estou muito cansada e

gostaria de tomar café para poder voltar ao meu quarto.

' Não vai trabalhar hoje?

' Não papai, não vou. Depois eu ligo para o Kyan dizendo que estou me sentindo

bem.

Jonah apenas a observou desconfiado. Havia algo de errado com ela e isso era

visível. A questão era o que teria acontecido. Não aguentando ele perguntou:

' O que aconteceu para você esta com essa cara tão abatida?

' Nada, não aconteceu nada. "Só tive meu coração arrasada pela pessoa que pensei

começar amar" Completou em pensamento.

' Não minta para mim eu te conheço. Disse firme.

' Eu... eu... só não quero falar sobre isso esta bem.

' Como não? Sou seu pai. Tenho o direito de saber o que acontece com a minha

filha.

Laura nunca faria uma pergunta dessas. Desde que a Hermione completara vinte

anos de idade, a madrasta nunca entrara em sua privacidade, já seu pai... Mas,

Jonah era seu pai e não tinha motivo nenhum para abandonar o que chamava de

direitos paternos.

' Papai estou bem juro. Se tiver realmente grave acontecendo comigo eu lhe

diria. Disse constrangida por estar mentindo para o seu pai.

E caminhou para a cozinha, evitando outras perguntas. Ouviu os passos do pai

pela escada assim que abriu a geladeira e pegou uma caixinha de leite.

Passou a manhã inteira em casa incomunicável, trancada em seu quarto, seu

refugio para os momentos de tristeza que passava nesse momento. Apenas falou

brevemente com Kyan para avisar que não poderia ir trabalhar. Hermione queria

apagar sua indesejável depressão.

Uma semana depois

Laura estava preocupada com Jonah.

' Parece abatido. Comentou com Hermione. Esta trabalhando até altas horas.

Hermione apesar de ainda estar um pouco abatida também percebera que o pai

andava abatido. Na verdade nunca vira seu pai tão cansado e velho. A luz da

biblioteca de uns dias para cá sempre estava acesa quando ela subia para o

quarto.

' Pode conversar com ele? A madrasta perguntou.

' Conversar? Como? Quero dizer sobre o que?

' Pergunte o que esta acontecendo. Você sabe que ele pouco fala comigo sobre

seus problemas.

' Tenho certeza que papai não pensa assim é apenas difícil para ele se abrir.

Com quem quer que seja. Completou ao ver a cara de decepção da madrasta.

' Sei, mas respeita sua inteligência. Vive dizendo o quanto você é sensível e

inteligente.

' Verdade? Hermione surpreendeu-se.

' Não acredita? Tem orgulho de você. Sei que ele não diz essas coisas

pessoalmente. Tente falar com ele Hermione, por favor.

' Acho que ele não dirá nada a mais do que conversou com você.

' Esse é o problema nos sobre nada conversamos.

Laura nunca pedira nada antes alem de pequenos favores domésticos e agora

vendo-a tão preocupada não podia negar.

' Tudo bem. Tentarei.

Naquela noite, esperou que Laura fosse dormir para bater na porta da biblioteca.

Não houve resposta e Hermione abriu-a vagarosamente. O que viu deixou-a

preocupada. Esperava encontrar seu pai rodeado de papeis mas, ao invés disso,

estava sentado na cadeira atrás da mesa, olhando para o Heaphy, com o rosto

pálido.

' Pai o que esta acontecendo?

E rapidamente cruzou a sala ficando de joelhos e colocando a mão áspera do pai

entre as suas. Jonah olhou para baixo.

' Hermione? A voz era vaga e a mão estava muito fria. – Hermione. Franziu a

testa. – Estou cansado, muito cansado.

O olhar era distante e, então, ele maneou a cabeça, que caiu sobre o peito.

' Pai... Pai... Chamou-o com desespero. Observou-o com ansiedade. Colocou a mão

na testa dele, mas não estava febril, apenas gelado. Muito gelado para dizer a

verdade.

Hermione rapidamente se dirigiu para o telefone que ficava na mesa do

escritório, tentando assim ligar para o medico que sempre atendera Jonah. Porem

ouviu seu pai com a voz em forma de sussurro chamá-la.

' Não é necessário Hermione. Estou bem.

' Não está. Contradisse-o

Algo esta errado e ela sabia disso. Então depois de ligar para o medico foi

imediatamente avisar Laura.

' Ele teve um começo de derrame. O medico diagnosticou. – Faça-o descansar

alguns dias. Vou fazer alguns exames e escreverei uma receita. Fiquem de olho na

pressão sanguínea.

' Ele tem estado muito preocupado ultimamente. Laura contou ao medico. – Pode

ter ajudado?

' Provavelmente sim. Ele tem que daqui para frente evitar estresse.

Jonah ficou na cama apenas por um dia. Era muito teimoso para acatar ordens

medicas. Então voltou para o escritório sem que Laura conseguisse fazer nada.

Então um dia, Hermione chegou do trabalho e encontrou um carro estranho

estacionado na frente da casa.

Laura estava no Hall esfregando as mãos preocupada.

' Seu pai voltou mais cedo do escritório com dois homens estranhos. Não me

apresentou a eles. Apenas estão vasculhando tudo como se fossem donos do lugar.

Dizia Laura gesticulado freneticamente.

' Para que?

' Não sei. Não pode ser a policia não é? Jonah não poderia ter cometido nenhum

crime não é mesmo?

' Onde estão agora? Perguntou ignorando a pergunta da madrasta.

' Seu pai esta pálido, mas não me deixou entrar lá.

' Tentarei descobrir o que esta acontecendo. Disse Hermione decidida.

Hermione colocou a bolsa no sofá e foi para a biblioteca, bateu na porta e

entrou mesmo sem ser convidada.

Jonah estava na janela com a aparência preocupada. Um homem ocupava sua cadeira

mexendo, mexendo em alguns papeis na gaveta. O outro em pé tinha um computador

portátil nas mãos.

' Olá papai. Hermione cumprimentou fechando a porta cuidadosamente. – o que esta

acontecendo?

' Explico depois. O pai respondeu.

' Está tudo bem?

' Claro que sim.

Não convencida, caminhou até o homem sentado na cadeira que estava mexendo em

outra gaveta.

' Meu pai esteve doente recentemente. Não é necessário um alvará ou algo do

género?

O homem colocou a mão no bolso e mostrou suas credenciais.

' Temos livre acesso a todos os documentos.

' Departamento de impostos? Hermione fixou os olhos nas credencias.

O homem olhou para Jonah e guardou sua credencial:

' É melhor sentar-se senhor. Assim que terminarmos avisamos.

Hermione ficou furiosa por aqueles estranhos estarem dando ordens em sua própria

casa porem ao ver Jonah obedecendo percebeu o quão grave o que aqueles homens

estavam averiguando poderia ser.

' Querida vá dizer a Laura que esta tudo bem. Não quero vê-la mais preocupada.

' Você vai ficar bem papai?

' Claro querida mas agora vá.

' è algo relacionado a impostos. Declarou a Laura quando chegou no hall. – não

se preocupe, sempre fazem uma auditoria. Estiveram na loja de Marc dois meses

atrás. Estão apenas checando nada mais.

Laura pareceu aliviada.

' Jonah esta bem?

' Ele esta bem.

' Vai dizer algo a Marc?

' Não no momento. Outro dia quem sabe, acho melhor resolvermos essa situação

primeiro.

Quando Hermione voltou ao escritório os dois homens já se preparavam para

partir.

Hermione esperou que os dois saíssem para fechar a porta da biblioteca.

' Tem razões para se preocupar com eles?

' Não, claro que não.

As mãos tremiam.

' Pode me contar. Hermione afirmou. – É sério?

' Muito serio. Disse resignado.

Tomou um pouco de ar antes de voltar a falar.

' Essa investigação é a ultima gota. Terei que vender a casa, tudo. Pensei que

pudesse salvar as coisas. Pobre Laura. Maldito Harry Potter. Era minha ultima

chance, Pensei...' olhou para Hermione. Não importa mais.

A simples menção do nome de Harry fez com que todo o corpo de Hermione se

arrepiasse.

' Fez alguma coisa errada? Perguntou Hermione tentando ignorar o comentário do

pai.

' Uma coisa insensata. Pegava dinheiro de um cliente e depois pegava de outro

para pagar o primeiro. Foi muito arrisco e acabou gerando um efeito dominó.

' E o departamento de impostos?

' Não consegui pagar meus impostos ano passado. Usei o dinheiro em um negocio

arriscado para levantar lucros. Infelizmente o negocio não seu certo e perdi

tudo.

' Quanto precisa?

' Seis meses atrás, uns poucos cem mil dólares. Hoje em dia milhões.

' Quantos milhões?

' Quatro ou cinco. Não deveria ter te contado isso.

' Eu viria a saber a qualquer hora. E Laura deve saber que a casa será vendida.

' Não conte a ela ainda.

' Não. Você contara. Está esperando por você papai.

O segundo ataque foi muito mais severo e dessa vez Jonah sofreu um derrame.

Hermione estava na loja com Marc quando recebeu um telefonema desesperado de

Laura. Seu pai havia ficado doente no trabalho e a madrasta estava ligando de um

hospital.

Hermione e Marc saíram desesperados da loja sem nem ao menos de darem ao

trabalho de fechá-la tamanho havia sido ao susto. Por sorte nada aconteceu na

loja, mas dessa vez Jonah ficou incapaz de falar por alguns dias. Foram

autorizadas a levá-lo para casa, todavia o progresso era lento.

Enquanto Jonah se recuperava do derrame Hermione pediu um afastamento temporário

do trabalho para ajudar Laura a cuidar do pai.

No período em que ficou em casa decidiu estudar os papéis que seu pai mandara

trazer do escritório. Talvez achasse alguma forma de impedir a falência total e

sua família.

Estava cruzando o hall com os papeis na mão, quando o telefone tocou.

' Alo?

' Hermione? É Kyan. Seu pai esta melhor.

Ela então fez um pequeno resumo de toda a situação.

' Como você esta? E Laura?

' Tudo bem. Laura parece cansada.

' Parece cansada também. Kyan notou.

A voz simpática parecia genuína. Hermione sentiu lagrimas nos olhos.

' Estou bem. É muita gentileza sua perguntar.

' Tem algo que eu possa fazer?

"Emprestar cinco milhões de dólares" ela pensou. Mas não podia dizer isso. Olhou

para os papeis em suas mãos. Kyan era capaz de explicar as partes que não

atendera e que era necessário fazer.

' Talvez... balbuciou.

' O que? Qualquer coisa.

' Posso te ver? Amanha talvez?

' Estou ocupado a manhã e a tarde toda. Pode ser de noite?

' Se é o melhor para você.

' Então no meu apartamento as 19h00min.

' Até amanha então.

Depois que desligou o telefone, pensou que Jonah não gostaria que ficassem

discutindo seus negócios com terceiros. Mas ela precisava de um conselho de

alguém experiente e Kyan era a única pessoa que conhecia e que poderia ajudar

sem pedir algum dinheiro que ela não pudesse pagar. Bom na verdade Marc também

poderia tentar ajudar, mas ultimamente ele andava muito tenso.

Entrou no prédio, sentindo-se intimidada, não pode de deixar de imaginar o que

Harry não diria se a visse no apartamento de um homem àquela hora da noite.

Provavelmente ficaria furioso, pensou consigo mesmo.

' Óptimo espero que ele fique muito furioso mesmo. Disse para si mesma enquanto

procurava pelo apartamento de Kyan.

Assim que encontrou o apartamento, tocou a campainha.

Kyan abriu a porta quase que imediatamente.

' Olá. Kyan cumprimentou, sorrindo.

Ela tentou dar um sorriso.

' Algo errado? Ele perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

' Esqueci o quanto você era grande. Disse com simplicidade.

' E eu o quanto você era bela.

' Sempre galanteador. Brincou ao ver a cara de indignação que ele fez ao

perceber que ela não havia acreditado.

' Sente-se. Posso te servir uma bebida?

Hermione fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça. Então Kyan serviu-se com uma bebida

e depois virou-se para ela, analisando-a.

' E então como posso te ajudar?

' Papai esta com sérios problemas financeiros e eu pensei que você poderia me

explicar algumas das coisas que estão escritas nesses papeis. Disse entregando

um envelope que ela trazia consigo.

Kyan colocou o seu copo na mesinha de centro e olhou os papeis. Após ler alguns

fitou-a.

' Seu pai esta com sérios problemas.

' Isso eu já sei. Quero saber quanto tempo tenho antes... Antes que coisas ruins

aconteçam e o que posso fazer?

' Por que você?

' Porque não há ninguém mais.

' Suponho que não. Olhou mais uma vez para os papeis. Acho que a única razão

porque essas pessoas não atacaram é porque não querem aborrecer um homem doente.

Ou, então juntando forças.

' Para que?

' Para pedir uma investigação. Ou Pior podem comprar a divida dele e depois

tirarem tudo de uma vez. Sabe esse tipo de divida no mercado pode trazer grandes

lucros.

' Entendo. Bom se não há nada a fazer no momento. Preciso ir embora. Obrigado

por seu tempo. Disse resignada.

' Sinto por não poder ajudá-la Hermione, mas no momento o jornal passa por

serias crises financeiras.

' Eu sei. Ate mais Kyan.

Depois que se despediu de Kyan Hermione decidiu caminhar até sua casa. Era um

pouco longe mais quem sabe ela conseguisse colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Bom pelo menos ela tinha que tentar. A sua vida não estava sendo nada fácil

ultimamente. Pelo menos agora ela teria um pouco de paz: ele saíra

definitivamente de sua vida. E era isso que ela mais desejava. Ou pelo menos se

enganava com essa ideia.

Vo1 : Fez o que lhe mandei?

Voz2: Sim senhor. Comprei o que o senhor me mandou.

Voz1: Muito bem pode ir agora.

Voz1: Perdoe meu atrevimento, mas o que o senhor pretende fazer com...

Voz2: Tudo a seu tempo meu caro, tudo a seu tempo.

Voz1: Não vai fazer nada de errado não é mesmo?

Voz2: Até parece que você não me conhece.

Voz1: Esse é o problema. Eu lhe conheço muito bem e sei que as vezes faz coisas

insensatas. Alem do mais ele não vai gostar nem um pouco quando souber dos seus

planos.

Voz2: Ele não precisa saber e mesmo se soubesse estou bem grandinho para arcar

com minhas decisões.

Voz1: Você esta sendo inconsequente.

Voz2: Eu não esto... Eu sei que estou. Suspirou resignado. Mas por favor, me

entenda eu realmente preciso fazer isso.

Voz1: Não sou eu quem tenho que entender. Disse enérgico.

Voz2: então quem?

Voz1: o senhor sabe, no venha tentar encobrir suas acções com actos vazios e

esquivos. Eu lhe conheço e também sei bem no fundo sabe que isso tudo é um

grande erro.

Vooz2: se fosse outra pessoa talvez eu nem estivesse te ouvindo. Eu respeito à

opinião de vocês dois. Mas no final a decisão é minha e apenas minha.

Voz1: Eu sei disso. Bradou resignado. Só espero que não se arrependa. Disse se

retirando.

Voz2: Eu também. Sussurrou após algum tempo.

N/A: eu sei... Eu sei parece que a Mione o sofre, mas sabe tem um velho ditado

que diz depois da mais torrencial tempestade sempre aparecem os raios do sol.

Não sei ainda como ela vai dar a volta por cima, mas sabe de uma coisa ela é

forte e vai passar por tudo isso de cabeça erguida. Ainda vão haver algumas

quedas porém...

N/A 2: Gente desculpa se esse cap não fikou mt bom mas meu estado de espírito não esta dos melhores... perdi alguém que amo mt e ainda não superei... então provavelmente esse não venha a ser um dos meus melhores caps e pode ate estar um pouco depressivo, mas não vou desistir... não seria justo com nigm... e o próximo tentarei me esforçar mais... bom é isso!Obrigado pela compreensão... Bjs!

N/A3: lembrando sempre da minha fenomenal Beta (Kirina) que me incentivou a postar e ainda fez alguns arranjos no texto... Obrigado mais uma vez...a propósito sua nova fic ta mt boa (quem tiver um tempinho passa la e verifica... realmente vale a pena)... bjs!

**Agradecimentos Especiais:**

**Mari Gallagher**

**hehehehe! concordo com você ele merece sofrer e mt... mas eu tenho um pequenino problema... eu não tenho nem idéia da vingança... que tal uma sugestão? Hehehe! Axo que dessa vez ele foi longe demais e a Mione ta sofrendo mt, mas no próximo vai ser melhorzinho... bom valeu pela review! Bjs! Obs: tuas fics tão ótimas viu menina! Parabéns!  
**

**Raye Minamino**

**pois é eu já comecei a ler a sua nova fic e axei bem legal... hihihih! Nada como uma propaganda não é mesmo? Hehehe... já quanto ao Harry eu realmente espero que ele perceba que as pessoas não são iguais, se você olhar para sua mão nenhum dedo vai ser igual ao outro e é isso que o IDIOTA (Ops! Eu amo vc viu Harry...hehehe) ainda não quer encarar, não é por erros do passado que se deve julgar o presente... que profético... valeu bjs!  
**

**JessicaReis**

**eu sei...eu sei... eu e o Harry estamos sendo muito malvados com a Mione... tadinha dela, mas axo que o Harry ta mais sujo na fita do que eu... hehehe! Ta bom nos dois somos os culpados... admito, então que tal em vez de pena de morte eu so precisasse arranjar uma vingança bem maléfica pra Hermione eihn? Hehehe! Blinks! Valeu pela Review... não posso prometer que você não va querer me matar ou ao Harry de novo porque eles ainda vão brigar e mt... mas quem sabe (ainda é uma possibilidade a ser planejada) eles não se entendam neh mesmo? Qt ao numero de cap axo que ela deve ter no maximo 15 mas ainda não tenho certeza... tudo depende da inspiração, qt a historia vc pode pegar qualquer parte dela (hehehe... presente pra vc) eu não ligo não... pra amigos neh sem problema... bom é isso Bjs e ate a próxima!**

**Kirina-Li**

**Ah! Você é xuper especial neh menina... axo que já tah fikando repetitivo eu dizer que não tenho palavras para agradecer tudo o que você faz, mas o que eu posso fazer? É a mais pura verdade... Obrigado por betar esse cap pra mim... tava meio insegura qt a ele devido ao meu estado psicológico do momento, mas sua opinião me fez criar coragem... hehehe... li a sua nova fic Malfoy's não choram e mais uma vez fikei sem palavras (qualquer dia desses vc bem que podia me contar o seu segredo...hehehe), sem contar o fato de que agora eu sou fã do casal D/G, culpa sua devo acrescentar... quem manda escrever tão bem? Hehehe... Blinks! Bom bjão e ate a próxima...  
**

**Mary Windsor**

**menina a única coisa que eu posso te dizer é que você é mt esperta... Serio, mas vamos fazer certo suspense qt as suas teorias tah... hehehe! Quanto ao sofrimento da Mione, nesse eu não pude evitar de que ela sofresse, mas sabe o motivo do sofrimento dela nesse é um reflexo das atitudes do Harry e infelizmente podem vir a afetar mais um ou dois cap... o resto vamos dizer que a balança comece a se equilibrar e pode ate haver algumas trocas de gentileza... hehehe... bjs!  
**

**Julia Yuri:**

**Aiaiaiaiai(como a Sakura costuma dizer qd tah com algum problema), eu realmente não sei como fazer a vingança da Mione, mas sim o Harry foi realmente odioso nesse cap... o homenzinho pra gostar de confusão... apesar disso admitamos ele tem seu charme... hehehe... Bom valeu por tah acompanhando a fic... sua opinião (assim com a de todos que lêem) é mt importante para mim e por isso eu soh posso agradecer! Bjs!**

**Drik Phelton****: Qt ao seu caso senhorita eu não sei o que fazer: primeiro você para de me ligar e falar comigo do msn (tah certo a desculpa de que meu msn tah quebrado te salva mas não redime toda a sua culpa...hehehe) some, tah ate ai eu ainda posso relevar... mas poh Drik vê se arranja um tempinho pros velhos amigos... toh com saudade! Adorei seu e-mail... não se preocupe eu estou melhorando... Bjs!**

**tlw-veronica-e-ned****: Concordo com td que você disse Harry... ui... não tem nem palavras... mas vamos dar uma aliviada (tentando salvar meu lado, metade da culpa talvez... "fik melhor assim" seja minha)...hehehe! Eu sei que a Mione ta sofrendo mt, mas axo que não vai durar mt tempo... ela provavelmente passe a adotar um pouco do novo "charme" do Harry e isso vai gerar brigas interessantes por assim dizer... hehehe! Valeu ! bjs e ate a próxima!  
**

**mione03****: nossa mt obrigado! É mt bom saber que a fic ta agradando... ah! Já ia esquecendo qt ao msn eu vou te acrescentar sim, mas meu msn fez o favor de dar pau e eu to completamente sem acesso a ele (essa versão 7.0 so me deu problema... que raiva!), espero que você continue lendo tah! Bjs! E mais uma vez obrigada pela atenção...  
**


End file.
